Neptunia: Pirate King and CPU (English Translation)
by AlliedStar
Summary: Luffy, after an adventure of a lifetime, has attained his dream of finding the Onepiece and becoming King of the pirates. But during his adventure, Law had done the ageless surgery on Luffy giving him eternal youth. Many years later, outliving all of his friends he finds himself alone until he swept away in a whole new world. How will the King of the Pirates handle his new surround
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

So just like the high school dxd crossover, this was not written by me. It's written by an Indonesian fanfic writer by the name of Arysta101 on or arystarrs on Wattpad. The reason I am doing this is the same on the other disclaimer page. I really enjoy his work, but most English readers can't read his stuff because it's written in Indonesian. For any of those curious, I do have permission to do this from him so it isall good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this awesome fanfic written by him.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 The King Of The Pirates

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

He finally did it, he along with the others then looked very happy with his friends. Luffy was finally the King of the Pirates. He headed to Raftel and found the One Piece so he became the king of pirates. Luffy had a sudden realization that he finally managed to reach his dream and managed to show Shanks that he could beat him

"Luffy "Luffy then looked behind him

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Asked Luffy the pirate king

"Are you sure you will continue like this?" Asked the swordsman

"What do you mean?" Asked Luffy confused

"You know when we fought Kaido, Law has sacrificed himself to make you immortal," Zoro said

Luffy was shocked to hear that, Luffy just remembered that he had made himself immortal in his age so Luffy would never be old and would continue to live. Luffy then looks smiling to see Zoro

'' Take it easy, after all, we are still together, '' said Luffy

Zoro then seemed to understand his captain, Luffy and Zoro then headed to the crew and alliances. Luffy and Zoro then continue their party. They then partied very livelily because they won against all Yonko, overthrew the world government and managed to become the strongest pirates in the world of One Piece

"Luffy, let's toast!" Chopper shouted

'' Come on! '' Shouted Luffy accepting donations from Chopper

"Captain, let's toast!"

Luffy then toasts with his alliances, Luffy is really happy now, he is carefree and will continue like this with his friends. Luffy is really happy now

**100 YEARS LATER**

Seen now Luffy is looking at the graves in front of him, Luffy looks pretty sad because his friends have left him. All of them had left because they were consumed by age, Luffy looked young because of Law's eternity operation. Luffy is now supposed to be with Brook but Brook is with Laboon and finally together

All of Luffy's friends have achieved their dreams and finally died with pride. Luffy lives on the Straw Hat crew and fleet, Luffy then smiles proudly with his friends

"Thank you all," Luffy said with a proud smile

Luffy then left the graves of all the straw hat members, Luffy seemed to want to cry because he was left by his friends, but Luffy knew that it would be useless, he had to continue his journey despite not knowing what was his new battle was

"Do I have to go around the Grand Line again?" Luffy thought by holding his chin thinking

Luffy thought about how to enjoy life to his life, he was really confused now, Luffy then passed a village. Luffy wears a red shirt with a veil to hide his face from people for fear that they will be afraid to see the pirate king. Also seen is the Straw Hat on his head covered by a veil

"Hmmm this village is peaceful too," Luffy said happily

Luffy then thought to spend the night in the village, Luffy then headed to a hotel in the city

"Excuse me, can I stay here?" Luffy asked

"Of course, 500 berries for one night," said the hotel owner

Luffy then took out the money, the hotel owner was shocked to see Luffy carrying a lot of Berry money, Luffy then gave the hotel owner a large amount of money

"Is this enough?" Luffy asked

"Of course this is enough," said the hotel owner happily

Luffy then intends to enter his room, but suddenly there is a shout from outside, Luffy is shocked to hear that. Luffy then heads out to see who has shouted

"Kyaaaa monster! "

''What is that!''

"It's a monster," said the villagers

Luffy then is outside and sees a monster like a yellow dragon destroying a house. Luffy then intends to fight the dragon

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' Shouted Luffy who then hit the creature

The creature was then hit by Luffy and then fell because he was unable to resist the power of Luffy's punch, Luffy then ran towards the monster and intends to attack him again. Luffy's observation haki then lives and realizes that the monster will attack him. Luffy then easily avoided the creature's attack and then hit him so that the creature bounced backwards

"Shishi" Luffy laughs. Luffy has reached a high level where his observation haki is able to see a glimpse of the future

The creature then tries to attack Luffy again, Luffy avoids the attack from the creature and then kicks it so that the creature is once again bounced backwards

"What's with this creature, the skin is very hard," said Luffy after kicking this creature

Luffy then ran again towards the creature and then attacked him again, the creature could not stand and then be unconscious. Luffy then stands in front of this creature

"What is this creature? Is this a dragon? "Luffy asked

The creature suddenly exploded into small white particles, Luffy was shocked to see it. Luffy then looked at the particle fragments with a large, cuboid-shaped device that was large enough

"What's this tool?" Luffy then touched the device

Luffy continued to touch the device and then suddenly the device glowed, Luffy was shocked to see it and then move away from the device. Luffy then suddenly saw his body transparent

"What is this?" Confused Luffy

Luffy then suddenly disappeared from the village without remaining from his world.

The Pirate King will finally have a new adventure in a different dimension

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**End of chapter**

**This chapter is still a Prologue so don't be surprised if the word count is small, I made Luffy become immortal because of Law's abadian operations but Law had to die due to that technique**

**This story will begin after Neptunia Rebirth 2. Luffy will meet with his new friends full of new adventures, can he be happy again and not alone?**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a Review**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Greetings Author**

**Translator notes: For those of you who don't know. The operation does not actually make you immortal. It makes you ageless, but you can be killed. It's a bad translation error from the original manga from Japanese to English. Just thought I clear that up.**


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to Gamindustri

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

In a forest full of trees that are quite thick with some rocks which are shaped strange there is no Grandline and New World, in that forest, there are some living things that are also not in their world, the pirate world. This world is a very different industry in the world of pirates, this world has four Nations, namely Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. Each Nation is led by a CPU or Goddess you can say

In the forest there was a child who slept very soundly, the boy had a straw hat, had a red t-shirt (Z film clothes mixed with Luffy 3D2Y clothes), he was quite short, wearing sandals, black hair, black eyes with there was a scar under his left eye, he looked about 19 years old but he was in fact over 100 years old

The child then woke up from his sleep well, the boy then yawned quite wide and stretched his body so that he could relax. He is Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King

"Good morning," Luffy said happily

Luffy then looks at the area around him and then wonders where he is, Luffy then wakes up and looks at the trees around him. Luffy was then was curious about someone in front of him, he had never seen an area like this in his lifetime.

"Where am I actually?" Luffy asked with a big question mark

Luffy then decided to take a walk to find someone to ask, Luffy saw a lot of trees around him. He has never seen a tree that is so fresh and looks shiny

"This place seems cool," Luffy said happily

Luffy then continued to walk in the area and still didn't find anyone, Luffy wondered how far a village was around here. Luffy then saw something moving in front of him. Luffy is curious and then goes there quickly to see what's there

'' Ah I found you '' said Luffy seeing who was moving it

Seen here are some wolves that are quite large, the wolf is not an ordinary wolf seen from their size. Luffy wondered if the wolf could be eaten. There are a lot of wolves

"Hmm, do you know this place?" Luffy asked the wolves

The wolves growled at Luffy like seeing an enemy approaching them, Luffy then confused because they suddenly growled at him. Luffy didn't think he was bothering them, he just asks what place this is but Luffy doesn't know that wolves are wild animals

One of the wolves then approached Luffy still growling, Luffy then just stared at the wolf thinking whether he would attack him. Luffy then feels that the wolf seems to be attacking him

"It seems you are not friendly, "said Luffy seeing the wolf

The wolf then ran trying to lunge at Luffy, then Luffy smiled by avoiding the attack from the wolf easily. Luffy then feels that there is a wolf behind him, Luffy quickly avoids it

"Okay if you want to fight me" Luffy then gets ready to fight back the wolves

Luffy then sees a wolf who will attack him from the front, smiling Luffy then thinks and raises his right hand getting ready to fight

'**' Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' Shouted Luffy who then moved his hand

Luffy's hand then stretched forward and hit the wolf, the wolf then felt pain on his face because it was hit by Luffy. The other wolves were shocked because Luffy's hand suddenly extended, Luffy then smiled at all the wolves

''OK! Who is next! "Luffy shouted excitedly

Another wolf then lunged at Luffy from behind, Luffy easily lowered his head forward to avoid the attack from the wolf. Luffy then turned quickly enough and then hit the wolf right in the stomach

The wolf then slammed forward very far, Luffy then saw another wolf going to attack him from the front, Luffy then lifted his feet to get ready to attack him

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi! **'' shouted Luffy who then attacked the wolf with his right foot from the side, his legs stretched and then the other wolves behind him were also hit.

Luffy then sees the wolves who are supposed to realize that they are no match for him. The wolves then ran away from Luffy in fear, Luffy then saw another wolf also running away from him by running scattered. Luffy then saw the wolf he attacked had disappeared as it had been destroyed, Luffy was confused about this situation

"Hmmm, I feel that I'm getting stronger," Luffy said, feeling something on his body getting stronger

Luffy then felt disappointed because he could not eat the wolf's meat, Luffy then decided to continue his journey to find someone, Luffy then saw that there was a way in front of him, Luffy felt that if he followed that path he would arrive in a village or town.

Luffy then followed the path while looking at the surroundings, Luffy was still amazed by what was around him. He thought that this was a new adventurer for him, Luffy was really bored because he kept seeing something ordinary but this time he saw something very interesting so he was really happy

"I wonder, how long have I been living," said Luffy remembering his world

He had been bored for several decades because he had not found anything interesting for him, so he decided to see the graves of his crew. He wants to be sad, but the crew wouldn't want that. Luffy hopes that he has a good friend again.

Luffy continues to follow the path casually, Luffy then sees other monsters around him, Luffy then smiles happily because he hasn't been fighting for long enough. The monster is a slime that seems to be trying to eat Luffy, Luffy then kicks one of the slimes that want to attack him

The other slime then attacks Luffy, Luffy then avoids all attacks from the slime very easily. Luffy then beat all the slimes very easily. Luffy then was surprised to see many strange creatures in this forest, Luffy then continued his journey

"I have to find a village," said Luffy confused

Luffy then continues his journey, Luffy really has to find a village or city because he is more confused by this forest. Monsters who saw Luffy who had fought and were scared and then hid from Luffy, Luffy who saw him felt no problem

Luffy then felt something with his observation Haki, Luffy then ran forward feeling like there was one person in front of him. Luffy then thought he finally found someone, Luffy then felt behind the tree there was a person

Seen there was a girl fighting with several monsters, Luffy saw the girl wearing blue clothes, talon on both arms to fight the monsters, Luffy then decided to approach the girl

"Hey, can I ask you something ?!" Luffy shouted to the girl

The girl was shocked to be called by Luffy, the girl saw a man running towards her very happily like finding a treasure, he was wearing a red T-shirt and jacket, his body looked thin and he was heading towards her as he called

"Hey are you a resident here?" Luffy asked

The girl seemed to be busy fighting the monsters around her, she did not have time to answer the question of the boy, Luffy who felt that the girl did not answer him just felt confused. Luffy then thinks that the girl seems to have trouble fighting the monsters, Luffy then decides to help the girl

"I'll help you," said Luffy

Luffy then helps the girl fight the slime, Luffy then hits the other slime to help the girl. The girl then felt helped by Luffy's help then cut all the slime with her talon.

Luffy keeps hitting here and there really fast, Luffy feels that the slime is quite weak. Luffy then kicked all the slime with one kick, then the slime bounced off to the side.

"Good, now they won't be able to get close" said the girl

'' They're so many '' said Luffy seeing the slime then go

The girl then looked at Luffy to say thank you, the girl then saw that Luffy was strong enough because he could easily defeat the slime easily

"Thank you for helping me," said the girl

Luffy then turned to look at the girl, he smiled because he was happy to help her plus he could now ask her. The girl was wearing a green ribbon and her hair, she was wearing a shirt inside and wearing a blue jacket, her hair was long brown

"No problem," Luffy said with a smile

Luffy is confused because he doesn't know her name yet, the girl then realizes that she hasn't introduced herself

"My name is IF" said the girl introducing herself

'' My name is Luffy, greetings'' said Luffy introducing himself

IF then just smiled at Luffy's name, Luffy was happy because he finally met someone. Luffy then saw that IF seemed to be alone in this forest

"Are you alone here?" Luffy asked

"Yes, that's how it is, I'm on an expedition," said IF

Luffy then nodded in understanding, Luffy then looked around to see if there were any monsters left, but Luffy did not find any other monsters at all, they all seem afraid of Luffy

"So what are you doing here?" Asked IF

"I'm lost in this forest," said Luffy

IF then nodded understanding, indeed quite a lot of people get lost in this vast forest, IF then thinks of the Nation where Luffy is.

'' What nation are you from? '"IF asked

'' Nation? What is that? '' Asked Luffy

IF was shocked because Luffy didn't know what Nation he was from IF then thought he could be from a distant area so he didn't know what a Nation was.

'' Nation is a Country in Gamindustri, there are four '' said IF

"First time I've heard of that," Luffy said

"I will explain in more detail, there are four nations here in gamindustri, namely Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox, each of which is led by a CPU, every Nation has an energy source, Shares, Shares are the energy that determines the strength of a Nation" IF explained

Luffy then nodded in understanding with the explanation from IF even though there were still things he didn't understand, Luffy then thought he would go to one of these Nation to find his new place of residence, he smelled adventure

"It seems very interesting," Luffy said with a smile

"Where are you going now?" Asked IF

"I don't know, I don't know my destination now, maybe I'll go to one of the Nations," Luffy said by scratching the back of his head

IF then smiled at the words of Luffy who said that he did not have a place to live IF then thought about bringing Luffy to Planeptune

'' Then come with me to Planeptune '' said IF inviting Luffy

Luffy then looked happy when IF invited him to a Nation, Luffy then nodded. IF then smiled because Luffy wanted to come with her.

"Okay, let's go" IF said to Luffy

Luffy then followed IF from behind, Luffy wondered if he would find something in this place called Planeptune, he hoped he would have friends like before. Luffy continues to follow IF from behind while seeing if there are monsters that will attack them, Luffy then feels that someone is coming in front of them

"IF chan!" Shouted the girl

Luffy then saw another girl running in his direction and IF, the girl wore an orange sweater dressed in a patchwork, and wore an orange bando and was waving at them. IF then seems to recognize the girl and then waved her hand over her lab

''Hey Compa!'' shouted IF

Luffy then knows who the woman is, the girl's name is Compa and it looks like she is a friend of IF from the way they communicate. Compa was then in front of them with exhaustion

'' Where have you been IF chan? '' Compa asked exhausted

"Sorry, I didn't know we would separate," said IF

"It's not a problem now, the important thing is you survived," Compa said happily

Compa then looked back at IF there was a man standing up, Compa then saw that the man did not seem to be a person in Planeptune seen from his clothes which were different from the clothes of the residents

"Who is he?" Compa asked

"He is Luffy, he helped me fight slime monsters, "said IF introducing Luffy

Luffy then smiled at Compa for greetings, Compa then returned a smile from Luffy.

"Greetings, I'm Compa," said Compa introducing herself

'' Nice to meet you, Compa '' said Luffy

"It's nice to meet you Luffy san," Compa said

The IF smiles because they can get along with each other IF then thinks whether she will introduce him to Neptune and the others.

"Luffy has no place to live," said IF

"Right, I don't have a place now," Luffy said with a smile

"Wow, so you're going to go to Planeptune now?" Compa asked

"Right, I headed here to see Planeptune" said Luffy

"Good, Neptune and the others will definitely be happy," Compa said

"Who?" Luffy asked

"Neptune and the others" said Compa clarifying

'' Neptune is the CPU in Planeptune '' IF added

Luffy then nodded in understanding with that brief explanation, Luffy was eager to meet that person named Neptune because it seemed like she was an amazing person because she was leading a Nation

"Then wait no more, let's go to Plentune," said Luffy, who then walked forward

'' Planeptune, Luffy '' said IF correcting Luffy's mistake

Luffy then looked forward in a very happy and relaxed manner, IF and Compa then followed Luffy from behind, IF then decided to take the lead in front for fear that Luffy would get lost. Luffy is very excited to meet his new friends

**~X~**

**PLANEPTUNE**

''Woah!''

Luffy is amazed by what is in front of him, it looks like there is a building that is very high into the sky, Luffy never saw a building like this, Luffy then saw there were lots of residents there doing their activities, Luffy saw some were selling food, there were children who were playing and some were running to and fro

"Cool!" Luffy shouted with great admiration

IF and Compa were only confused to see Luffy's expression that was so amazed to see one building, IF and Compa then approach Luffy

"Why are you so happy, Luffy san?" Asked Compa

'' That building is very high, I have never seen a building that high '' said Luffy

IF just nodded understanding because Luffy must have been from a very distant area so he did not know if there was a building this tall in the Planeptune, Luffy then headed to a kiosk where he saw that there was a lot of food in the kiosk

"That looks delicious," said Luffy drooling and was tempted by the food

IF and Compa then approached Luffy thinking Luffy was hungry, IF felt no problem treating Luffy because he helped her, IF then bought some food at the kiosk and then gave it to Luffy, Luffy looked really happy because IF bought him food

"Thank you IF" Luffy said happily

IF then just smiled at Luffy's response, Compa saw Luffy eating all the food in his hand and was shocked because Luffy ate his food with one swallow

"Delicious ~" Luffy said happily

IF and Compa were stunned to see Luffy eat his food with one meal, Luffy stroked his stomach because he was still hungry, IF and Compa then understood Luffy, they both bought a lot of food for Luffy as thanks for helping IF

The three of them were seen sitting on chairs near a market, Luffy now stroking his stomach because he was full for a short moment, IF and Compa did not believe what they saw. A child ate all the food he had in a blink of an eye

"Waw, his appetite huge," Compa said

"I've never seen this incident," IF said, not believing

"Thank you IF and Compa" Luffy said happily

IF and Compa just smiled hearing Luffy thank them

"Then we should meet Neptune," said IF

"Right" said Compa

When they were leaving, there implied some people around them talking about something that seems quite exciting

'' Hey, did you hear, Purple Heart-sama will go around Planeptune ''

"Wow!"

"I really want to meet Purple Heart-sama"

''Yes, so do I''

There was a very exciting atmosphere, Luffy did not understand what they were talking about, but he wondered Purple Heart

'Who is the Purple Heart?' 'Asked Luffy to IF

'' She is the leader of this Nation '' said IF

Luffy was confused because IF said that the person named Neptune was the leader of this Nation, but now the person's name is Purple Heart.

"Didn't you say that the leader of this city is Netune" said Luffy

'' Netune? You mean Neptune? '' Asked Compa

"Yes, that's her," said Luffy

"You will understand after you meet her," said IF

Luffy then wonders about this person named Purple Heart, is she a strong person, Luffy seems to be meeting someone who is fun

"Where is she then, I want to meet her soon," said Luffy

'' As the people say, she must be travelling around Planeptune '' said the IF

"But it won't be easy to meet her because there must be lots of guards protecting her," said Compa

IF then nodded in agreement with Compa, she was an important person, so she would definitely be protected by the soldiers in this Nation. IF then has a plan

"Then you have to meet her formally," said IF

"What do you mean?" Luffy was confused

"I will discuss this to the commander of this Nation to allow you to meet the Purple Heart," said IF

Compa then nodded in agreement with the proposal from IF which would most likely work, Compa then thought why Luffy wanted to meet Purple Heart

"Luffy san, why do you want to meet Purple Heart?" Compa asked

Luffy then looked at Compa and then smiled happily because he had a goal to meet Purple Heart

"I want to meet her because I want to ask her to let me stay here," Luffy said

IF and Compa then smiled at Luffy's words saying that he decided to stay at Planpetune, so they finally had a male friend

'' Good '' said Compa

IF just smiled with Compa, IF and Compa then decided to help Luffy earnestly

"Okay, let's meet with Neppy chan," Compa said

Luffy again got confused hearing Compa mention another person's name

**~X~**

**IN ANOTHER PART OF PLANEPTUNE**

Seen in other parts of the city there were many residents who seemed to be waving to someone, they were waving to an adult woman. It was seen that the adult woman was waving her hand in return for the residents

Her characteristics were a handkerchief, a black dress has two purple braided hair, and has two ribbons in front of her hair. She is Purple Heart, CPU in Planeptune

''Purple Heart-sama!''

Stinging on very cheerful cheers around her, the residents seemed very happy to see such a graceful woman, they did not know that they would be able to meet their CPU. Purple Heart only waved to the residents

Then it was seen that there were some people who were in a hurry who seemed to want to meet the CPU, they were IF, Compa and Luffy who ran to follow Purple Heart who was walking along the highway

"Damn, it's too crowded," said IF

"Aw, I feel like a squeezed marshmallow," Compa said, feeling that something had been trampled on by her feet

Luffy then sees that Purple Heart seems to be moving away from them, Luffy then looks at a building above her, Luffy then stretches his arms to climb the building to be free from this crowd

IF and Compa did not realize that Luffy was not with them anymore, the two of them were then freed from the very crowded area, IF then looked for Luffy to immediately catch up with Purple Heart but IF did not find Luffy

"Where is he?" Asked IF

Compa also looked for Luffy who suddenly disappeared, Compa then looked up at a building and was shocked to see Luffy up there

"IF! Look! "Said Compa

IF was then shocked, it looks like Luffy is on the building looking at the Purple Heart, Luffy thinks if he uses Gomu-Gomu No Rocket he will definitely meet her

'' **Gomu-Gomu No** ... '' Luffy then gets ready to fly forward very quickly '' **Rocket! **''

Luffy then flew forward towards Purple Heart, Luffy then realized that it seemed like he was flying too fast so he didn't know how to stop.

Purple Heart realized that someone was flying from the back, she then turned around and the truth was she saw a boy heading towards her quickly, she didn't have time to avoid

**BOOM!**

There was a voice buzzing between Luffy and Purple Heart, the residents and soldiers were then surprised to see him. They hoped that Purple Heart is fine, the soldiers then run towards their fall

"Iteee, it doesn't matter if there is something like this," said Luffy who then woke up

Luffy then decided to stand up but his hands felt full and were touching something squishy, Luffy then saw that his hands were holding the girl's breast in front of him namely Purple Heart

"Hmm are you okay?" Luffy asked

Purple Heart is still shocked to see Luffy, they then stare at each other, Compa and IF don't expect it to happen like this

"You fool, "said IF who saw Luffy with a sigh of resignation

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhir bab**

**In this chapter, Luffy finally met with Neptune / Purple Heart. It turned out that their meeting was not going well**

**The CPU has an age in the Neptunia game, I made Luffy last because of Law's power of the ope no-mi. So Luffy is almost the same as the CPU, but Luffy could die if he suffers a very severe injury to his body, so Luffy is not invincible**

**(Suggestion: if you still don't know Neptunia game, you should watch the anime first)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Don't forget to leave a review**


	4. Chapter 3 Save Lowee

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

Luffy saw that he was groping a woman who was very beautiful in front of him, she was characterized with purple hair with two long braids, she had something like a decoration in her hair, wearing a purple dress mixed with black, her eyes were purple. Luffy can say that the woman wears a lot of purple

Luffy saw that he was holding her breasts, Luffy realized what he was doing then got up and then tried to apologize

"Sorry, sorry," said Luffy apologizing

The woman was just shocked to see Luffy suddenly flying towards her and overtook her. The woman then got up and then saw Luffy who was seen scratching his head

"Who are you?" Asked the woman

"I'm Luffy, and you?" Luffy asked back

"I'm Purple Heart, "said the woman

Purple Heart saw a boy wearing a long hooded shirt with red shirts, short blue jeans, wearing a sandal, random black hair, black eyes, and a straw hat behind him

"So why are you suppressing me?" Asked Purple Heart

"Sorry It was an accident," said Luffy

"Oh," said Purple Heart

The guards then surrounded Luffy, Luffy who saw all the guards surrounding him only felt confused and was silent wondering if he had made a mistake.

"Who are you ?!" the guard shouted

"I'm Luffy," said Luffy

"Why did you attack Purple Heart-sama?" The guard asked

"It was an accident" replied Luffy

The guards did not seem to believe Luffy's words, the guard then tried to hold Luffy but there was a hand holding him in front

"Purple Heart-sama?" The guard was shocked to see the CPU prevent it

"Hold back, he accidentally crashed into me because he flew so fast he couldn't control himself" said Purple Heart

"Then I understand," said the guard

The guards then returned to guarding the side around Purple Heart, they didn't want the residents to try to get close to their CPU because it would be chaotic because their CPUs seemed really popular

"So Luffy, where are you from?" Asked Purple Heart

"I'm from the village of Fusha," Luffy said

'' Fusha Village? Sorry I have never heard of that village name '' said Purple Heart she had never heard the name Fusha village at all

"It's okay, everyone here doesn't know it either" said Luffy

"Is that so," said Purple Heart

They then went back to walking, this time Luffy also walked with her because of the desire of Purple Heart herself, then appeared two people who tried to approach Luffy and the Purple Heart but were confronted by the guards.

"Hey, Neptune!" Compa called

Luffy and Purple Heart then look back to see who is calling, its seen IF and Compa trying to break through the guards.

'' Ah Compa and Iffy. let them pass '' Purple Heart commanded firmly

IF and Compa were let through so that they could go to Luffy and Purple Heart. Luffy really wanted to thank them both for helping him

''What were you thinking! Suddenly doing something stupid like that '' said IF angrily

"Calm down Iffy" Compa said soothing IF

Purple Heart just smiled at the angry IF, Purple Heart thought how could IF and Compa know Luffy, had they been friends for a long time

"Is he your friend, IF, Compa?" Asked Purple Heart

"Oh right, we just met him in the forest," said IF

"Oh , we better tell this at my Basilicom," said Purple Heart

IF and Compa then nodded in understanding, Luffy was just confused about what a basilicom was. They walked back around us to immediately head to the Basilicom of Purple Heart. Luffy is seen talking to IF and Compa, Compa looks quite happy with Luffy's cheerful nature that is very open, IF only talks with Luffy with Luffy's origins

**IN BASILICOM**

"We've arrived," said Purple Heart

Luffy saw a building that was very high in front of him, the building was white and had purple spots seen in the building. Luffy looked very happy to want to go up to the tower

"Come on, I can't wait to see inside it" said Luffy

"Calm down Luf,fy" said IF

They then entered the basilicom, Luffy saw the contents inside the building which were very clean and colored inside, they then entered an elevator that would head up. IF and Compa looked surprised to see Purple Heart not returning to her previous form

"Why don't you go back to your human form, Neptune?" Asked IF

Luffy was confused because IF said Neptune, even though she just introduced herself as Purple Heart. Neptune just smiled at the question from IF

"I will change again when I get to the top," said Neptune / Purple Heart

IF and Compa just nodded in understanding, Luffy seemed confused about the changes, Luffy still seemed happy to be able to see the city of Planeptune from above.

They then arrived at the top of the Purple Heart basilicom, Luffy looked at the window to see the scenery above the tower he was occupying, seeing the clean city of Planeptune

"Wow!" Luffy shouted happily

Luffy then looked back to see the three women, but Luffy was shocked because he didn't see Purple Heart but rather a purple-haired little girl who was quite short. She wears a garment like a long jacket, wears socks that are quite long, and there are two ribbons in her hair that look like Purple Hearts

"Who is she?" Luffy asked

"" She is Neptune, "said IF

"Where is Purple Heart?" Luffy asked

'' Here '' shouted the little girl

Luffy looks around to look for Purple Heart but doesn't find her, Luffy looks here and there. Neptune just looks laughing to see Luffy looking for another person, Luffy is confused to see Neptune suddenly laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked

"Because it's funny, you're looking for me who was using the HDD," Neptune said laughing

Luffy is confused to hear the words from Neptune, IF then tries to explain to Luffy about Neptune

"" Luffy, she is the CPU of this Nation, "said IF

''What! But you said the woman who was a CPU was here, "said Luffy

"Right, she is Neptune," said IF

Luffy is shocked to hear that, Luffy looks back at Neptune and then stares at him with a probing look. He really saw that there were similarities that were very similar to Purple Heart. Luffy was shocked

'' Ahhhh you can change ?! '' Luffy was surprised

Everyone there was really shocked to hear Luffy's scream that was very loud in Neptune's basilicom. Neptune was shocked because Luffy was so shocked.

"Woah kid, don't be too surprised like that," said Neptune

"Of course he will be shocked Onee-chan, he doesn't know that a CPU can change," said one girl

Then another girl appeared, she has similarities similar to Neptune, she is the Nepgear sister of Neptune, a candidate CPU. Neptune looks happy to see Nepgear

"Oh Nepgear, did you hear our conversation?" Neptune asked

"Of course, my room is next door, I'm shocked because Onee-chan brought a man here," said Nepgear who had seen what had happened

"So that's how it is Nepgear, this person doesn't know what a CPU is," Neptune said

"Is he from a very remote area?" Nepgear asked

"Right, he came from a distant area," said IF

Nepgear saw Luffy, Nepgear saw a man who was quite handsome in front of her, random black haired, round black eyes, thin, and had a gaping mouth at the moment

"Hahahaha, I didn't know that he would be so shocked," Neptune said, seeing Luffy still gaping

IF and Compa really didn't know what to say to Luffy who was now gaping so wide with his mouth. Luffy was really surprised to see someone change

"That is really cool," Luffy realized

IF and Compa were shocked because now Luffy has changed drastically from shock to delight. Neptune also looks surprised to see Luffy who is then amazed

"Hey, how can you change?" Luffy then tapped Neptune and then looked at Neptune's clothes. "Is there a button on your shirt so that you can change?" Asked Luffy, who still saw Neptune's clothes

"Calm down, you don't need to be too amazed like that" "Neptune said to calm down Luffy

"But it's really cool!" Luffy said

"Of course, I'm always cool as a protagonist," Neptune said proudly

The three girls there then looked stunned to see the two people in front of them, one of whom was a man who was very admirable and the other one who looked very proud of what she was proud of. Nepgear just smiled at them

"I didn't think they would have such good chemistry," said IF

"I also think" said Compa

Nepgear then approached the two of them, Luffy still looked curious about how Neptune could change while Neptune from before was seen silent while smiling proudly because Luffy is still curious about her.

"Hmm, so what's your name?" Nepgear asked Luffy

Luffy then sees a girl who is quite taller then Neptune, hair colored purple like Neptune. Luffy saw that she seemed to be someone close to Neptune from her characteristics

"Wah here are two Neptunes!" Luffy shouted

Everyone there then sweatdrop at Luffy's words, they think that Luffy is someone who is very to fool, maybe even kids can fool him

"No, I am Neptune's sister, my name is Nepgear," Nepgear said introducing herself

"Oh okay," said Luffy just realizing. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy," said Luffy introducing himself

Everyone looks confused at Luffy because Luffy uses animal names in his first name. That makes everyone look confused.

"Hmm, greetings to you, Monkey-san," Nepgear said

"Hmm, my name is actually Luffy, my family's name is Monkey," Luffy said

All the girls were shocked because it was the first time they had heard of a family name like that, and that made them really very interested

'' Oh, then greetings to you Luffy-san '' said Nepgear

'' Greetings to you Nepgele '' said Luffy

"Hmm my name is Nepgear, Luffy-san," said Nepgear

'' Nepger, Nepar, Nepgaer '' Luffy tried to prounounce the name Nepgear

Neptune was seen smiling holding back her laughter when Luffy pronounced the name of her sister, she really didn't know that the name Nepgear was very difficult for Luffy. IF and Compa were seen smiling understanding with Luffy who was having trouble with the name Nepgear. Luffy continues to try and say the name Nepgear to help say her name.

'' Hah that's very difficult '' said Luffy. "What if I call you Neg?" Luffy said

Nepgear then looked resignedly sighing because she could not convince Luffy to say her name correctly but instead gave her a nickname.

"Okay, I guess that's fine," Nepgear said

Neptune just feels sorry for her sister, she is a very innocent and kind person. She is so cheerful but sometimes always has a negative side that suddenly appears, like a useless skill or other abilities

"Never mind Nepgear, after all that name isn't bad, right Iffy, Compa?" Neptune said

"Right," said Compa

"It's not too bad," said IF

Nepgear was seen smiling because someone was cheering on her, Nepgear then looked forward to seeing Luffy but it seemed Luffy was not in front of them. They are all confused and shocked to see Luffy suddenly disappear

"Wow, there's a lot of food here." Luffy was seen opening the fridge to see the contents inside, which turned out to be a lot of food inside. They were all really stunned to see Luffy suddenly reach the fridge, Luffy took a pudding. Neptune who saw then could not let Luffy eat it

"Wait there!" Neptune shouted

Luffy then paused for a while because he was shocked Neptune shouted, Luffy saw Neptune who then walked towards him. Neptune quickly took the pudding in Luffy's hand, Luffy was shocked to see the pudding in his hand taken by Neptune very quickly

"Hey Neptune! Why are you taking my food ?! "" Luffy shouted angrily because Luffy's food was taken

"This is mine," Neptune said

Luffy can't do anything because it's true that the pudding belongs to Neptune, Luffy looks sullen seeing Neptune eat her own pudding.

"Come on, give me a little," said Luffy

''Can not! This pudding is mine! '' Neptune shouted

Luffy frowned at the words of Neptune. Nepgear and the other two girls were just stunned to see the two people who were in the story fighting with each other. Compa then gave Luffy a pudding, the pudding was one she she forgot he eat

"Here Luf-san, you can eat this pudding," Compa said

Luffy was then was happy to see Compa giving him a pudding, Neptune was shocked to see Compa giving Luffy a pudding.

"Hey! What is this! Luffy, you can't directly connect to Compa, "Neptune said

'Relationship?' 'Luffy was confused

''Right! "You know the relationship to get anything from Compa," Neptune said

Luffy doesn't seem to be listening to the words of Neptune, instead, Luffy eats the pudding when Neptune talks about something he doesn't know. Neptune is then upset with Luffy

"Hey Nep, never mind," said IF calming Neptune

Neptune then tried to calm herself, Luffy ate his pudding peacefully. They all seemed to talk to each other, Luffy talked about an adventure and the girls listened to the story, they all did not believe what they were hearing but it seemed that Luffy's face didn't lie

"Hmm, I don't really believe what you said Luf-san" said Compa

"It's okay, everyone is free to determine their opinion," Luffy said with a smile

Neptune is the one who is most interested in hearing stories from Luffy, Neptune didn't think that Luffy had many adventures and friends in his story

"Wow, I believe," Neptune said

"You must be kidding Neptune," said IF

"No, indeed the story doesn't make sense, but I believe," said Neptune

Luffy smiles seeing Neptune believe in him, Nepgear just sighs seeing these two really match, Nepgear always wanted to see that her sister always believes in her

'' It's bad! It's bad! '' Came a woman's voice

Seen there was a small woman sitting in on a flying book, she was wearing purple clothes and looked worried. Luffy who saw the woman was only amazed to see her sitting on a book and flying

"Woah who is that?" Luffy asked

Luffy then heads towards the woman to see who she is, the others are just shocked because Luffy is very fast heading towards her

"What's wrong Histy?" Neptune asked

"Lowee is being attacked by several monsters," Hisoire said

Neptune and the others were shocked because one of the Nations had been attacked by monsters.

'' Blanc-sama! '' Said IF remembering someone

"Blanc?" Luffy was confused

"" She is one of the CPUs, she leads the Nation Lowee "said Compa explaining

Luffy nodded in understanding, Histoire then saw Luffy and was startled because he had never seen her, is she a new friend Neptune?

"Ano, who are you?" Asked Histoire

"I'm Luffy, greetings to you," said Luffy

"Why is he here, Neptune-san?" Histoire asked

"He is our new friend," Neptune said

Histoire then just stunned hearing the words from Neptune who just said that he was their new friend. Luffy then pulls*Histoires wing

"Hey! what are you doing ?! '' annoyed Histoire to see Luffy holding her wings

"Sorry" said Luffy apologizing

Histoire then just saw Luffy wondering where he came from

"Now can you explain what's wrong with Lowee, Histy?" Neptune asked

"Lowee is in trouble, their protectors are inactive so monsters entered the city of Lowee, Blanc tries to control the situation but she's having trouble because monsters come from different directions in Lowee"

"That's very bad," said Compa

"We have to help them Neptune," said IF

"That's right, let's show Blanc that we have a new friend," Neptune said

Luffy just pauses to hear the words from Neptune, he can help Neptune's friends and he doesn't mind because maybe he can meet new friends again

"Okay, Lets go to Lowee," Neptune said

"Yaaaaaa!" Compa and Luffy shouted

IF just smiled seeing Luffy and Compa excited,

"Then I'll call the vehicle," said Histoire

The others just seemed to nod, Luffy looked very excited to go to Lowee.

**IN LOWEE**

"Onee-chan! We will help you! '' Said a little girl wearing clothes like a red and white fur jacket. with long hair

"That's right, we want to help you," said another little girl who was a little different from the girl before her, she was wearing the same clothes as the girl before but she was blue and white and her hair was shorter, just shoulder length. They both hold a stick

''No! Go away, I can do it myself, "said a girl who was flying against the monsters

The girl was older than the girl before her, she was wearing clothes like a white swimsuit, whitish blue hair, her eyes were red and she was holding a large white ax. She was tired of fighting the monsters, for some reason the Nation's defense system suddenly died, added by many soldiers who were injured because of the monsters' attacks

"Damn! How can it be like this, 'said the woman irritably

'' White Heart-sama! '' A soldier then called the woman

The woman then looked back to see the soldier calling out to her

"What's wrong ?!" shouted White heart

The soldier looked scared when he saw the CPU screaming at him, but they all knew how their CPU was so they got used to it.

"All residents have been evacuated," said the soldier

"Good, now please bring my two sisters to their place too," said White Heart

''What! No onne-chan, we want to help you, 'said the little girl

"No, Ram, Rom, you have to go too safer place, "said White Heart. "Hurry up!" Ordered White Heart

"Okay," the soldier then approached the two girls. '' Come on Ram-sama, Rom-sama '' said the soldier trying to bring the two little girls

''No! I want to be with onee-chan, "said Ram

"Me too!" Said Rom

The soldier still tried to bring the two girls at the request of his CPU, the soldier then managed to bring the two little girls. White Heart is only happy because her sisters will be fine. White Heart then looked ahead to see the monsters seemed to still arrive

"I will destroy all of you!" Shouted White Heart

At the entrance to Lowee there was a vehicle carried by several horses, then a few people came out, they seemed to be very excited for some reason. Seen in front of Lowee it was destroyed by the monsters attack

"Well, it's time to fight," said Luffy

"Calm down, Luffy, you don't need to shout like that," said IF

"I think he's too excited," Compa said

Luffy was shocked to see the city in front of him, the city was surrounded by a lot of snow. Luffy was truly amazed to see all the snow, he hadn't seen snow for a long time in the world

"So where is the person named Blanc?" Luffy asked

"Maybe she is at the Basilicom," Neptune said

"Then let's go there!" Luffy then ran forward very quickly

Neptune and the other two girls were shocked to see Luffy suddenly running forward into Lowee very quickly, Neptune wondered if Luffy knew where the Basilicom was.

"He is too excited," said IF

"Heheh but it seems like he's not afraid at all of the monsters" Compa said

"We'd better follow him," said IF

'' Okay, bro '' said Neptune

They then chase Luffy while looking to their side fearing that a monster will attack them. Luffy is now running while looking to the side to see the building has almost been destroyed, Luffy is confused because there is not one person seen in all the houses

"Did they all run?" Luffy asked

Luffy then looks forward to some monsters which he thinks are quite strange, the monster then look at Luffy and it seems they want to attack Luffy

'' Oh you guys want to fight, alright ''

Luffy then stretches his arms and tries to pump them to use Gear Second mode but Luffy's hands don't jump, as usual, Luffy is confused because he can't use Gear Second

"Why can't I use Gear Second?" Luffy asked

The monster then attacks Luffy, Luffy then tries to use Haki for his observations but Luffy can't do it either, Luffy avoids the monster's attacks naturally without haki

"Why can't I use my Haki now?" Luffy asked again

Even though he could use Haki but now he couldn't even use Haki, Luffy was really confused now. Luffy wonders if he can't use the power of the Devil fruit either

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol! **'' shouted Luffy

But Luffy's hand suddenly extends and hits one of the monsters, Luffy is shocked because he can use his Devil fruit. Luffy then looks at his side with another monster attacking him, Luffy hits the monster, Luffy then thinks of using his protective haki

" **Buso: Koka! **'' shouted Luffy trying to use hardener Trays

But Luffy's hand isn't even blackened, Luffy then realizes that he can't use his armament haki, Luffy really feels strange about what happened, did he lose all of his Haki?

"Okay, I'll defeat all of you by using my Devil fruit" said Luffy

Luffy then used his Devil fruit to defeat all the monsters, Luffy saw that there were still many monsters coming in. Luffy decided to fight them again but instead, he felt overwhelmed

"What, why am I so tired?" Luffy asked once again

Luffy then sees the monsters coming towards him more and more, Luffy decides to climb onto a house and then runs there, Luffy avoids the monsters

"What's wrong with this world ?!" shouted Luffy in surprise

Now it looks like White Heart is fighting the monsters, White Heart looks exhausted from fighting all the monsters in that city. She still has Share Energy but only a little more.

"Damn! There are so many, 'said White Heart irritably

The monsters still destroyed a few buildings there making White Heart look very angry and annoyed

"Hey, don't destroy the buildings of my people, monster bastards!" White Heart shouted angrily

White Heart then heard a voice like a shout, he then looked to his side there was someone who was running over a house, it was seen that a man who was seen being chased by so many monsters. White Heart wonders who that child is.

'' Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Why are they still chasing me? Wait! I feel cold "said Luffy who realized that he was starting to get cold because of the snowy environment

Luffy ran while trying to keep warm, Luffy jumped to other houses to run from the monsters

White Heart who saw him was only dumbstruck by the clothes he was wearing, was he stupid or not because he wasn't wearing warm clothes like other residents. White Heart felt that she had to help the man, White Heart then flew towards the man to help him

"Hey look down!" Shouted White Heart

Luffy then looked down to avoid a very strong attack, the attack cut the house behind him and all the monsters there. Luffy is amazed at the power of the attack

"Wow you are great," said Luffy praising her

"This is not the time to praise me, you better run, so I will face all these monsters," said White Heart

"No, I'll help you," Luffy said

White Heart is shocked to hear the words from Luffy who wants to help her, she doesn't want Luffy to be a burden for him.

"Hey! I told you I could take care of this myself, 'said White Heart

"Shishihi, I will help you," said Luffy who didn't care about the words of White Heart

White Heart just felt more angry at Luffy's words, he didn't listen to her at all. White Heart doesn't want to get into trouble anymore

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka! **'' shouted Luffy

Luffy then hit some of the monsters, the monsters then bounced back very quickly. Luffy smiled seeing the monsters fly back very quickly

White Heart was shocked to see this, she was absolutely shocked to see a boy stretching his arms and hitting the monsters very quickly. Until now this was the first time to see a child possess such strength

"What is that?" White Heart asked in surprise

**CONTINUED**

**End of chapter**

**In this chapter, Luffy realizes that the power of Haki and Gear Second disappears, why is that?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**Greetings Author**


	5. Chapter 4 Peace Back To Lowee

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory/Compile Heart & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

White Heart was shocked to see what was happening in front of her, there was a child who could stretch his arms like rubber. Luffy was seen smiling staring at the monsters

"It seems like I can only issue my basic attack," Luffy said

White Heart is still fascinated by what happened, White Heart then realized that there were monsters that would attack her. White Heart then turns and attacks the monster with her axe so that the monster is destroyed

"Wow, you're great too" said Luffy, seeing the woman

"Tch, I don't know who you are, but it looks like you can help me," said White Heart

"Yes, I really want to help you," Luffy said

White Heart then looked surprised to hear that, so he actually wanted to help her, but why? White Heart then feels that there are some monsters that will attack her.

'' **Tanzerin Trombe! **"White White shouted, then twisting Ax

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka! **'' shouted Luffy who returned to attack all the monsters

''Nice! Now they are really damaged 'said White Heart

Luffy hit, dodged, and threw them with the strength of his rubber, Luffy realized that he was actually faster than before

"Hmm, AGI, you turned out to be fast," said White Heart

Luffy looks confused by the words of the White Heart who said something about AGI, but Luffy looks too busy defeating the monsters. Luffy has already defeated several of them

"Now here it's finished," said Luffy seeing no more monsters

White Heart was then seen approaching Luffy to ask a few questions. Luffy then looks really miserable from the fight, he shouldn't be able to get this tired quickly because he has a strong physique

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked White Heart

"I'm okay" replied Luffy, turning to White Heart

"Thank you for helping me, but there are still lots of monsters here," said White Heart

Luffy then remembers that he should be with Neptune and the others, Luffy then realized and looked panicked because he didn't know where they were now. White Heart looks confused seeing Luffy who suddenly looks panicked.

"What's up?" Asked White Heart

"I forget my friend," said Luffy panicking while holding his head

"So you're here with your friend?" Asked White Heart

"Right, Right I got too excited so I forgot them all," Luffy said still in the panel

White Heart seems to understand Luffy, so they have to find his friend quickly. White Heart still has business with monsters in her Nation but because Luffy has helped her so she must help him back

" I'll help you find your friend," said White Heart

Luffy looks happy because of this woman in front of him, But Luffy looks confused where he has to find Neptune and the others.

"So where should we look?" Luffy asked

'' Here '' pointed White Heart towards the lane

They both then headed into the hallway and searched all around the city to find Neptune and the others. They both then saw there were many monsters in front of them, Luffy attacked them all with his flexible legs, they went on their way back

"You have strange powers," said White Heart

"Yes, that's how it is, I feel that there are no devil fruit eaters in this world," Luffy said

White Heart looks confused by the words of Luffy who said something about devils, she doesn't understand the meaning of the fruit related to devils at all

"There are still people there!" Luffy shouted seeing a few people in front of them

Those people seem to be surrounded by several monsters, they look scared. White Heart then flies towards them and then uses her Axe to slash the monsters.

'' Go! 'White Heart orders

'' Thank you, White Heart-sama '' said the resident

"Never mind! Go quickly! "Ordered White Heart

The resident then went looking for a safer place, Luffy was next to White Heart to fight with her. The two of them saw that there were still many monsters in this area

"Damn they keep coming into the city," said White Heart

"What should we do?" Luffy asked

"If we continue to fight them, it's useless because they will continue to enter the city because the city protector is dead," said White Heart

"Then we have to turn on the protector," Luffy said

'' It takes time, plus some residents who are technologically gifted are injured so they can't fix or improve the system '' said White Heart irritated

Luffy doesn't know how to help now, if only he was as strong in his world, maybe he could defeat all of these monsters very quickly. Now he can't even use his Gear Second at this important time

"Damm," said Luffy annoyed

Luffy and White Heart then attacked all the monsters, Luffy seemed quite troubled because he was really tired. White Heart looks really angry and eager to destroy all the monsters because of her Nation

The monsters seemed to have lost, White Heart and Luffy look exhausted. Luffy saw that all of them in this area were completely gone. Luffy then sees that there are some people who are heading towards them, Luffy is getting ready to attack them thinking that they are monsters

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi! **'' Luffy shouted at them

The people then looked surprised because Luffy suddenly attacked them, they avoided Luffy's attack. Luffy is shocked because they can avoid his usual attacks hit by the monsters here

"Hey, what are you doing ?!" came an angry shout

Luffy then knows all the sounds, Luffy then realizes that they are Neptune and the others. Luffy is glad they finally met.

''Neptune'' shouted White Heart

Luffy is shocked to hear White Heart's words, Luffy realizes that the white-haired woman knows Neptune. White Heart then approaches Neptune and the others

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked White Heart

"We want to help you White Heart-sama," said IF

'' Right desu '' Compa agreed

"Jeez, why did you not report us about this so we can come here sooner," said Neptune in protest

"I didn't know this would happen," said White Heart

"What about the protective system here?" Nepgear asked

"I don't know, I don't know, suddenly the protective system in this Nation died so all the monsters entered my Nation's cities," said White Heart

Nepgear then thought that it seemed like she could improve the system because she was a genius in technology.

'' Hey, it looks like this is for you to shine, Nep Jr. 'Neptune said to her sister

"You're right Onee-chan," Nepgear said

"Alright, we only need to last until Nepgear manages to repair the machine right?" Luffy asked while warming up

'' That's about right''said IF

'' Good luck Nepgear-chan '' said Compa

'Where is the system?' 'Nepgear asked White Heart

'' It's in my Basilicom, '' White Heart said

"Okay, I'm going," Nepgear said, who then ran towards the Basilicom of White Heart

They all saw Nepgear leave just smiling thinking that Nepgear would succeed, they then looked behind them, there was a monster who was entering the city again. There are still many cities in this Nation that have been attacked

'Well, we'll beat them up,' said Luffy

"Hey, I should have said that," Neptune said in protest

'' What is that? '' Asked Luffy confused seeing Neptune

"Because I'm the main character here," Neptune said

'' Never mind Neptune, you are indeed the main character here '' said IF resigned to seeing the CPU's behaviour

The monsters looked more and more preparing to attack the five of them, the four of them then prepared to fight all the monsters. Compa then realized that Luffy's cellphone stayed a little later and treated it

"You are forcing yourself too much, Luf-san," Compa warned Luffy

"Hehehe, thank you," said Luffy who then felt his body was fresher and better

Luffy then got ready to fight all the monsters, IF then looked towards Neptune thinking why didn't she turn into her HDD mode?

"Hey Nep, why don't you turn into your CPU mode?" IF asked

"You're right, I forgot," Neptune said

Everyone just sweatdrops hearing the words from Neptune who just said she forgot. Neptune then uses her HDD

Neptune looks taller, has two long braids, has hair ornaments, and looks more shaped and sexy. Neptune then looks at the monsters and smiles thinking that facing them is very easy

'' Come on all of you, I'll show the power of the Planeptune CPU '' said Purple Heart

"That was really cool," said Luffy

"I admit that," said IF too

The monster then ran towards the five of them. Purple Heart and White Heart then advance forward very quickly. Luffy was shocked to see their speed is very fast, IF and Compa looked alert even though they thought that the two CPUs could protect them

"Okay, I'm going forward first!" Luffy shouted, running forward

"Wait, Luffy!" Shouted IF

'' Why is he so excited? '' Asked Compa

"I don't know, he's a happy going person," IF said irritably

Luffy then comes forward and sees that there are some monsters that will attack him, Luffy then stretches his arms behind.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bullet!** '' shouted Luffy

Luffy then hit one of the monsters very strongly, the monster was then thrown very quickly backwards. Luffy then realized there was a monster beside him and then kicked it, Luffy realized there was a monster above him then hit it upwards.

"Hehe, it seems like I'm getting stronger," said Luffy happily

''Hey, Luffy!''

IF was slashing through one of the monsters while running towards Luffy with Compa behind her. Compa looks behind IF and is running quite tired because she is not a person who has a lot of stamina

"Wait for us fools!" Said IF now in front of Luffy

Luffy looks at Compa who looks very miserable, Luffy feels guilty for leaving them both behind. The three of them then saw White Heart and Purple Heart defeating so many monsters very quickly

'' They're so awesome '' said Luffy to see them both

"Of course, they are Goddesses, they are very powerful," said IF

Purple Heart and White Heart continue to defeat all the monsters, they don't look troubled because they help each other. They both hoped that Nepgear could improve the system quickly

Nepgear was seen running while slashing several monsters blocking her path to Basilicom. Nepgear then saw the tower of White Heart

"Good, just a little more," Nepgear said

Nepgear then ran faster but she then saw in front of her a huge monster blocking her. Nepgear looked shocked, she didn't know whether she had to fight that monster, she couldn't possibly defeat that monster alone plus she had to head to Basilicom immediately, but could he get past that monster?

"What should I do?" Nepgear asked

Nepgear then decided to try to get past the monster, Nepgear ran very fast and then jumped to pass through the monster but the monster seemed to know Nepgear's movements, the monster then hit Nepgear with its tail.

Nepgear then fell back fast, Nepgear felt her back really hurt from being hit by the ground and rocks very hard

"Huft, what should I do now?" Nepgear asked completely confused

Nepgear used her sword to fight against the monster, but could she defeat it?

Nepgear then intended to attack the monster but then suddenly there was a very strong shot that struck the monster

"Hmm are you okay, Nepgear-chan?"

Nepgear then heard someone calling her, Nepgear then looked up at one of the buildings. Seen someone standing there holding a gun. The figure was wearing clothes like a black wardress, she had long black hair with two braids, and had red eyes

"Uni-chan!" Nepgear shouted knowing who that person was

"Hey Nepgear," said Uni from above

"What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked

"My sister heard that Lowee was attacked by monsters, so my sister told me to help," said Uni

"Wow, Noire-san is indeed nice," Nepgear said

Uni just smiled,Uni then descended from the building and headed towards Nepgear. Nepgear was very happy to see Uni here so she might be able to help now

"Where are you going?" Asked the Uni

"I must immediately go to Blanc-san's basilicom to improve the security system," Nepgear said

"Oh then I'll help you," said Uni

"Thank you Uni," Nepgear said

They then see that the monster seems to be alive, Nepgear and the Union then stand by to fight the monster. The monster looked very angry looking at Uni because she had shot him

"Okay, let's attack him, Nepgear" said Uni excitedly while using her firearm

'Okay,' said Nepgear

Nepgear then ran towards the front very quickly to attack the monster, Uni was behind using her rifle to shoot the monster

" **Rapid Fire!" **'' shouted Uni

Three bullets then exited from Uni's rifle and then headed towards the monster very quickly and hit the monster until the bullet redeemed into the creature's body.

Nepgear then did not want to lose and immediately approached the creature and tried to attack him with her combo skill.

'' **Combo: Rush Combo** '' Nepgear shouted and attacked the monster with two slashes

The monster felt that he wasn't able to fight the two girls, but the monster didn't want to lose either. The monster then emits a liquid like poison heading towards Uni

Uni saw it then avoided the attack by jumping backwards. Uni once again used her rifle and then aimed towards the monster to attack him again

'Attack him Nepgear!' 'shouted Uni

"Got it," Nepgear shouted

Nepgear continued to slash the monster with her sword, Nepgear then saw that there was a chance when the monster seemed to be exhausted because it was continuously shot by uni from earlier.

"Okay this is the last one. **Mirage Dance! **Nepgear shouted

Nepgear then slashed the monster in a gesture like a trumpet. The monster then looked unable to resist Nepgear's attack so he fell and then disappeared

"" Finally "said the uni from afar seeing Nepgear could defeat the monster

Uni then ran towards Nepgear, Nepgear looked exhausted because of fighting the big monster. Uni looks proud of the struggle of Nepgear who did not want to lose against the monster

"Okay, it's time for us to go," said Nepgear, who was already looking tired

They both then ran again towards the White Heart Basilicom.

Luffy and IF were seen fighting against the monsters, but it seemed that Luffy always forced his body against the monsters. Compa continues to heal who is injured, she is the most knowledgeable Healer on the team

"We have a lot to fight," Luffy said

"They continued to arrive, I hope that Nepgear was quick to improve the system" said IF

'' Tired, desu '' Compa said

Purple Heart and White Heart are seen by both of them as a bit miserable, but they can defeat thousands of monsters because they are not humans, they are Goddess / CPU

"They are endless," said Purple Heart

"Hold on until Nepgear can fix that damn system" said White Heart who was annoyed because the system suddenly died and made the monsters enter the Nation.

Purple Heart then saw a large monster heading towards them, she then flew towards the monster to attack him.

'' **Cross Combo! **'' shouted Purple Heart slashing the monster

The monster then shattered after the Purple Heart slashed the monster. The others just looked amazed to see Purple Heart able to defeat the big monster with just a few attacks

" **Tranzerin Trombe! **'' shouted White Heart attacking dozens of monsters with one strike

'' They're both really great '' said Luffy amazed

Luffy then sees a monster who will attack Compa from behind when Compa is treating IF, the cellphone is just a little longer

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol! **"Luffy then hit the monster

The monster then disappeared when Luffy hit it with one attack. Compa looks shocked to realize that there are monsters that will attack her and then look at Luffy who again pulls his hand

"Thank you Luf-san" Compa said

"No problem" said Luffy

Luffy smiled wide, Luffy then saw that there were so many people who seemed to come towards them. Luffy saw them wearing a green armor.

"Are they Leanbox warriors?" Asked IF

Luffy then heard that they were soldiers. Will they help them?

"We Leanbox warriors will help White Heart-sama defeat the monsters," said one soldier

'' Vert seems to give us help, thanks Vert '' said Purple Heart, thanking her friend

The soldiers then helped Luffy and the others hold back the monsters. White Heart wonders if the other city is safe?

"Is the other city safe?" Asked White Heart

'' Our other warriors and the Lastation soldiers are in the other cities '' said one of the Leanbox warriors

''Thank fuck'' said White Heart

She was really grateful because she was helped by her friends, this really pleased her. White Heart then goes on to defeat the monsters

Nepgear and the Uni had arrived in front of the White Heart basilicom, they then decided to enter. Seen there a Lowee soldier seemed to be guarding the place

"Stop!" Shouted one of the soldiers

"Calm down, we want to improve the damaged defense system," said Uni

"Oh, then please enter" the soldier invited Nepgear and Uni to enter

Nepgear and the Uni then entered and headed to the place of the system. They saw that there were residents who were evacuating there, the residents seemed really scared because the monsters were destroying their homes

Nepgear and the Uni then saw the two small children they knew very well

'Ram, Rom!' 'Called Nepgear

'' Nepgear-san, Uni-san '' the two children saw both people they knew. the two children ran towards Nepgear and the Union

"Huaa! Please help Onee-chan! '' Ram cried

"Right" said Rom with fear and wanted to cry too

"Calm down, she's safe, she's with my sister and the others" "Nepgear said

Ram and Rom then looked calm and then happy to hear Nepgear's words. Nepgear then thinks of where the system is

"Ram, Rom, where is the security system located?" Nepgear asked

"It's in Onee-chan's place" said Ram

"Then we have to get there," Nepgear said

The CPU candidate then heads to the White Heart place. They then arrived at the White Heart room where the system was told by Ram and Rom

"That's it," Ram said, offering a large computer

"So this is this protective system, alright I'll check what happened" said Nepgear who then examined the computer

Nepgear examined the defense system there, Nepgear was shocked because the defense system did not function like something was making it malfunction

"" There seems to be a virus that makes the defense system not function"" Nepgear said

Another CPU candidate was shocked to hear Nepgear who said that their defense system was hit by a virus. But who made the virus?

"But who hit the defense system with a virus?" Ram asked in surprise

"And again, how can he or she make the defense system damaged by using a virus, did he hack the system?" Asked the Uni

"That's impossible, the defense system can't be easily hacked by someone" Nepgear was sure. "But it seems like this is done by insiders" Nepgear added

All other CPU candidates were shocked to hear that this virus seemed to be done at Lowee

"Can you erase the virus, Nepgear?" Asked the Uni

"Yes, I will try" said Nepgear

Returning to the battlefield to keep the monsters from entering the city where White Heart lives. Some of the soldiers had been seen injured because of the relentless attacks by the monsters, but Compa eagerly treated them all

Luffy and IF are still fighting with effort, Luffy sees a monster behind him then attacks him

" **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** " shouted Luffy kicking aside

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka! **"Luffy then uses both of his hands to attack the monster in front of him

'' **Demonic Inferno! **'' shouted IF who then attacked the monsters using fire elements

The two of them then looked exhausted. Luffy then sees Purple Heart and White Heart starting to get tired. Luffy then tried to help them but it seemed that his shoulders were held by IF

"Don't go there, the monsters are too much for you, they can take care of that," said IF

Luffy seemed to understand IF, but he seemed eager to help them. Luffy then defeats the monsters that will attack Compa who is treating the soldiers

''**Rush!**''

''**Rush!**''

Shouts of Purple Heart and White Heart are heard. They were still fighting the monsters, they were really exhausted, they saw that it seemed like the monsters had begun to diminish. The two CPUs were happy because the monsters had diminished

Then they all then saw that the defense system then sounded. They all looked up at the sky if it seemed like the defense system returned to function and then covered and protected Lowee again

"" Nepgear, she succeeded "said Purple Heart

"Thank God," said White Heart

Purple Heart then sees that White Heart seems to be unconscious, Purple Heart catches White Heart before she falls to the ground

"Thank you" said White Heart who then fainted

Purple Heart is seen holding White Heart, Purple Heart then brings White Heart to the place of Luffy's group and the others

'' White Heart-sama! '' Lowee soldiers looked worried about their CPU

White Heart then turns into a short haired woman, she wears a white dress and jacket, she looks wearing a hat, and she looks exhausted

'' Woah she changed '' said Luffy

'Right, she is Blanc, Luffy' 'said Purple Heart to Luffy

Luffy was shocked to learn that he had been with Blanc, Neptune's friend and the others. Purple Heart then returns to Neptune

"Woah, that was very tiring," Neptune said

"Atleast, everything is safe," Compa said

"It's not safe, there is still something left in the Nation," said IF

'Thats what we're going to take care of, all of you please help Blanc-sama' 'said one of the soldiers

'Alright,' said Neptune

Luffy saw Blanc who is still unconscious, he was amazed by Blanc for struggling to save her Nation. Neptune and the others then heard a sound

''Onee-chan!''

They all then looked back to see that there was Nepgear and several other people who were very strange to Luffy. One is a young woman wearing a black dress and there are two small children wearing clothes like jackets

"Onee-chan, is onee-chan alright?" Ram said seeing her sister

"Relax, Ram, she just fainted" Neptune said

'' Thank goodness '' said Ram and Rom

They were both really happy because their sister was fine, Compa was treating the others. She also looked very tired. IF looks proud of Compa's struggle

'' Good work Compa '' said IF

"Thank you IF-chan," Compa said

"So what should we do?" Luffy asked

"We'd better take Blanc-sama to the basilicom," said IF

'' That's a good idea, Iffy '' said Neptune

The IF just looks just smiles to hear Neptune agrees with it

**SKIP TIME**

Seen now there is a girl who is sleeping on a king sized bed, she looks very well. The girl was seen wearing a white dress, her hair was bright brown. She is the CPU of Lowee, which is White heart.

The girl then woke up from her sleep and then rubbed her eyes, she then looked at the area around her. She realized that she knew this place

"Oh this is my room" said the girl in a flat voice

The girl then saw a woman enter her room, she knew her

'' Oh Blanc-sama is already awake, please eat and drink first '' said the girl who looked like a waiter

'' Thank you Financier '' Blanc said

Blanc then drank a milk to refresh her tired body after battling a lot of monsters. Blanc then remembers that she must find out if everything is okay

"Financier, is everyone okay? Have all the monsters been defeated? Has Lowee been saved? "She said many questions that made Financier seem unable to answer them one by one

"Yes, everyone is fine, you don't need to worry now," Financier said

Blanc then drank back the milk in her glass to relieve her body again, Blanc then remembered that in the fight against the monster she met a strange man, he could stretch his hands like rubber

"Oh yeah Financier, where are my sisters?" Blanc asked

'' They are in basilicom, Blanc-sama '' said Financier

'' That's good '' Blanc said

Blanc then heard a very loud sound, she heard the sound of two small children who seemed to be playing. Blanc then became curious about the sound, she realized that the sound was the sound of Ram and Rom

'' Oh Rom and Ram, '' Blanc said

Financier just smiled. Blanc was confused to see Financier smiling like she was hiding something.

'' What is it Financier? '' Asked Blanc

"It's nothing Blanc-sama," Financier said

"Then I want to go out first to see them" said Blanc who then left the bed and then headed to the exit of her room

"Wait Blanc-sama, your body is still weak," Financier said trying to stop Blanc

"I'm fine now," Blanc said towards the exit

"But you still look weak," Financier said

"I'm okay, Financier. What's wrong with you? '' Blanc asked, confused at Financier's nature

Blanc then opened the exit of her room and then saw what was outside, she thought that she would see her younger siblings playing as usual but she saw a man who could stretch his arms to catch her little sister Ram

"Hahaha, you won't be able to catch me" said Ram, looking happy

'' His hands can stretch really be long '' said Rom, seen running, who also did not want to be caught by Luffy

"I'll catch you guys," Luffy said

It was seen that Ram and Rom were running to and fro to avoid Luffy's hand who wanted to catch them both, it was seen that Blanc's books fell from the closet because Luffy's hand ruffled the room

"" Luffy-san, be careful you don't drop all the books "said Nepgear trying to stop Luffy

"Stop him, Nepgear," said Uni who was seen tidying up the falling books

Luffy still seems to want to catch Ram and Rom, Nepgear tries to stop Luffy, but it is very difficult because Luffy seems to play cool with Ram and Rom. Uni looks really angry because she has to tidy up the falling books

Blanc who saw this was really surprised, she saw her favorite books and novels falling down. Blanc then felt really angry at seeing this.

"STOP YOU! DON'T FUCK UP MY ROOM, BERSERKER! '' Shouted Blanc angrily

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**In this chapter Luffy managed to save Lowee**

**Luffy looks very weak here because there is a system in the Gamindsutri world, I will clarify in the next chapter**

**I thought that Luffy would really be happy in this world because he found his new friends. Will he survive?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**Salam Author**


	6. Chapter 5 Is He The Male Protagonist?

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory/Compile Heart & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

**Arysta: Welcome to the Fanfic Neptunia: Pirate King and CPU, I am the Author of this fanfic, here we have two cheerful people who turned out to be the main characters in this fanfic**

**Arysta: Next to us is Neptune**

**Neptune: Hey all, greetings it is me Neptune, the main character you can be proud of**

**Arysta: While next to her is Luffy, the other main character here**

**Luffy is seen picking his nose**

**Luffy: Oh, it's nice to meet you**

**Neptune: What's the matter, bro?**

**Arysta: Actually there is nothing, I just wanted to introduce you**

**Luffy: What do I think? Then I want to find food first**

**Arysta: He is always like that, but I am still the main character here, otherwise I will find and beat you, Author bro**

**The author looks sweating. " **_**I'm not sure I can let you do that**_** "**

**Luffy: Hey I found a pudding!**

**Neptune: Hey keep your hands away from my pudding!**

**Neptune then left the venue**

**Arysta: Alright, please read this fanfic and enjoying it**

Seen now there are some girls sitting in a park at the Nation Lowee, they are seen drinking tea. The girls seemed to be enjoying their peaceful time

"So, can you explain, who is the straw hat boy?" Blanc asked

"He is a distant person, he is from the village of Fusha," Nepgear said

Blanc looked nodded in understanding, Blanc then saw beside them, there were seen Ram and Rom playing with Luffy. Ram holds Luffy's right arm, Rom holds Luffy's left hand. The two of them are currently swinging, Luffy's hands are showing so they look so happy swinging

"Ram-chan, Rom-chan look so happy, "said Nepgear

"Huft, that person really can't be told, he is really stubborn," said Uni irritably

"Hehehe, he was like that when we met," said Nepgear

Uni sighed in resignation seeing Luffy,

'' Thank you for helping me save my Nation '' Blanc said gratefully to Neptune and the others

"Never mind Blanc, we are friends," Neptune said

Blanc smiles towards Neptune and the others, Blanc is very happy to have friends like them. Blanc then looked at Luffy who was still playing with her little sisters. Luffy then looks exhausted playing with Ram and Ram

"I'm tired," said Luffy

'' Again onii-chan '' said Ram

"Yes, again," said Rom

"Ram, Rom, come here," Blanc said

Ram and Rom then heard blanc and then headed towards her, Luffy also headed towards Neptune and the others who had been eating snacks and drinking tea.

"Hey, I also want snacks," Luffy said

"Oh, you want some too, please help yourself," said Blanc

Neptune and the others were then surprised to hear the words from Blanc, Uni surprised to see their reaction to Blanc letting Luffy eat their food

"No Blanc, you better not give him food," Neptune said

'' Why? '' Blanc wondered

Luffy then stretched out his hand to take all the food and then ate it with one swallow. Everyone was surprised to see what Luffy did. Including Uni and Blanc with her little sisters

"I thought so," said IF

"Luf-san is great, he can eat all the snacks," said Compa

'' That's something unnecessary to praise '' said IF

"Hey Luffy, leave some for us too," Neptune said irritably

Blanc then realized from her shock and then looked at Financier, Financier understood, she went to the kitchen to get more snacks for Neptune and the others.

"Financier will bring more snacks," Blanc said, calming Neptune and the others

Everyone is happy because Blanc turns out to be someone who is fast thinking, Uni then feels that her tablet is trembling, she then opens it wondering who is calling him

_"Uni"_

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Asked Uni

" _Is the situation there safe? _''

"Everything is safe, Lowee has managed to defeat the incoming monsters" replied Uni

" _Good, sorry I can't help, I still have to do something_ "

"It's okay, onee-chan, I understand," said Uni

Uni then looked at Luffy and the others and now at Luffy who is grabbing snacks brought by Financier but is held back by Neptune and others except Blanc. Uni sighed at the person named Luffy who had changed their calm life

'' So Blanc-sama, what about the condition of Lowee? '' Asked IF

'' The situation has improved, residents can already return to their respective places, '' Blanc said

"Thank goodness" said Compa

"Nep-jr, do you whats wrong with the Lowee security system?" Neptune asked

"I still don't know onii-chan, but it looks like the security system has a virus," Nepgear said

"Who dares install a virus," said Blanc, who now looks very angry to hear that

'' Wow calm the girl '' said Neptune calming Blanc

Blanc then calmed down, she also felt it was useless if she was angry now. She must immediately find the person who installed the virus and then beat him. Luffy was seen once again eating all the snacks, Blanc was surprised because she hadn't eaten any

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU EATING EVERYTHING, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ONE!" Blanc said angrily

Everyone there doesn't seem to know what to do now, Blanc is now really angry at seeing Luffy once again eat her snacks.

"Hahahahaah," Ram laughed loudly

Blanc then looked at her little sister, she was really angry at seeing Ram

"Let's run Rom," said Ram who felt she would be chased by Blanc

Blanc chased Ram angrily. Luffy who saw her laughed very hard too. Everyone there seemed to sigh at Luffy's innocent nature

After that, Luffy decided to look for food again, he wanted to ask Financier but was refused. Financier said he could buy food for himself because Financier did not want to buy the food she had bought for Blanc

Luffy saw some residents repairing their house, Luffy walking while wearing a sweater given by Blanc, the shirt was almost the same as the one on Punk Hazard

'' Hey is that him? ''

Luffy then heard someone who seemed to be calling him, Luffy then looked back and right, there were some small children running towards him. Luffy was confused to see that they seemed to be happy to meet him

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked

"Aren't you the one who beat those monsters with your arms that can stretch?" Asked one of the children

"Yes that's me" replied Luffy

'Well, see he's the one who saved Lowee' 'said another little boy

'' True, onii-chan is awesome'' said, one little girl

Luffy smiled to hear the words from them, Luffy just scratched his back as they were all praising himself who dared to fight the monsters though they were so many

"Actually I'm not alone, there are still Nep and the others," said Luffy

'' So you are with Neptunes-acquaintances! That's great''

''Right''

Luffy adds a smile as they look admiring, he does not know that Neptune and others are so famous

"So do you know Blanc-sama?" Asked the little girl

"Yes, she is my new friend," said Luffy

All the little kids were amazed again. Luffy remembers that he has to find a food place because he's really hungry now. The snacks at Blanc's Basilicom are not enough to fill his hunger.

"Excuse me, I have to find a place to eat," Luffy said

'Well, see you again onii-chan' 'said the children

Luffy then went on to look for food, Luffy still couldn't find a restaurant that was still open. Luffy looks forward as there is Uni sitting at a café

"That's Uni" Luffy then walked towards Uni who was sitting

Uni was seen thinking about her sister's condition, she really didn't know what his sister was doing.

''Hey Uni!''

Uni then heard that someone had called her, then she saw that Luffy was calling her Luffy then sits in front of the Uni

"Hey, why are you sitting?" Asked Uni

"Hmm, why is that?" Luffy asked

"You don't have any manners at all," said Uni

"Oh sorry, I was tired of looking for a place to eat but I didn't find any at all" Luffy said

"Of course, this place is almost destroyed by enemy attacks," said Uni

Luffy nodded in understanding but he still had one question. "Doesn't this place have a very large wall," said Luffy remembering something.

Uni was then nodded understanding, did Lowee also have a very large wall that would protect them from the monsters but why did the wall suddenly collapse. The Union then wondered what had happened to the wall at Lowee

"And why did you look stunned earlier?" Luffy asked Uni

Uni was shocked to hear that Luffy knew that she was stunned at the thought of her older sister.

"Is there a problem?" Luffy asked

"No, nothing," said Uni

Luffy then nodded understanding, Luffy then remembered Uni had a cool weapon.

"Hey, don't you have a black weapon?" Asked Luffy

"Hmm, you mean this"

Uni then issued her big gun, Luffy was surprised to see Uni's weapons.

"This is a Long Range Rifle," Uni explained

"Wow that's really cool," Luffy said

Uni looks happy to hear Luffy praise her but because of her tsundere attitude, it doesn't show that she is happy at all. Just like her sister

"It's nice if you think so," said the Uni proudly

Luffy wondered how Uni was able to carry such weapons. Uni looks so proud to be praised by Luffy, Luffy is really innocent seeing weapons that are so cool according to him

''Uni, Luffy-san''

Uni and Luffy then heard someone called them, they saw it was Nepgear who called them. Luffy and Uni look happy to see Nepgear

"Hey Nepgure" said Luffy

Nepgear was really frustrated when Luffy couldn't call her name correctly, Uni saw that Nepgear felt frustrated and was surprised. Nepgear then headed towards Luffy and Uni and then sat near them

"So what are you doing Nepgear?" Asked Uni

"I'm looking for Luffy-san," Nepgear said

"Looking for me? What's up? "Luffy asked

"You don't know this place clearly, you can get lost," Nepgear said

"Oh sorry, I'm just looking for food," said Luffy

Nepgear sighed at the words of Luffy who said that he was not full of food at Basilicom. Uni who saw Nepgear who was attentive to Luffy only looked surprised because they only knew each other for one day

'' What about Nep? '' Asked Luffy

"She is with Blanc-san to investigate what happened to the wall at Lowee," said Nepgear

'' Oh, your word is true Uni'' said Luffy

'What word?' Asked Nepgear

"About the wall surrounding Lowee, there must be a problem with the wall," said Uni

Nepgear nodded in understanding, Uni turned out to be a cautious person and a person who had quick thoughts like her sister

"Is there food here?"

Luffy has ordered without Nepgear and Uni's knowledge.

"Sorry, there's only coffee here," said the waiter

"Oh, then I want one coffee," Luffy said

The waiter then nodded in understanding and then returned to make an order from Luffy. Luffy was seen sitting happily, Uni and Nepgear just smiled bitterly to see Luffy who was so happy going in this matter.

"How can you be so calm?" Asked the Uni irritably

''Why? We also need to relax right? '' Said Luffy

Uni can't reply to Luffy's words because they are true, they also need to relax first and think about taking their next step

"Luffy-san is right, we need to relax after the fight," said Nepgear

Uni then sighed in resignation, she then saw that the waiter had brought Luffy's coffee. She also had to be fit enough because of the fight.

"Hmm, can you bring me a cappuccino," said Uni

"Sure thing," said the servant

"Me too, can I please have one coffee with a little milk," said Nepgear

'' All right ''

The servant then returned to take orders from Uni and Nepgear. Luffy then drank his coffee and was surprised because the coffee was really good. After a hundred years he lived, it was the first time tasting delicious coffee. Coupled with the cold weather at Lowee

"Delicious coffee," said Luffy

"Thank Goodness you like it, Luffy-san," Nepgear said

Uni was looking up and saw snow falling. She felt happy because there were three friends with her. Plus a new friend named Luffy. She was quite annoyed with his very happy nature.

"Here," said the waiter who then brought Uni and Nepgear coffee

"Thank you," said Nepgear

Nepgear then drank her coffee and smiled because it was so warm and around it was cold weather. Uni also drank her cappuccino and felt warm too

"Are you not cold wearing clothes like that?" Luffy asked

Nepgear and the Union looked shocked at Luffy's question, they thought that it seemed like Luffy didn't know that Goddess and humans were very different at all

"We're CPUs, Luffy. "We are very different from humans like you," Nepgear said

"Oh" Luffy understood

"Strange, don't you know the Goddess?" Asked Uni

"Neptune and the others have explained but there are some that I don't understand," said Luffy

"Uni, Luffy is not an ordinary person," said Nepgear

"Yes, I know that," said Uni after seeing the power of Luffy

Luffy then drank his coffee again, he was really happy because he had friends talking again. He really felt alone after living in the world for more than a hundred years

"After more than a hundred years I finally had a friend that I could talk to," said Luffy

Nepgear and the Uni looked surprised to hear Luffy's words.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Asked Uni

"Oh, I forgot to say that I have lived more than 100 years," said Luffy

Nepgear and Uni looked really shocked now, they didn't know that Luffy lived that long. They wondered how Luffy could live that long. Luffy is a human, he should have died and even if Luffy is still alive, he would be really old. When they wanted to ask how Nepgear's tablet rang, Nepgear then took her tablet to see who was contacting her. It appears that the one who contacted her was Neptune

'' Hey, Nep-jr, come quickly with Luffy and the rest, 'Neptune said

'What is it onii-chan?' 'Asked Nepgear

"Hurry up here!" Neptune said irritably

'Alright,' said Nepgear

Nepgear then turns off the tablet

"What's wrong Nepgear?" Asked Uni

"My sister wants us to be in her place," Nepgear said

"If we have to go there, I think that there might be a problem," said Uni

Luffy then finished his coffee with one gulp, it felt hot but he held it back. Nepgear and Uni looked shocked to see it. Nepgear then left some credit at the table

The two of them then ran to where Neptune and the others were, Nepgear hoped that nothing would happen with her sister. Luffy looks still hot with the coffee earlier. They could see that Neptune and Blanc were near the wall, they looked fine

Nepgear looked relieved to see that they were all fine, she thought that there was an unpleasant event. Luffy seems to be exhausted from running, his stamina should still be a lot but strange, in this world he is really tired really fast

'' What wrong onee-chan '' said Nepgear

"I and Blanc will investigate some monsters outside that behave strangely," Neptune said

Blanc nodded. Nepgear was shocked to hear that.

"Am I coming too?" Nepgear asked

'No, we'll bring Luffy bro,' said Neptune

"Me?" Luffy was shocked

"Right, you will also join us in investigating," said Blanc

"So what should I do?" Nepgear asked

"Please take care of Lowee with Uni, Ram and Rom," Neptune said

Neptune then smiled at her sister. Nepgear looks sad because she can't help her sister. Her sister always told her to just watch.

'Alright,' said Nepgear

"Then we go first, let's go, Luffy," Neptune said

It seems that Luffy now looks really lazy to join Neptune and Blanc for doing research which of course is very boring, but he then realizes that he can find food there, maybe meat from wild animals. The NBL (Neptune Blanc Luffy) team went to investigate

Nepgear who saw them only seemed to hope that they would be fine. Uni then holds her friend's shoulder

'' Never mind Nepgear, they will be fine '' said Uni

"I hope that too," said Nepgear

Nepgear and the Union then turned and entered the city again in case

**WITH THE NBL**

It seems that Luffy is looking for food here and there, he sees a lot of trees but looks like he doesn't have fruits at all. Luffy looks so hungry. Blanc, who saw Luffy just look confused, wondered if he was still not full of spending snacks at his Basilicom

"Are you still hungry?" Blanc asked

"Yes, I'm still hungry, I really am very sorry," said Luffy with saliva coming out of his mouth

'' Patient Luffy bro, we will find food, jeez, your stomach is indeed made of rubber '' Neptune said seeing Luffy

They kept going through the forest, Blanc was confused because she was not seeing any monsters, they should still not be far away from Lowee. Blanc then found a very large rumpus field

'' Hey is that not ''

Luffy saw that there were some monsters who seemed to be sitting around, they were like wolves with a horn on their foreheads. They were seen sitting on the ground

NBL looked confused, they seemed to be doing nothing. They just destroyed Lowee. Blanc is really angry to see this, the monsters have destroyed her Nation, now they actually look relaxed

"Is it not enough!" "ARE REALLY GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Blanc said angrily

"Wow, calm down Blanc," said Neptune trying to calm Blanc

Luffy appeared to be only salivating because he thought whether their meat was good when eaten. Neptune who saw Luffy who seemed to want to attack the monsters then prevented it

'' Patient Luffy, don't just attack '' said Neptune

"But I'm really starving," said Luffy

Neptune is really exhausted now, she can fight them but their shares seem to be a little because of fighting monsters at Lowee.

"So what should we do now?" Blanc asked, who was still angry

"I don't know," said Neptune who was confused now

Blanc then calmed down, Luffy also looked calm despite having to endure hunger. Neptune looks at the monsters, then suddenly someone appears. NBL looks confused seeing this, who is that person?

Seen was a man wearing Leanbox clothing, Blanc and Neptune were surprised to see this. Luffy who saw him felt that he was a man

"Good, you did well

That person seemed to be talking to the monsters, NBL was confused to see this. Neptune looks curious about what really happened. Is Vert also involved in this?

The man then left. Blanc was really interested in seeing this, plus that the person's apparel was from Leanbox. All green clothes are usually from Leanbox.

"Hmm, is that a resident of Vert?" Blanc asked

''Vert?'' Luffy questioned

'' She's the Leanbox CPU '' said Neptune

Luffy nodded understanding, so she was like Blanc and Neptune. Luffy also seems to want to meet her and befriend her.

'Well, we're back now,' 'Blanc said

''What? Don't you want to attack them? "Luffy asked

"We are only investigating here, not against them," Blanc said

Luffy nodded. Neptune and Blanc then walked away, Luffy followed them from behind.

When they returned to Lowee they then saw that there were monsters who knew them. Blanc and Neptune looked surprised because suddenly the monsters surrounded them

"Wah-wah, why is the plot suddenly like this," said Neptune in the style of Breaking the fourth Wall

"Hmm, it seems like they were aware of us," Blanc said

Luffy seems to be getting ready to attack them. Neptune then takes out her sword, Blanc takes out her white hammer. They were all getting ready to fight the monsters

"They are like wolves," Luffy realized

'They are indeed wolves'' said Blanc sweatdrop seeing Luffy

One of the monsters then attacks Luffy, Luffy is getting ready to attack him.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** '' shouted Luffy

Luffy then hit one of the monsters, the monster was then thrown back very quickly. Luffy then looked at his right with another monster, he kicked the monster quite easily, he was used to it without using his haki

Neptune slashed using her sword. Neptune is quite expert in close range combat even without using her CPU mode. Blanc is also an expert as well. They are goddesses, of course, they are strong

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** '' Luffy kicked some of them. 'They are so many' 'said Luffy looking at them

'' **Rush** '' Neptune dispensed with some of them

Blanc from earlier looked quite skilled at using her hammer, it was added that she seemed to be annoyed at knowing that these monsters attacked the Nation

"I'll destroy you all!" Blanc said

Luffy and Neptune look stunned at Blanc's fiery anger. Neptune managed to defeat the monsters on the right in their position, Luffy also looks successful even though he looks exhausted, it is now seen that the monsters have been beaten by them

'' This is easy, '' Neptune said

"Right, I think it will be even harder," said Blanc

Luffy looks like he is breathing because of fatigue, then suddenly there is a pop-up screen in front of Luffy, it looks like there is a message that says level up, Luffy looks confused seeing this

"What's this?" Luffy asked

"You've levelled up, Luffy," Blanc said

''Level up?''

"Right, you become stronger than before, maybe you can get a skill or ability," Neptune said

"Wow that's cool, how do I level up?"

"You only have to complete the mission, hunt monsters or something else," Neptune said

"Well, I'll defeat monsters," Luffy said confidently

Neptune and Blanc look stunned to hear the words from Luffy that are so simple.

"But you better watch out Luffy," Neptune said

'' Take it easy, I won't die '' said Luffy confidently

Neptune and Blanc nodded at Luffy but they don't seem to believe that Luffy will be fine, because it seems like he will do something stupid

"Come on, we have to go back," Blanc said

The three of them then returned to Lowee, they found something interesting about this.

**IN LOWEE**

Seen now is Nepgear with Uni, Ram and Rom. Nepgear was still worried about her sister, Uni seemed to understand the feelings of her friend. They were sitting in the café earlier

"Calm down Nepgear, they will be fine," said Uni

''True! Onee-chan is a powerful CPU, she will protect Neptune-san and Luffy-san '' said Ram with confidence

Nepgear calmly heard those words. She is happy because she has friends who always calm her

"Turns out you're here"

Then came the sound behind them, the CPU candidates then looked back. Seen there are IF and Compa, Nepgear looks happy to see them

'' Iffy, Compa '' said Nepgear

''Hey Nepgear'' greeted IF

"What are you doing here?" Compa asked

"I'm waiting for Onee-chan and the others to come back," Nepgear replied

'' Where is Neptune and Blanc? '' asked IF

"They are investigating the forest," said Uni

IF and Compa looked surprised to hear that, if they knew they were there, they would meet with the remains of monsters. IF and Compa don't know that they will be there

'' Can you sit down? '' Said IF

"Oh of course," said Nepgear

IF and Compa then sat near Nepgear and Uni. They thought whether Neptune and the others were still long

'' I ordered one coffee, desu '' Compa said ordering coffee

"I want it too," said IF as well

"Okay, I'll be right back," said the waiter

They all then waited, Ram looked bored waiting for them. IF really understood Nepgear's feelings who were worried about her sister. Rom then sees someone from afar, she knows who it is

"Ah, that's them," Rom said, pointing towards them

Everyone then sees the direction designated by Rom, seen Neptune, Blanc and Luffy walking towards them. Nepgear and Ram, Rom look very happy to see their sister back

"Onee-chan! Come here, '' said Ram

Blanc smiled to see Ram calling them, the three of them then walked to the place of Nepgear and the others.

"We're back!" Shouted Neptune

Luffy looks limp because he doesn't eat, he then gets limp because they will drink coffee again instead of food in the form of meat. NBL then sat in their place

"So Neptune, what did you find?" Asked IF

"Yes, we found nothing" replied Neptune

"Huh?" IF was confused

"Yes, we found nothing" added Blanc

Everyone then looked at Luffy who was very weak, his head was visible on the table because he couldn't lift it anymore because it was too weak.

"What about you?" Asked Uni

"I'm very hungry," said Luffy

Compa then smiled at the words from Luffy, she then pulled out a huge basket, everyone was surprised to see it except IF

"What's that?" Luffy asked

'' This is food Luf-san, you can eat it, '' said Compa

"Really ?!" Luffy looked so happy to hear that

Everyone looks amazed by Luffy's nature which can change dramatically when looking at food. Luffy then took the basket and then opened it, he was shocked to see a lot of food there

"Thank you Compa," Luffy said very happily

Compa is seen smiling at that

'' Here Luf-san '' said Compa

Luffy then ate all the food greedily, Blanc sighed seeing him because she had to see such a scene, she did not feel disturbed when she saw Luffy eating. She just seemed to feel unique with Luffy's way of eating

"Did you really not find anything?" Asked IF again

'' No, we only saW someone interesting '' said Neptune

"An interesting person?" IF was confused again

'' Right, he's from Leanbox '' Blanc said

"Why is there a Leanbox person here?" Nepgear asked

"I don't know, but that person is really strange," said Blanc

Everyone seemed to be interested in the words of Blanc who said that the man was interesting, quite strange in Lowee was a resident of Leanbox

"He can talk to those monsters," Neptune said directly

Everyone was shocked to hear that except Luffy who was still seen eating his food very quickly. Everyone then stopped in surprise

"What do you mean, Neptune?" Asked IF

"It seems like this attack has been planned," said Blanc

"Planned?" Uni looked confused

"Right, that person seems to have ordered the monsters to attack my Nation, but I have yet to confirm, but I have seen with my own eyes that he talks to those monsters," Blanc said

Everyone was shocked to hear that,

"And I think that Vert is also involved in this," Blanc said

"Woooow, calm down Blanc, we can't accuse like that" said Neptune

"But I've seen one of her residents," Blanc said

Everyone doesn't know what else to say, they still don't believe that Vert is the one who did this

"Hey, do you want to know who masterminded all this?"

Luffy then spoke after eating very much, he was seen holding his big stomach.

"Yes, of course," said IF

"Then let's go to Leanbox," Luffy said

Everyone was shocked to hear the words from Luffy.

'' Is she not your friend, let's go to Leanbox and ask her if she's the one who struck the Nation '' said Luffy with confidence

Everyone was seen sighing at Luffy's words which had seemed so blunt

"I think that's a good idea," Nepgear agreeing

"I agree," Neptune agreeing

"I also agree"

"Me too" said Ram and Rom

Blanc was seen sighing at the words of Luffy who jumped straight to the point, but it seemed that it wasn't a bad idea

"It's not a bad idea," Blanc said agreed

"Okay, because many have agreed, then we will go to Leanbox," said IF who also agreed

'' Yeaaaa we will go to Leanbox '' said Ram

Everyone was smiling to hear the words from Ram

''Wait! So he will be the main character in this fanfic? "Neptune asked suddenly

"That seems to be the case," Blanc said

**AT ANOTHER PLACE**

'' Alright, it's finished here ''

Seen there was a long white haired woman, she had wings, she had easy green eyes and she was seen wearing black clothes. The woman looks like she is defeating some monsters.

"Okay, it's time to come back"

The woman seemed to have decided to return, but she was thinking of something

"I wonder, why are the monsters here suddenly going berserk," said the woman. "Will Uni be okay there?" Added the woman

The woman does not realize that she is being watched

"It looks like the CPU Lastation will be very busy this time," said the person

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhir bab**

**Luffy will have abilities and skills, you can definitely guess what skill Luffy will get. He will get it when the level is high. Luffy's level now is level 4**

**Luffy will also need other equipment in this world. If pairing you can determine it, whether Luffy will have a harem**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**If you still have questions, you can review and don't forget to leave a review**

**Salam Author**


	7. Chapter 6 Leanbox

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory / Compile Heart & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

Seen now there is a horse carriage going through a forest, they head to a place that seems far away. There were many people on the horse carriage, there were several women and one man

"Hey Luffy bro, calm down," said a young pink-haired girl

"I want to know about your friend named Vert," said a black-haired man looking out the window at the trees

Blanc only watched Luffy, who had been looking at the window, impressed with this new world. Luffy can see that the technology in this world is very different from his world

"I didn't know trees could be like that" Luffy said pointing to the trees

"What is your world like?" Asked Uni.

"My world is a pirate world "Luffy answered honestly

Uni heard Luffy's words then fell silent while imagining a world full of water and ships. Uni heard that pirates are thieves in the ocean, they always hijack other ships

Uni then looked at Luffy and saw his characteristics, Uni was surprised because Luffy was not at all like a pirate at all.

"Have you ever heard of pirates, Uni?" Nepgear asked

"Hmm, I've heard about them," said Uni looking at Luffy. "I only know their characteristics" added the Uni

"Are they great people?"

"Do they have power like Mr. Luffy?"

Ram and Rom looked curious about pirates, they are amazed to see Luffy so they want to know what pirates are.

"Hmm ... They don't seem to be great people," Uni explaining

Ram and Rom look surprised to hear that pirates are not good people, but why Luffy is so great and cool. Blanc watched the two younger sisters look very curious about pirates

She also had read several books and found something about pirates. Blanc feels that they are criminals for hijacking other ships in the ocean, but Blanc sees Luffy is not like a general pirate who does things like that, coupled with his innocence.

Neptune looks surprised because it seems they are actually interested in Luffy, even though she is the main character here but why does Luffy look like the main character

"Hey all of you, I'm the main character here, why do you look so curious about Luffy?" Neptune scowled

"Neptune, you are easily offended, aren't you bored if you always become the main character in this series, we also need another main character," Blanc said wisely

''Who? Luffy? "Neptune asked

"No, me" Blanc replied proudly

Everyone there was shocked to hear that, it turns out Blanc is also eager to be the main character. Neptune was only dumbstruck at the words of Blanc

"Heheheh" Nepgear seemed to just laugh when she heard they wanted to be the main character

"Mr. Luffy, is being a pirate fun?" Asked Ram

"Hmm yeah, I can travel around the world, unique places and meet some interesting people," Luffy said

Throughout his life, Luffy has seen a lot of races, he is never tired of meeting other races to see their unique quirks. He had seen all the races in his world so he now felt confused about meeting anyone else.

Luffy uses his immortality to roam the world again. He refused to have a wife, Boa Hancock because he knew that Hancock would be in danger for him being the pirate king, he didn't want anything like that

"Wow, it must be very fun," Rom admired seeing Luffy

Luffy just smiled seeing the two little girls in front of him happy to hear the story, they reminded him when he was little where he heard the story of Shanks' adventures that made him so excited

Blanc smiles seeing her two sisters look so happy, this is the first time Ram and Rom are happy to hear adventure stories. IF and Compa just looked at this casually, IF was tired of dealing with this trivial matter

"Hey, we arrived," Nepgear said

Luffy who heard it then looked at the window to see the place called Leanbox.

Seen here is a place like a city, it looks white and green. There is a gate

"Stop!" Said the guard there

"Inside this train are the CPU's from Lowee and Planeptune," said the carriage carrier

"Oh, please come in," said the guard

The gate then opened so that the horse carriage entered the Nation. Luffy saw the contents inside the Nation and was amazed to see that there was a tall building like Planeptune but it was green, some roads were seen floating in the air and there were seen a few vehicles on the road.

Luffy is was amazed to see that. The CPUs and the two humans who saw Luffy just smiled because of Luffy's innocent nature.

The train stopped at a place like the station. They all then got off the horse carriage

"We've arrived," Neptune said

"So this is Laenbox," Luffy said

"This is Leanbox, Luffy," said IF

'' Lenbox ''

'' Leanbox ''

"Leabax "

"Leanbox!"

"Leanxox"

"Leanbox!" Shouted IF tired of telling

"Wow, calm down Iffy," Neptune said, calming IF

IF then took a breath to calm herself. Luffy looks at the buildings, there are many shops that are more advanced than his world, Luffy also sees the residents wearing green clothes there

"Hey, they all wear clothes like that person at that time," Luffy said

"Right, the clothes are the same, Luffy," Nepgear said

Luffy then thought that it seemed like the person he met in the forest with Neptune and Blanc was someone who really came from here

"Now where is that person named Vret?" Luffy asked

"Right, Vert, she must be at the Basilicom," Blanc said

"Then we go there," Luffy said excitedly

"Do you know where the road is?" Asked IF

"No, I'm new here" replied Luffy innocently

They all sighed except for Ram and Rom who were seen laughing. "Then let's go, I'll lead," Blanc said

"Hey, I'm the one who leads," Neptune said, not to be outdone

"Why are you so angry, I just want to lead the way," Blanc said, responding to Neptune

"Never mind you two, this is not the time to lollygag. We still have assignments, 'said IF telling them

Neptune and Blanc were then calm themselves together. IF smiled at seeing the two of them calm down, IF then looked at Luffy who still looked impressed with this Nation

"Well, Luffy, it's time to go," said IF

Luffy who heard IF then nodded and headed towards them. They walked towards the Basilicom

Luffy is still looking around amazed by everything here. Luffy saw someone riding something like a vehicle, someone walking with friends or their family

Uni looks pensive thinking of her sister who seems to be alone in Lastation. She should go home after this but her sister always says to help them

"Uni, are you okay?" Nepgear asked

Uni was shocked to hear Nepgear calling her. "I'm fine Nepgear" replied Uni

Nepgear did not believe Uni. Nepgear knew that Uni was thinking of her sister

"Uni, after this we will go to Lastation," said Nepgear

Uni was shocked to hear that

''What?''

"Yes, we will go to Lastation to meet your sister," Neptune said

"There are some things I want to talk about with your sister, so don't worry," Blanc said

Uni looks happy to hear that, she doesn't feel worried anymore because she will soon be at Lastation

"Hey is that the place?" Luffy then pointed to a place shaped like a city very different from Neptunes Basilicom and Is a tower like Blanc's.

"Yes thats Vert's, Basilicom," said Blanc

They then decided to go inside. Just like Basilicom in general there were many guards there, Luffy then walked towards one of the guards

"Hey, do you know where Vert is?" Luffy asked directly

The guard was then surprised to see Luffy suddenly searching for where their Goddess was

"Luffy!" IF then pulled the collar of Luffy's shirt

"Aw aw, what's up Iffy?" Luffy asked, feeling annoyed when IF pulled the collar of his shirt from behind

"You don't just say that," said IF

"It's true. You might be caught 'said Compa

"Luffy bro, you don't seem to understand what good manners are," Neptune warned Luffy

"That's rich coming from someone like you Neptune," Blanc said, looking at Neptune

'' Blanc. Come on, why don't you ever support me. We are friends, you know, '' said Neptune looking at Blanc

Blanc sighed at the words of Neptune. Neptune is a CPU that cannot be relied upon in building her Nation, but it is not bad for advancing its Nation's trust and very rarely is there a rebellion in her Nation

"Excuse me, we want to meet Vert-san," Nepgear said

"Oh, you are from the Planeptune and Lowee, then please," said the guard, asking them all to enter the Vertical Basilicom.

They use the elevator to go up the same as Planeptune. Luffy looks so happy with what happened in this new world. When above, there is a very large room

"Wow, the room is huge," said Luffy

"Yes, one of the rooms must be full of collections of extras belonging to Vert," Blanc said

Luffy just nodded in understanding. They then walked through several rooms, Ram and Rom were seen opening one by one to see what's inside while the others just let their behaviour

"Wow, she's really a fan of extras," Nepgear looked at one of the rooms opened by Ram

"Not only extras but also games," Neptune said

"Game !? Did you just say game !? "asked Luffy

"Nep!" Neptune was shocked to see Luffy in front of her and almost made herself fall back but Neptune stood her ground

"Yoo Luffy bro, why are you in front of me suddenly?" Neptune asked

"Shishishi sorry, I just heard you say the game," Luffy said with a smile apologizing

Neptune just nodded understanding.

"So you like games, Luffy?" Nepgear asked

"Yes, I really like games, it makes me not bored" Luffy answered with a smile

They all nodded understanding. They then saw at the end of the hall there was a room that looked like Vert's room

"Well, this is Vert's room," Neptune said

"Luffy, you better not look at her chest," Blanc said

"How come?" Luffy asked

"Blanc has something she doesn't like from Vert," Neptune said

"What is that?" Luffy asked curiously

"You will know later," said IF

They then knocked on the door to call Vert. But the door is not open, they are all confused to see it. IF then taps again but still there is no answer

"Did she leave?" Luffy asked

"I don't know," said Neptune

IF then tried to open the door and was surprised because the door was not locked. "The door is not locked, do we just go in?" Asked IF to her friends

''Yes!''

Ram and Rom then immediately broke through the door to enter, IF was shocked to see that the two of them immediately entered. Blanc sighed at the two sisters

"Sorry, I didn't know that they will do that," Blanc said to her friends

"Never mind, they are still small children," Luffy said innocently

"Actually they will continue to be children, Luffy," Nepgear said

Luffy is confused to hear that, Luffy only knows that the CPU is the leader of the Nation. He doesn't know all about CPU's at all. They then entered the room because the door was opened.

Seen in a room that looks messy, there are several books falling, there is dust on the floor, to the extent that food is also visible there

"This place is a mess," said Uni, seeing it

"Right, this has not been cleaned for several months." Nepgear looked at the room

"That's because Vert is so lazy to clean it," Blanc said

They then heard a sound from another room there, there was another room in the room. Out of curiosity they then headed to the room to see who made the sound

Seen there was a woman playing a video game, she was wearing a headset while holding an analog stick. The woman is characterized by long yellow hair, wearing clothes like a green dress, wearing white gloves.

Luffy thinks that he seems to be Vert. "Is she Vert?" Asked Luffy

"Right, she is Vert," said Neptune

Vert is seen playing video games without noticing that she is now being watched. Luffy and the others are just dumbfounded by this woman in front of them

'' Woy Vert '' called Neptune

Vert then feels that if she is being called, Vert then turns her face aside to see Luffy and the others

"Oh you," Vert said, realizing they were here

"Have you been playing video games, Vert?" Blanc asked

"Yes, that's how it is, today there is a massive event so I have to get a prize at that event," said Vert

Vert then saw those who were so busy and was surprised because they suddenly came to the Basilicom. Vert remembers that Lowee was attacked by monsters so she decided to order some of her soldiers to help Lowee in fighting the monsters

Vert is surprised because Blanc and the others are here, they should have repaired Lowee's damage because of being attacked by the monsters

"Is Lowee calm?" Asked Vert

"Yes, I thank Noire, you and Neptune and her friends," Blanc said gratefully

Neptune and the others seemed to just laugh proudly, Vert smiled at the words of Blanc

"Well, I'll play my game again," said Vert

"Wait, Vert, we want to talk to you," Neptune said

"Speaking? What about? "Vert asked

"About the attack of the monsters to Lowee," Blanc said, glaring at Vert

Vert who was sharply gazed at by Blanc was just astonished. Has she made a mistake?

Now it looks like Vert and the others are sitting except Luffy, Ram and Rom who are seen playing Vert's game console

"Hmm, I understand," said Vert holding her chin

"Are you also involved in this?" Blanc asked with a sharp look

"I have no idea in this matter," said Vert

They looked at Vert saying that in honest words but Blanc still looked at Vert with an interrogative look. Neptune who saw Blanc then sighed

"Blanc, I think she's being honest," Neptune said

Blanc then closed her eyes while thinking about this, Vert could not have done that because they had been friends for quite a while added Vert sent her soldiers to help her Nation fight monsters

"Okay, I believe in you," Blanc said

Vert smiled at Blanc

"Thank you, I didn't know that a flat person like you could understand," said Vert

Everyone was shocked to hear Vert say flat. Blanc looks angry at the words of Vert

"What do you mean flat?" Blanc asked with a sharp look

"Ara, it seems like I said a forbidden word," said Vert teasing Blanc

"I asked what you mean by FLAT!" Blanc shouted, looking angry towards Vert. Vert looks just smiling

Luffy who saw it was just confused. Luffy then looked at Nepgear

"Hey Nepgear, why is Blanc so angry at the word flat?" Luffy asked innocently

Nepgear sighed when they seemed to be fighting

"Blanc has one thing she doesn't like about her," Nepgear said

"What's the thing she doesn't like about her? What is it? "Luffy asked

Nepgear then brought her face towards Luffy's ear to whisper something

"Blanc-san really doesn't like that her chest is so, flat," said Nepgear slowly hoping that Blanc didn't hear it

Luffy seemed to nod in understanding, he had no problem with Blanc's flat chest. Luffy has seen a lot of large women's breasts.

'' Nepgear! What have you whispered to him ?! 'Blanc shouted angrily towards Nepgear

"He ... I ... didn't whisper anything" said Nepgear

Blanc looked at Nepgear with a sharp look. Nepgear sweats very much and doesn't stop. Luffy who saw her was just confused

"I don't understand why she is angry," said Luffy

Vert then looked at Luffy and realized that there was a man in the Basilicom.

"Who is he?" Asked Vert

'' He is Luffy, he is our new friend '' Neptune said heading towards Luffy

"Ara, you seem to have found a male friend" "Vert saw Luffy

Vert sees Luffy wearing a purple t-shirt that Neptune seems to give, he wears purple jeans that Neptune seems to have given too, he has black hair, has black pupils, and has a thin body

"Hmm, is he your taste?" Vert asked

Neptune and others were shocked to hear that.

"Yes, you know, he is indeed a man who is dashing, but he can be counted on," Neptune said

"Neptune, you don't seem to know what this woman means," said Blanc, pointing towards Vert

Neptune understands the intent of Vert. Luffy is not a man who is too handsome or handsome but she is amazed by Luffy who seems to be great at fighting

"Don't get me wrong, he is a person who had a great role in saving Lowee," Neptune said

Vert looked at Luffy again and wondered if he could fight the monsters

"Is he the person?" Asked Vert

"You mean?" Blanc didn't understand

"I heard from one of my soldiers that there was a man who fought the monsters empty-handed," said Vert

"Yes, he's the one," Neptune said. Vert looked at Luffy again thinking once again whether he was the right person. Blanc sees Vert like that sighing understanding Vert's confusion. "I know for sure you don't believe it," Blanc said

Vert nodded towards Blanc. Vert heard from her soldier that the person could stretch his hands like rubber

"Can he flex his hands?" Asked Vert

"Yes he can" replied Neptune

'' Can you show me '' asked Vert

''Of course, I can. Luffy bro, come here '' called Neptune to Luffy

Luffy then hears he's being called and then walks towards Neptune and the others. He was confused about why he was called

"What's up?" Luffy asked

"Can you stretch your hands," Blanc asked

"Sure "Luffy then flexed his hand aside to take a drink beside him and then pulled it, Luffy then drank the drink.

Vert who saw him was shocked to see what had happened, she saw a man stretch his arms and then take a drink and drink it

"Gosh, I really don't believe what I saw," said Vert

"Yes, we also thought that, when we first saw it," Neptune said

Blanc nodded in agreement with Neptune. Luffy then returns to the console and then plays with Ram and Rom, Nepgear only sees them playing games with Vert's console

"Okay, so you think that the attack from Lowee is because of someone's behavior," said Vert who then drank her tea

Vert is seen thinking about this. The defence system in each Nation is not likely to be immediately exposed to the virus, she thought that someone would enter Blanc's Basilicom and enter the virus

"Blanc, do you have anyone new to your Basilicom?" Asked Vert

"No, I've never seen a new person working on my Basilicom" replied Blanc

Vert then returned to drinking her tea, she wanted to help something like this because her Nation was also exposed to slander

"Okay, what should we do now?" Asked Vert

"We're going to Lastation, we have to talk about this with Noire," Neptune said

Blanc nodded as soon as the others. Luffy is seen still playing games with Ram and Rom.

They were all seen talking to each other casually, the CPUs were talking to each other while the candidate CPUs were looking at Luffy playing the game

"Wow, that was very difficult," said Luffy, he was seen losing

"You should have taken a life when the monster fainted," said the Uni giving advice

Nepgear looks smiling because they look so familiar now. "Here, let me show you," said Uni, taking Luffy's controller.

Luffy is now watching Uni play. The candidate CPUs looked amazed to see uni playing very well, Luffy thought that he had to practice playing this game so as not to lose to Uni

"Look, it's very easy," said the Uni proudly.

"Wow you are great," said Luffy

"Right "agreed Ram

Uni's cheeks then turned red because she was embarrassed to be praised by them. Uni has never been praised like this, her sister is a serious one and very rarely praises her hard work at all

"I-It's still nothing," said Uni proudly and embarrassed

Luffy looked smiling seeing Uni like that while the other candidate CPUs looked smiling and also saw the nature of the Tsundere just like her sister

"Well, it's time to go to Lastation," Neptune said, telling Luffy and the CPU candidate

Uni then looks happy because she will meet her sister, she is worried about leaving her sister alone

"Then we'll leave now," Neptune said

They all then got ready to go to Lastation, Luffy and the two candidate CPUs from Lowee looked gloomy because they still wanted to play games again. Nepgear then looked at Luffy

'' Come on Luffy, we have to go now '' said Nepgear

Luffy and the two CPU candidates then stood up and followed them from behind. Luffy sees that it looks like they will meet new people again

"Where are we going now?" Luffy asked Nepgear

"We will go to Lastation, where Uni's sister lives," said Nepgear

Luffy nodded in understanding. Luffy then realized that Vert was seen living here alone different from the others who had an older sister

"Does Vert not have a little sister like you?" Luffy asked

Everyone then heard him, they all then looked at Luffy who felt unconscious that he had said. Vert also turned to see Luffy

"What do you mean, Luffy? Of course, I have younger sisters like them '' said Vert with a smile

"Really, I want to see her," said Luffy

Vert looked at Nepgear. ''Here! She is my younger sister '' said Vert hugging Nepgear

Nepgear was embraced by Vert, she seemed unable to breathe because her face hit Vert's large chest, but Nepgear felt soft. Neptune who was watching was then was angry because Vert suddenly hugged her sister

"Hey Vert! That's my sister! "Neptune shouted

"It's really a pity, you don't have a sister so you like to delude that Nepgear is your younger sister, " Blanc said looking at Vert

"Ara, you turned out to be someone who likes to spread the shame of others, right, Blanc?" Said Vert looking at Blanc

Blanc just sighed in resignation. Vert did not give up at all to make Nepgear her sister, not just Nepgear but all sweet little girls.

Luffy who saw her looked surprised, he thought that Nepgear was Neptune's younger sister but why did Vert say that her sister was Nepgear?

"I'm confused," said Luffy

"Phew, this is hard to explain to you at all, Luffy," said IF

"Poor Nepgear" Compa saw Nepgear still hugged by Vert

Nepgear tried to get out of Vert's arms. "Vert-san, I can't breathe, "said Nepgear who looked short of breath

Vert then removed Nepgear and smiled at Nepgear who looked dizzy because she did not have enough air in her brain. They then head to the elevator to go downstairs.

When below they saw there were people who seemed very busy talking about something. Neptune and the others then head to the crowd

"What's this?" Vert asked the resident

"Oh Vert-sama, we have a problem," said one resident

''Problem?''

"Right, someone just said that he would blow Leanbox"

Vert was then shocked to hear that a crazy person wanted to blow up her own Nation

"This is bad, this person seems to want to make the same thing happen with Lowee," said IF

Blanc then looked angry, she was eager to find this person and beat him up. Vert is wearing her serious face now and thinking calmly about this

"Where did you see this person?" Asked Vert

"There at the northern part of Leanbox," said one resident

'' Then you better take the children to the shelter, I don't know if he really wants to blow up Leanbox. As Leanbox CPU, I will not allow that, 'said Vert firmly

Luffy smiled at Vert's ambitions. Vert then turns to see Neptune and the others

"Friends, sorry. I have to take care of this first, 'said Vert

"Then we'll help you," said Luffy

Vert was shocked to hear Luffy's words

"Right, Vert, we are friends," Neptune said

Vert then smiles seeing her friends. "Thank you all," Vert said happily

"Well, let's go find this person," Nepgear said

"Good, now I will beat this person so he won't walk again," Blanc said with a growl

"Wow Blanc, too sadistic," Neptune told Blanc

They all then ran north in Leanbox to find the person

On the north side of Leanbox, you can see someone wearing green clothes, the Leanbox resident. He held a huge ball, he smiled while waiting for someone

This person is a man who seems unhappy with what happened in Leanbox

"Hey, who are you?" Asked one of the residents of Leanbox

''I? I'm a resident here, 'said the man

"What will you do?" Asked one of the residents

"I want to destroy all Nations, everyone, all CPUs!" The man shouted angrily

The residents of Leanbox were shocked to hear that. The residents think that this person seems to be stressed out so he doesn't know what he is talking about

"Come on CPUs, I want to destroy you!" Said the man angrily

Then come Neptune and the others. The man then looked very happy that he they had come.

"Finally you're here," said the man

"If I ask, who are you?" Vert asked the man

''I? I'm the one who will bring destruction to all CPUs, 'said the man in an aggressive tone

Vert saw that he was indeed one of her residents. Neptune who saw the man felt that he was the same as the man in the forest with Luffy and Blanc

"Hey, he was the one at that time," Luffy said

The man then looked at Luffy and was surprised because Luffy was not a CPU.

"Hey, are you a CPU?" Asked the man

''CPU? No, I'm not a CPU, "replied Luffy

The man then looked towards Neptune and the other CPUs.

"Why are you doing this?" Vert asked the man

"Because I hate CPUs, we don't need them," said the man

"Isn't the CPU responsible for guarding the Nation?" Luffy said to the man

"No, A Nation is still safe without a CPU," said the man

"This man doesn't know what he's talking about," Neptune said

Blanc and Vert nodded in agreement with the words of Neptune. Nepgear thought that he held something, Nepgear thought that it seemed like a bomb

"Looks like he's holding a bomb," said Nepgear

The man smiled at the words from Nepgear. "Yes, I brought a bomb to detonate Leanbox," said the man

All CPUs and residents of Leanbox are shocked to hear that. The man smiled at their reaction

"Hmm, isn't that too small to blow up the Leanbox?" Neptune said to the man

"Hahaha, you don't understand what I mean, loli CPU," said the man

Neptune then gets annoyed to hear that she is called the CPU loli. Indeed she is very small and like a little girl but she is a CPU, a CPU does not grow like a normal human

"I will only blast this wall so the monsters can enter," said the man

"Didn't you say you wanted to blow up Leanbox?" Luffy asked the man

IF then realized that Luffy had managed to say Leanbox, it was a miracle Luffy did it. She was tired of teaching Luffy

"It's just an illustration," said the man

"It's not cool at all," Neptune said, hearing it

The man was annoyed to see the CPUs now seemed to be lowering. The man smiled again

'' Okay, say goodbye to this Nation '' said the man who then threw the object in his hand towards the wall behind him

The wall was then destroyed because it suddenly exploded quite large. Vert was shocked to see that the Nation's wall was easily destroyed

Dogoo's then arrive. Neptune and the others were seen with their weapons

"He can talk to monsters," Blanc said

"Cool but strange power, "Neptune said

Monsters began to enter the city and get ready to destroy it. Neptune and Nepgear then ran forward to attack the monsters using their swords

Blanc ordered her sisters not to come forward, she took out her hammer and then came forward to fight the monsters. Ram and Rom stand guard from behind while removing their sticks

Vert pulled out her spear and stabbed one of the monsters, Uni assisted Vert from behind using her rifle. IF was also seen helping Vert attack the monster

Luffy seems to be behind with Compa who doesn't seem to dare come forward

"Compa, you just wait here and treat the wounded. I will come forward to defeat that person, '' said Luffy

Compa nodded understanding. Luffy came forward to attack the person, the person who saw Luffy just smiled and told the monsters to attack Luffy. Luffy saw two monsters beside him, then kicked the two monsters

Luffy sees a monster in front of him. '' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol** '' shouted Luffy who attacked the monster

Luffy saw a monster behind him then turned around. " **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi** " shouted Luffy kicking the monster behind him

The man is surprised to see Luffy defeat all the monsters easily

Luffy is then in front of the man, Luffy is getting ready to attack the man but there is a monster protecting him.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Bullet** '' Luffy then hit the monster's stomach so strongly that the monster bounced backwards

All the monsters have been defeated. The man was shocked because he didn't know that they could defeat all the monsters

'' Tch, how dare you give us weak monsters'' Blanc said arrogantly

"Doesn't it look like you're tired of fighting monsters at Lowee, Blanc?" Luffy said

"Shut up, Luffy!" Blanc shouted angrily

Neptune and the others just held back laughter seeing Blanc angry with the words of Luffy who was so deep

Vert looked sharply at the man because he dared to attack her Nation

"Are you really a Leanbox resident?" Asked Vert

"No, I can't be a resident of a CPU," said the man in a furious tone

"I don't understand at all. Do you have a problem, bro? '' Asked Neptune

The man looks silent in question by Neptune.

"Don't be happy because you saved this Nation, there are still other Nations" said the man

"That won't happen again, Lowee now has a new defence system and has been repaired around the wall," Blanc said

"Don't underestimate Planeptune" Neptune said proudly

The man was seen smiling. "Isn't there one more" said the man

Everyone was shocked to hear that because there is still another Nation, Lastation where Noire is. Uni then remembers her sister

"Onee-chan," said Uni unconsciously

Luffy looks at the man sharply because he has disturbed him. Luffy doesn't like the person in front of him who hates without a cause. The Leanbox guards then came to that location

'' Catch him '' command Vert

The guards then arrested the man for his actions. The man was seen smiling madly at what was about to happen

"We must immediately go to Lastation," said Uni

'' Alright Uni '' agreed Nepgear

"Then let's just use my transportation device," said Vert

They all nodded in understanding. Luffy thinks that this meeting with Noire will be different

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Neptune: Hey back with me, Neptune. Do you know why this chapter has an ending that is a cliffhanger? Because the author is so lazy**

**Author: I'm tired of not being lazy, don't you know Neptune, it's very difficult to do three fanfics at once but that doesn't matter to me**

**Luffy: Hey do you have food, I'm so hungry**

**Neptune: It's in the refrigerator but remember, don't take my pudding**

**Luffy: I understand**

**Author: Thank you for reading, in this chapter Luffy still doesn't have the skills. You know that Luffy has a longer adventure, Luffy might have an adventure in Gamindustri. Let's just watch Luffy's adventures in the next chapter**

**Luffy: There is no food in the fridge, so I just eat pudding**

**Neptune: I told you not to eat my pudding!**

**Author: Oh don't forget to leave a Review even with a foreign language, I really appreciate all of your reviews. See you in the next chapter ... Hey, Luffy get me some pudding too**


	8. Chapter 7 Noire has Friends!

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory / Compile Heart & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

**LASTATION**

One of the Nations look panicked, the residents there see on TV there are those who say that their CPU has been caught by someone. This, of course, makes all residents in the nation panic.

"Damn, how could this be?" Asked one of the soldiers

"I don't know, but I feel that someone doesn't like our CPU, if indeed this is the act of terrorism why would they only catch our CPU?"

The soldiers there seemed to understand the words of one of them. They then think about whether they should ask the other Nations for help? But their CPU always says that their Nation can solve their own problems.

"What if we ask for help from another Nation?" Asked one of the soldiers

"But our CPU always says that we don't need to involve other Nation in our problems," said one of the soldiers

"Damn, this is a bad situation"

The soldiers seemed to be unable to do anything, they could only use their weapons to fight the monsters that guarded the basilicoms so they could not enter inside.

Lastation weapons look more advanced than other countries. In other countries, they use swords, spears or wands, in Lastation they use firearms.

Most of the monsters are Dogoo. Dogoo are low-level monsters in Gamindustri, they can usually be found in nearby forests, they look harmless but still, they are monsters

Inside Basilicom, there is a woman wearing clothes like a waiter, wearing two ribbons in her back hair, she has black gloves, and her eyes are red. She is Noire

She looks restricted and can't move in her own Basilicom. She was seen with the man who seemed to be the person who tied her like that.

" _Damn, I was caught off guard_ " "Noire thought irritably as she struggled to take off the rope from her body. But can't because the rope doesn't seem to be an ordinary rope.

''Who are you?! Why did you catch me ?! '' Noire asked angrily

The man then looked at Noire smiling wickedly, it seemed like his plan has managed to capture the CPU. The man then looked towards Noire

"I have something against you CPU's, something that I despise you for," said the man with a wicked smile

Noire was surprised by this man in front of her, he behaved strangely. At that time Noire was hunting monsters near her Nation which were said to be acting strange. After Noire managed to defeat all the monsters she went home. Noire was careless when he wanted to return to Lastation she then did not know that the energy share inside her disappeared and then Noire felt unwell and then fainted.

Noire then wakes up and is shocked because he's suddenly in his Basilicom, Noire then realizes that he's not alone here, he sees a man sitting in a chair where he usually sits. And that's the story of how Noire can be caught

'' Damn '' annoyed Noire

"Still haven't given up?" The man sneered

"Hey, this rope is too tight, I'm still a woman, this hurts." Noire protested to feel that the ties were too tight

"Oh sorry, I have to do that because if it's loosened even a little, you can get rid of it," the man explained

"You mean if I loosen it just a little then this rope will come off?" Asked Noire

"Yes," answered the man honestly

Noire was then surprised to see this man in front of him, he seemed to hate the CPU but it seemed he had no problem talking to them. Noire then is still curious about the purpose of the man in front of him

"What exactly is your goal?" Asked Noire

"" Simple, I just want to destroy this Nation "replied the man

'' Destroying this Nation? Pff don't underestimate Lastation, said Noire despite being tied up

"Hahaha, all you CPUs have a very high ego, especially you CPU Black Heart," said the man looking at Noire. Noire then hopes that her younger sister will come home soon

"The nation will soon be destroyed by an explosion," said the man

Noire was shocked to hear that, what was the goal of this man in front of her.

" _I hope that Uni quickly returns home,_" hoped Noire

**OUTSIDE BASILICOM**

Outside, there were still many people gathering to see the soldiers fighting the monsters in front of their CPU Basilicom. The soldiers try to enter to save their CPU but the monsters always block them.

"Damn, what should we do?" Asked one of the soldiers

"I don't know" answered one of the soldiers

The soldiers then heard a sound like someone running behind them, they then looked behind them and saw several women and one man running towards them.

"They? ..." one of the soldiers seemed to know them

"The CPU's" said the soldier beside him

Seen Neptune (the main character, not really) and the others are running towards the soldiers. Soldiers look happy to see them because they think the CPUs will help them

Uni looks the most panicked there

"Where is onee-chan?" Asked the Uni frantically

"Black Heart-sama is being captured at the Basilicom," said one soldier

Uni panicked when she heard that her sister was captured. Uni tried to enter but was held back by the soldiers because in front of the Basilicom there were still several monsters

"Sorry Uni-sama, there are still monsters there," said the Lastation warrior pointing in front of the Basilicom. Uni looks angry at seeing the monsters, she then takes out her weapon and then shoots it at the monsters and hits some of them

Neptune and the others were shocked at what Uni had done, Nepgear then tried to calm down Uni.

'' Calm down Uni '' said Nepgear

Uni tried to calm down, she had panicked mixed with anger at seeing the monsters. "Sorry, I lost control of myself," said Uni

Luffy who sees Uni understands her feelings. Anyone would surely panic to hear that the person they love is in danger. Luffy then thought about how he could get into Noire's Basilicom

"Looks like I can enter from the top window, "said Luffy advised

Neptune, Blanc and Vert seem to feel unreasonable with Luffy's words, Luffy also remembers that Neptune and the CPUs should be able to change and then fly and enter through the window

"Why don't you change and enter the top window?" Luffy asked

"Change?" Just to fly? Hmmm, Luffy bro, you are really demeaning us, '' Neptune said

"We will not do anything stupid like that," Blanc said

"We are Goddesses Luffy, have you ever seen a Goddess do such a strange thing?" Vert asked as she seemed to boast themselves as a CPU / Goddess.

Luffy looks silent hearing them boasting about themselves. Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom who saw them just looked dumbfounded processing Luffy who didn't seem to understand the words of the three CPU seniors.

"Okay, then I'll do it," Luffy said

Neptune and the others were shocked to hear Luffy's words, Luffy then flexed his hands up and held the top of one of the buildings. Luffy then climbs up and then looks at one of the windows at the Basilicom Noire

Luffy is then seen getting ready to fly there, Luffy thinks whether one of his old tricks can be used in this world

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Rocket** '' Luffy then flew forward very quickly

The CPUs and the two humans were shocked to see this. They really didn't know that Luffy could do crazy things like that with his rubber body, Luffy then flew very fast to one of the windows and ...

**Bugh!**

There was the sound of a collision between Luffy and the glass, Uni forgot to say that the glass in their Basilicom was very hard and could be called bulletproof. Luffy was seen smashing into the glass and was stuck on the glass

''One question? Does he feel pain? "Neptune asked

"He said that he was made of rubber, so surely he would not feel sick," Vert said seeing Luffy still clinging to the glass did not know what to do

Blanc couldn't answer she was just silent. "He is really stupid, "said Uni looking at Luffy

Nepgear just smiled stiffly at Luffy, Ram and Rom laughing out loud at Luffy. Luffy then tried to open the glass but the glass could not be opened at all. Luffy then decided to hit the glass, he was having a hard time destroying it because the glass was so hard but finally he could destroy it and then Luffy went inside

Neptune and the others were shocked to see Luffy destroy the glass.

"Wow, he can destroy the glass," said Neptune in awe

"Despite his looks, he is super strong," Blanc said, not believing either

"Even though the thin body" agreed Vert

"Mr. Luffy is great," said Ram. '' That's right '' agreed Rom

Uni and Nepgear also looked shocked, especially Uni, who said that the glass was not easily broken and said to be bulletproof, but now it seems that there is even a human child destroying the glass.

"Then what will we do?" Neptune asked, confused

Then there was a shot towards the monsters, Neptune and the others were shocked to see it. It appears that Uni is the perpetrator of the shooting

"Hey Uni, why are you doing that?" Neptune asked

"I don't want to lose to him," said Uni

The CPUs and humans who hear the words from the Uni are just surprised, she has the same nature as her sister who does not want to be from anyone and in any case.

"We have no choice," said Vert who then took out her spear.

"You're right, we can't just stand still," Blanc said, who then took out her hammer

"Do we have to change?" Nepgear asked

"It seems unnecessary, they look like weak monsters," said Neptune pulling out her katana

**IN THE BASILICOM**

Luffy now appears in Noire's Basilicom, Luffy then goes searching for where the person named Noire is who is said to be Uni's sister. Luffy then realizes that he is not alone here.

"It turns out there are a lot of people in here," said Luffy, seeing many people who seemed to be on guard. Luffy can beat them all but the question is whether it's safe, if they all know that he's here then something worse will happen.

Luffy then decides to sneak in search of Noire's room, Luffy then walks very slowly, when the guards turn around, Luffy will climb up into the sky and when the guard leaves, he continues his journey

Luffy is really confused where to look, he is looking here and there but he only found a room without anyone, Luffy thinks that Noire's room is at the top of this tower. Luffy then looks for ways to rise above. Luffy then saw an elevator and two people who appeared to be terrorists came out

The two men were shocked to see Luffy, Luffy also looked so surprised because now he was found out. The guards tried to take out their weapons but it was too late because Luffy hit them both very quickly, they were then unconscious due to Luffy's powerful punch. Luffy then enters the elevator leaving them

While in the uppermost room Noire still seemed to be trying to untie the ties. The man looks to be sitting. Noire really couldn't stand seeing him sit where she was supposed to be.

"Actually what is your goal ?!" shouted Noire

"I already said, I will destroy this Nation," said the man casually

"I told you not to underestimate Lastation," said Noire who was still arrogant

'' Oh, you still have arrogant brushes, are you still going to be like that if this Nation explodes?" asked the man

Noire is then shocked to hear the words of the man in front of her. Noire is absolutely certain that this person seems to have a bomb somewhere that is so large that it can destroy Lastation. Lastation is a large country so it is impossible for a simple bomb to destroy Lastation

"Where did you keep the bomb?" Noire asked, staring angrily at the man

"Where do you think?" The man was seen trying to play Noire

Noire looks silent thinking about where the bomb was hiding, Noire hopes that Uni will immediately go home and shoot this man with her weapon.

"By the way, your basement is pretty cool," said the man

"Thank you, my Basilicom is the best Basilicom," said Noire proudly even though she did not mean to act proud. Noire then realized what the man meant from her basement

"Don't say that you ..."

"Yes, the bomb is in your basement," said the man who seemed honest

Noire is now panicking, this guy is not joking to say that he will blow Lastation, but why? Noire is really confused by this man's goal, why does he want to destroy Lastation

"Why do you want to destroy Lastation?" Noire asked

"Because I hate you CPU's," said the man with a wicked smile

Noire did not know for what reason this man hated the CPU's so much, the CPU had the duty to protect their Nation. Noire doesn't remember any mistakes to make the residents hate her

"Well, it looks like this party will start soon," said the man who then stood up and then headed to the exit. Noire can't let that person blow up her Nation

"Hey wait!" Shouted Noire who was still bound to try to release herself

The man just looks smiling wickedly seeing Noire helpless, the man then tries to open the door the exit door suddenly opens first. The man was shocked because the door suddenly opened itself

"It looks like this room "

A man's voice was heard, the man was shocked to see a boy wearing a purple t-shirt, wearing short purple jeans, he had black hair, black eyes with scars, he looked thin and he was wearing a straw hat on his head. Noire who saw him was also shocked, Noire thought that he was from the Planeptune seen from his purple clothes

"Hey who are you?" Asked the boy

"I should be asking that! Who are you ?! "asked the evil man

''Me? I'm Luffy, nice to meet you '' said Luffy cordially

The man was surprised to see Luffy so friendly introducing himself, the man realized that there should be a guard guarding at the door

"Where are the guards?" Asked the evil man

'' I beat them already '' said Luffy honestly

The man is then confused by what he is going to do, he is not likely to fight this child who has defeated his men easily. Luffy was surprised to see this man in front of him, Luffy then looked behind the man and was surprised to see a teenage woman.

"Hey, are you Noire?" Luffy asked. Luffy is pretty sure that the woman is Uni's sister. Seen from the same characteristics as Uni

"Y-Yes, that's me," said Noire. Noire was surprised to see the man knowing her name

"Thank God, I came here to save you," said Luffy, who then walked past the man and then headed towards Noire who was tied. Luffy then tries to take off the strange rope that ties Noire

Luffy also managed to release Noire with his physical strength, Noire was shocked to see this child's physical strength. Noire then remembers that she must prevent the man from activating the bomb

"We have to chase that guy!" Said Noire loudly

Luffy is shocked to hear Noire's shocking words. Luffy remembers that he met a man when he arrived here earlier

"Why?" Luffy asked

"He is the one who will blast Lastation!" Noire said telling Luffy

Luffy was shocked to hear that, so that guy was a bad guy who will blow up Lastation. Luffy feels fooled (Luffy has always been fooled)

"Let's go after him," said Noire

''Where?''

"To the basement" Noire answered

Luffy then nodded understanding but he did not understand why they had to go to the basement. They then ran to the basement, Noire thinks to use the elevator but it looks like the elevator has been damaged by the man

"Damn, it turns out he's smart," Noire said irritably. "Come on, we can use the stairs," said Noire

The two of them then ran towards the stairs to go down manually. Luffy still looked like he didn't understand Noire who wanted to go to the basement

"Why do we have to go to the basement?" Luffy asked as he ran

"He has a bomb there, a bomb to detonate Lastation," Noire said as she ran

Luffy nodded in understanding, so the man seemed intent on destroying everything. Luffy has seen criminals like that many times. They were then downstairs but suddenly there were a number of people facing them

"Well, it's time to kick someone's butt," said Luffy excitedly

"Wait, let me take care of them." Noire then took out her short sword. Luffy was really surprised by the CPU weapons, they have different weapons

Noire then came forward to attack all of them, with her elegant fighting skills, she could avoid the attacks of those people. Luffy is amazed to see her avoiding all of the attacks, it's like she has observation Haki.

Noire attacks them one by one, avoiding, attacking, dodging, attacking, dodging, attacking, that's how Noire fights quite differently from the other CPUs. Noire also defeated them all. Noire looks smiling proudly because she can beat them all

"How dare you fight a Goddess," said Noire proudly

Noire then took a look at Luffy, who was seen just being silent watching her fight.

"Hey! Come on, hurry up, we have to go after him, 'said Noire

Luffy nodded in understanding. The two of them then continued running to chase the man in the basement. When Noire and Luffy want to go down the stairs, they hear a voice call

"Onee-chan!"

Noire was shocked to hear the sound, she was very familiar with the screaming voice. Luffy saw that Neptune and the others turned out to get into Basilicom

"Hey, you guys finally succeeded," said Luffy seeing them

"Luffy bro, I told you-you were demeaning us," said Neptune

"But we praise you for succeeding earlier than us," Blanc said seeing Noire who seemed to be safe

Uni embraces Noire, Uni is so happy because her sister is fine. She was so worried from before, Noire just smiled gently looking at her little sister.

"Never mind Uni, I'm fine," said Noire

"But I heard that you were tortured," said Uni

"Tortured?" That's not true, I was only tied up '' said Noire who was grateful that the man didn't seem too cruel to torture her

Noire then has an idea seeing them all, Noire then looks at Luffy and thinks that it seems like she should introduce Luffy as her friend

"Oh yeah, let me introduce my friend Luffy," Noire said pointing at Luffy who was picking his nose

Neptune and the others were surprised to hear the words from Noire, Neptune and the others then seemed to want to laugh and finally laughed out loud, Noire who saw them was just surprised because they suddenly laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Noire asked

"Noire, you just met him you goofball," said Neptune

"She is truly a poor loner," Blanc said

"I really feel sorry for you, Noire-san," said Vert

Noire looks surprised, Uni then whispers to her sister. Noire's face then looks red because she is embarrassed to know that they all turned out to have known Luffy long before herself

'' Noire has friends? "that's impossible." Neptune sneered with laughter

Noire is angry and embarrassed to hear words from Neptune, Noire sighs resignedly to seeing them laugh at her. Noire felt her shoulder was being held by someone, Noire saw that Luffy was holding her shoulder

'' It's okay Noire, we are now friends '' said Luffy innocently

Noire looks surprised to hear that, she has finally met someone who wants to be friends with her. Noire looks red with her cheeks blushing

"A-Alright, n-now we are friends," said Noire stuttering

Luffy just smiled at Noire's tsundere nature. Noire then remembers that they have to go to the basement.

"We must immediately go to the basement," said Noire

''What is going on? Aren't you now free? '' Blanc said

"No not that, we have to stop the man who will activate the bomb destroying Lastation," said Noire

They were all shocked to hear that. "Then we must hurry," said Neptune

They all then ran towards the lower room.

And finally they arrived in the basement, in the basement of Noire's Basilicom it turned out to be quite large, they also saw several places that seemed to be prisons. They then continued to run and finally found the man who was standing very confident

"Finally you come CPU," said the man

"Well, it's over, raise your hand and we won't hurt you," said Neptune behaving like a policeman.

The man held back laughter at the words of Neptune. ''Raise your hands? Why do I have to do that? "Asked the man laughing at Neptune

"Because you have lost," said Luffy innocently

The man then looked at Luffy. "Lost? "Am I not hearing wrong, I'm the one who has won here?" Said the man with confidence

"Why do you think that?" Blanc asked with her flat face

"Because I have activated the bomb," said the man who pointed towards a large enough object such as a bomb.

They were shocked to see it, Noire was sure that it was a bomb that the man was talking about that could destroy Lastation. Noire thought whether the bomb could be turned off

"Nepgear, can you turn off the bomb?" Noire asked

"Hmm, I can, I need time to turn it off," said Nepgear

"Then do it now Nep-jr," said Neptune

Nepgear then nodded in understanding and then ran towards the bomb to immediately turn it off. Noire then looks at the man

"You said that you were going to blow Lastation, do you realize what you are doing?" Asked Noire

"Yes, I realize, I'm really conscious," said the man

"Then I ask one question if this bomb explodes, won't you be hit by an explosion right?" Neptune asked

The man then fell silent hearing a question from Neptune, he could not answer Neptune's question because Neptune's question turned out to be very true.

"This person really doesn't know what he is doing," said IF looking at the man

"He didn't think carefully about this," Compa agreeing

Blanc and Vert nodded in agreement with Compa's words.

"This person is really stupid, even dumber than Luffy," said Uni looking towards Luffy

Luffy looks smiling because people don't often mention him being smarter but, there are was now someone more stupid than him. Luffy just laughed heartily seeing the man who was now confused

"After you will be arrested," said Noire

The man is now scared because of his sudden plan. Nepgear was seen trying to turn off the bomb, she was happy because she knew how to turn off the bomb

"It seems like this isn't as difficult as I expected," said Neptune, who now would just wait for Nepgear to succeed in turning off the bomb.

The man seemed scared now, he was thinking of how to escape from this situation. He did not want to be a prisoner of the CPU, he then thought to use the monster to be his bait to escape

He then takes out the dogoo type monster to become his bait. Neptune and the others look surprised by what the man did

"You don't want to give up?" You're a stubborn person, '' said Neptune

"Well, it looks like I have to give you a lesson," said Noire who now uses her sword.

"This man makes me sick," Blanc said, staring sharply at the man while removing her hammer

The dogoo then heads to the CPU's to attack them. Vert who had taken out her spear then came forward to attack the dogoo

"Wow, I don't believe that Vert is going forward," said Neptune

"She even wants to destroy the monsters," Blanc said

Vert stabs all of the doggo with her spear easily, Vert sees that there are several dogoo in front of her that line up straight

'' Oh you want to be punctured, alright '' Vert then raises her hand

" **Sylhet Spear** "

A long spear popped up behind Vert and then stabbed the dogoo perpendicular. Some doggo's appear to be destroyed by attacks from Vert

"Easy," said Vert proudly

Blanc and Neptune also come forward to help Vert fight the dogoo's. Blanc uses her hammer to destroy them while Neptune uses her katana.

'' **Cross Combo** '' Neptune said, attacking the front

Neptune slashes the dogoo's with 7 slashes, Neptune looks smiling because she doesn't want to be outdone by Vert. Neptune sees that there are two dogoo from above, she then slashes the two dogoo's easily

Blanc defeated seven of them. Noire who had been silent then came forward to join Neptune and the others to defeat the dogoo's

'' **Tornado Sword** '' Noire twisted slashing the dogoo with one strike.

Look no more dogoo left. They have all been destroyed by the CPU. The CPU candidate only sighed in resignation because they did not share the dogoo.

Luffy saw the man sneaking trying to run away from them, Luffy then stretched his arms and then grabbed the man and then pulled him away. The man was shocked to see Luffy's strange strength that could extend his arms. Luffy holds the collar of the man's shirt and stares at it

"I'm sorry," said the man in fear

Luffy just stared at the man, he thought that Noire had the right to punish this man. Nepgear was seen trying to turn off the bomb and then finally succeeded.

"Phew, finally I succeeded," said Nepgear

'' Good job Nep-jr '' said Neptune proudly

Nepgear smiled at the compliment from her sister. Nepgear then goes to another place.

"Okay, now it's over," said Noire who then looked towards the man held by Luffy

Noire goes towards him, the man looks so scared and intends to run away but he can't because Luffy's grip is so strong that even with both of his hands he can't take off Luffy's grip

"Now you can't run," Noire said, seeing the man

"Okay, I'm giving up," said the man

Noire smiled seeing the man finally give up and didn't want to fight again

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

Moments later, the man was then held back, the residents now seemed calmer now because they had seen that their CPU was fine. Noire also told the soldiers to eradicate the remaining monsters

Neptune and the others are now seen gathering at Noire's Basilicom, Luffy sees that in Noire's Basilicom there are no games or anything entertaining. Noire is talking to Neptune and the others

"So you know him?" Noire asked looking at Luffy

"Yes, Iffy found him when he was in the forest," said Neptune

IF nodded to confirm the words of Neptune, Noire did not know there were people who lived in the forest. In the forest of Gamindustri, there are lots of monsters, so there is no way someone would dare to live in the forest

"So, you made him become your resident?" Asked Noire again

'' Yup, he is now a resident of the Planeptune '' said Neptune proudly

Neptune is quite happy to have a person like Luffy who is happy going, not too serious, likes to play games and jokes. Noire looks nodding at understanding Neptune.

"I also want to recruit him to become a soldier in my Nation," Blanc said

Everyone was shocked to hear the words of Blanc. Ram and Rom look happy to hear the words of their older sister.

"You want to make him your soldier?" Asked Vert once again

"Right, he has great fighting ability, so he might be the strongest Lowee warrior," Blanc said

"Hmmm Blanc, isn't your Nation not going too far in the military, it is my Nation that deserves to have the strongest warrior," said Noire

"Ara, without your military technology it will be hard, Noire-san," said Vert, not wanting to lose boasting her Nation

"Hey Planeptune technology is also great after all Luffy is already a resident of mine so don't take it for granted," said Neptune not wanting to lose

Nepgear and Uni seemed to just smile resignedly to seeing the senior CPUs debating with each other. Luffy was seen looking for a game console for him to play. Luffy then goes towards Neptune and the others

"Hey, is there a game here?" Luffy asked

"Game?" "Uni, bring a console for Luffy to play," said Noire

"Okay onee-chan" Uni nodded. "Come on" invited Uni

Luffy then walks with Uni to Noire's game console while the CPUs are still talking to each other

"So Noire, why does someone hate you to the point he wants to destroy your Nation? Did you do something that made him hate you? "Neptune asked

"No, I don't know that person! After all, he seems to hate all Nations not only me! '' Noire said in protest because she was accused

"Fine, don't be angry," said Neptune

"Hmmmmm, this is strange at, we are doing everyday work and there is no protest at all from the population, but out of nowhere these people seem to hate us," said Vert also thinking about this

"They are just losers who don't like us because they don't seem satisfied in our leadership," Blanc said

"I agree with Blanc, they are only dissatisfied people and then rebel," said Noire

All CPUs nodded in agreement with the words of Noire.

''One question? Do they have an organization? '' Asked Neptune

"I don't know, I hope he doesn't," said Noire

"Yes, that would be very annoying and it was very troublesome," said Blanc

They all nodded in understanding, it seemed Noire had prepared some snacks so they could talk to each other calmly. Neptune takes a pudding and then eats it

"So, where does Luffy live now?" Blanc asked Neptune

"Hmmm maybe he will stay in my Basilicom," said Neptune

''Are you sure? He is a man, 'said Vert

"Yes, I'm sure, it's pretty fun to have him, maybe I won't be alone playing games," Neptune said

"Onee-chan, isn't there me?" Said Nepgear who felt forgotten

'' Oh sorry Nep-jr, I forgot '' Neptune said casually

Nepgear was seen smiling stiffly at the strings of her older sister who just forgot about her. The other CPU's are seen sighing at Neptune

"Well, it looks like we will make peace again," said Neptune

"Yes, we also need this," Noire agreed

Luffy and Uni then came back while Luffy took Noire's game console, Noire smiled proudly because she would show Luffy her console

"I'm back, let's all play the game," said Luffy with an impatient smile

"Okay, but how many players can play?" Asked Vert

"4 players," said Noire

"Then we'll play alternately, I'm first," said Neptune

Neptune, Vert and Blanc then took their console stick, Noire wanted to take her property but Luffy took the stick faster.

'' Hey, I'm the CPU'' Noire said annoyed at Luffy

"I'm first," said Luffy, not to be outdone

Luffy and Noire are now seen fighting over each other, Neptune and the others are seen just sighing at the two of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**End of chapter**

**Neptune: Finally you met all CPUs, Luffy**

**Luffy: Yes, I'm happy to meet all of you**

**Noire: What do you mean by that? * Flushed ***

**Blanc: He means, he's happy to meet us Noire, why don't you understand his words**

**Noire: Yes, I know that, but that's not what I mean!**

**Vert: All of you calm down, why do you always fight?**

**Blanc: Hmm, you seem humble because you definitely want the popularity right, Vert?**

**Vert: Blanc, isn't that reason enough to make excuses, but how about you, what's popular with you, hmmm oh yeah, ... average**

**Blanc: Fuck off! Do you want me to beat the shit out of you ?!**

**Neptune: Wow, calm down Blanc**

**Author: Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review as usual and you like this story on Fav. Luffy finally meets the CPUs, he will have skills and abilities in the future. Hey Neptune! Where is all the pudding in the fridge ?!**


	9. Chapter 8 Living Peacefully

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

It's been half a year since Luffy has arrived in Gamindustri, Luffy is already used to living here, he's happy to have new friends here even though they are all women but it doesn't matter to him. Luffy has studied the world quite a lot, Histoire is the one who taught him about Guilds, Items, Levels, Status, Equipment, Skills and others. Luffy felt dizzy and wants to sleep but Histoire scolds him when he falls asleep when she explains.

Luffy then bought some of his clothes along with Nepgear who helped him, Luffy was very poor in choosing clothes so Nepgear had to be with him in picking his wardrobe. After that Luffy then returned to the basilicom and then fell asleep soundly because he was tired of buying a few clothes, food and some equipment.

"Luffy, don't you want to take a shower first?" Nepgear asked

"Oh, you're right" said Luffy

Luffy then walked away and then headed to the bathroom, he then brought a towel, Luffy opened the bathroom door and then was surprised because he saw Neptune who seemed to be taking a shower. Neptune was then shocked and covered her body

"Hey, Luffy bro! Don't you see I'm taking a shower ?! '' Neptune shouted irritably while covering her loli body

"Oh sorry" Luffy then closed the bathroom door and then he sat in front of the bathroom waiting for Neptune to finish bathing. Luffy then wondered if an oracle needed a bath? Luffy is a person who always takes a shower once a week but he always gets chewed out by Histoire because of his habits, so Luffy is taking a shower once a day

"Are you done?" Luffy asked

'' Soon, '' said Neptune

Luffy just nodded understanding, he was still sitting while looking stunned. Neptune inside is using soap, the soap is purple like the colour of her hair, of course, the soap is fragrant. after that Neptune then uses a towel to cover her body and then comes out

"I'm done," Neptune said

"Then take a shower," said Luffy, who then went into the bathroom

Luffy then realized that he hadn't bought his soap

"I forgot to buy my soap," said Luffy

''Soap? Why don't you just use mine, 'Neptune said

'' Oh, thank you Neptune '' said Luffy with Neptune's approval

Neptune just smiled casually, Neptune then went to go get her clothes. Luffy is now bathing, he then takes Neptune's soap which was so fragrant, Luffy realizes that the CPUs are likely to live with such a fragrant smell.

Luffy uses the soap to rinse his body. After taking a shower Luffy went out of the bathroom using a towel, he then went to his room and put on clothes he had just bought, his clothes were a purple jacket with an N symbol on his chest, he was wearing purple jeans too. Luffy is really surprised that every Nation has a certain colour, Planeptune has purple, Lastation is black, Lowee is white and Leanbox is green.

Luffy wonders if there are still other CPUs in the world but he only sees four of them, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. Luffy never met other CPUs but Histoire said that there might be other CPUs in other dimensions. Luffy felt very excited to hear about other dimensions.

After dressing, Luffy then headed to the living room where there were guests who came here, there were Noire, Blanc and Vert who came here. Luffy is happy to see them visiting

"So are you comfortable staying here for half a year?" Noire asked Luffy

'' Yup, I'm comfortable staying here '' said Luffy with a friendly smile

The other CPUs seemed to just nod understanding, Neptune then looked at them all because they suddenly came here.

'' So what do are you guys doing here? '' Asked Neptune

"We only wanted to visit," said Vert

"oh okay then" Neptune seemed to understand

Luffy then went to the fridge to pick up the food he could eat, he saw some pudding, Luffy looked at Neptune wondering if she saw it, after the safe situation he took the pudding carefully. Luffy then turns on the Neptune TV screen and console to play games, Luffy also uses Neptune pudding while playing video games.

Neptune is talking to other CPUs there

"Neptune, do you know that our share energy is decreasing?" Noire asked

'' Yup right, I don't know why suddenly our share energy is reduced '' Neptune said who was also surprised by what happened.

'What about you Vert, Blanc, does your energy share also diminish?' 'Neptune asked Vert and Blanc

'' No, my share energy looks fine '' said Vert

'' Likewise with me, 'Blanc said in a flat tone

Neptune nodded in understanding, Noire seemed to be thinking about this strange problem, why only Neptune and she suddenly had their share energy drastically reduced. This is really confusing for Noire

"Is this related to the incident half a year ago?" Asked Noire confused

"It's possible, but it's quite strange that only the two of you lack shares," Blanc said

Luffy looks to be playing games, Nepgear then appears to be wearing a towel because she feels the need to take a shower. Nepgear was shocked to see that there were Vert and the others here

"Ara Nepgear-chan, you are so sexy like that," said Vert looking at Nepgear

Nepgear's cheeks then flushed at Vert's words, Neptune just stared at Vert with a dazed look mixed in surprise at Vert's praise of her sister, she felt that Vert had quite a perverted nature. Likewise with Noire and Blanc looking at Vert

Nepgear then sees Luffy and realizes that he is a man, she forgets that Luffy is a man because she rarely sees men in Gamindutri. Nepgear then looked quickly to her room to put on her clothes, Luffy who saw Nepgear was just surprised, he did not understand why women were so shy like Hancock, Luffy decided not to marry her and other women, because he is now eternal in age so of course Hancock and the women in his world will die at age.

"She is so shy," said Vert, happy to see Nepgear so shy

'' Stop looking at my sister with such a perverted look '' Neptune said looking at Vert.

"Ara are you jealous?" Asked Vert

"Why do I have to be jealous, why are you are so weird Vert?" Neptune said looking at Vert with a frown

"Hey you guys, we still have problems here," Noire said to both of them

Blanc nodded in agreement. They must immediately think about this problem so that no more troublesome problems occur like half a year ago.

"Well, now we have to think about the point first, why has our share energy diminished Neptune?" Asked Noire

'' I don't know '' said Neptune, who was annoyed because she continued to be asked by Noire

"That's not what I mean, I mean, why can our share energy decrease, I have a theory that our share energy is reduced because our population trust is reduced," said Noire

Neptune seems to agree with the words of Noire, this is really strange. Histoire was later seen coming from the streets. Histoire was shocked to see Noire and the others here.

"What are you three here for?" Histoire asked as she flew towards them.

"Me and Neptune have a problem," said Noire

"Oh, about your share energy suddenly diminishing, huh?" Guessed Histoire

Neptune and the others were shocked to hear that Histoire knew what they were discussing.

"How do you know?" Neptune asked

"I am your Oracle, you forgot that," said Histoire towards Neptune

Neptune then hit her head cute. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Neptune said, forgotten. Histoire just sighed with Neptune's behaviour that was so childish that it was different from nature when she changed to Purple Heart, Purple Heart has a very different nature from Neptune, she has a serious, firm and dashing look from Neptune

"I know the cause," said Histoire

"Really"?" Asked Noire curiously

'' Near Planeptune and Lastation, you will see that there seems to be a rebellion '' said Histoire giving information.

Neptune and others were shocked to hear that, they did not know that there was a rebellion, Histoire sighed at their reaction, they really did not know there was a rebellion.

'Why are they rebelling?' Asked Vert

"They seem to be angry about something," Histoire said. "By the way, how did you just find out about this, the whole community already knew about it," said Histoire

Neptune and Noire looked confused to answer Histoire's question, who seemed to be very angry because they were negligent as a CPU. Luffy saw that they seemed to have a problem then came to them.

"Do you have a problem?" Luffy asked

"Yes Luffy, we have a problem, Histoire said that there is a rebellion near Planeptune and Lastation," Neptune said

"Then we have to go there," said Luffy

"Luffy-san is right, you have to get there immediately to investigate what really happened" Histoire agreed with Luffy.

Neptune and the others seem to agree with Luffy's words, they have to go there to overcome this because this is the only way for the future of Planeptune and Lastation

"Okay, we'll go there, will you join Vert, Blanc?" Neptune asked

"Yes, we will join," said Vert

'' This is our problem too, '' Blanc said

Neptune seemed to feel grateful to those who so wanted to help her. They were all then seen getting ready to leave. Histoire was seen preparing their vehicle

"Well, we go first Histy," Neptune said

"Be careful of all of you," said Histoire warning

"I want to come!" Nepgear seemed to want to come too

"Sorry Nepgear, you must guard Planeptune, "Neptune said

Nepgear was sad to hear that, she was very eager to join her sister to help her.

'' Okay onee-chan '' complains Nepgear

Neptune smiled seeing Nepgear understanding.

"Well Histoire, we shall go," said Neptune

Histoire only hoped that they would be fine. Histoire then returned to work on her task to take care of the Planeptune

**NEAR PLANEPTUNE AND LASTATION**

It appears now that Luffy and the CPUs have finally arrived, they see that there is a large enough village in the forest. Luffy and the CPUs can also see a huge crowd

"Why are there so many people there?" Neptune asked

"I don't know, they are like taking refuge from something," said Noire

'' We'd better approach them and question them, '' Blanc said

They all nodded in agreement with Blanc, all of them then headed to the village to see what had happened, the residents then saw Luffy and the CPUs. Luffy was surprised to see residents staring at them with sharp gazes as well as Neptune and the other CPUs who seemed to be angry with them.

"What's this place?" Luffy said kindly

All the residents and the crowd looked at Neptune and the others, Blanc felt uncomfortable when looked at by all of them. Vert saw a number of small children hiding behind their respective mothers.

'' Hmmm can I ask what is this? '' Asked Noire

"Those are the CPUs!" Shouted one of the residents

Neptune and the others were shocked to hear one of them screaming in surprise. Luffy saw them suddenly angry as if Neptune and the others had made a problem with them

'' Woah what's this? why are they angry? '' asked Neptune

"I don't know, I don't know" replied Blanc

"Hmmm, this is strange, I've never seen residents angry like this," said Vert

Noire looks surprised to see them fighting and getting angry. Noire then sees one of them

"Hey what's this?" Asked Noire

"Go away CPUs!"

'' Have you not cast us off? ''

"Why are you here ?!"

There was shouting from the residents, Neptune and the others were really confused to see them suddenly angry. Neptune then saw that they also pelted them with items

''What is this? Why are they so angry? Have I become a bad main character? '' Neptune asked, seemingly avoiding their throw

"Tch, I don't know why but this makes me angry, they don't listen to us at all," Blanc said, looking angry at them

"Calm, down Blanc, we do not know what happened here, you can't just beat them arbitrarily," said Vert

'' Vert is correct, they are only residents not monsters '' agreed Noire

Luffy, who saw the villagers who were angry and did not hear the word from Neptune and the others he then headed for a high place, he seemed to have plans to calm them down.

'' HEY YOU! THEY ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES FOR YOU! "Luffy shouted very loudly

The residents were shocked to hear such a loud scream, Neptune and the others were shocked to hear it too

'' Thank you Luffy bro, now they are calm '' Neptune said exhausted by avoiding all their throws

Noire then went forward to one of the residents. Noire wants to ask what this really is.

'' What is this? '' Asked Noire to one of the residents

One of the residents she asked looked nervous in front of one of the CPUs, he then raised his mouth to start talking

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"So it was" Noire seemed to close her eyes while collecting the words of the person in front of her.

Seeing Neptune and the others sitting in a place like a bar, Neptune sat down with Vert and Noire along with Luffy who was tired of hearing the words of the man. Noire then looked at Neptune and the others

"They seem to be attacked by monsters, people in this village are mostly from other villages whose villages were attacked by monsters so they take refuge here," said Noire

Neptune and the others nodded in understanding.

"They also wanted to go to one of our Nations to look for a place to live but there are some soldiers like our soldiers who are blocking them from allowing them to enter and drive them away," said Noire

The other CPUs were shocked to hear it, they did not know there were soldiers doing the same thing. It's very strange.

''They are not my warriors, I can not say such a thing to my soldiers '' Vert said

"So do I, I accept anyone who wants to stay in my Nation," Blanc said

"It's not my thing either, do you believe that the main character would do that?" Neptune said with confidence

The three CPUs then looked at Noire who thought it was her warrior, Noire was shocked to be looked at by them like that

"Th-That's not my warrior, why are you looking at me like that!" Irritated Noire

One of the residents was surprised to see those who were now accusing each other, this confused him

"So it's not your soldier?" He asked

"Of course not!" Shouted the four CPUs

He was then shocked to hear them shouting. Luffy looks laughing at them. The four CPUs then calm themselves and then think about this problem

"Well, it's time to solve this problem," said Vert

"What if you go live in the Planeptune because it's quite close here," Neptune said, inviting them

"Thank you, is that okay?" He asked

"It's okay, I'm happy when my population is increasing," Neptune said happily

"You're happy because the energy share will increase," said Noire

Neptune just smiled nervously with Noire's words, but actually she really wanted to accept anyone who wanted to be a resident, she didn't really care about the shares.

'' Hey what is it ?! ''

"Is that a monster ?!"

Luffy and the CPU's then heard some people shouting. Luffy, Neptune and the others then come out to see what happened. They were then shocked to see that there were lots of monsters outside the village. This was really strange because the monsters this time are suddenly ferocious, they really looked ferocious

"Lots of them," Neptune said, seeing lots of monsters like Dogoo, Ancient Dragon and a few other monsters

"They are too much for us,*" said Vert looking at the monsters

"What should we do?"

''Mother''

It was seen that the children were scared, Luffy who saw them only felt sorry because they had lost their homes and could not go anywhere else, even this village was no longer safe.

"We have to evaluate all these people," Blanc said

"To Planeptune, they have to go to the Planeptune because it's quite close to here," Neptune said

"Okay, but before that, you have to contact Planeptune to bring the transportation," said Vert

'alright, wait a minute,' said Neptune

Neptune then releases her communication device. The other CPUs are seen getting ready to fight the monsters. Maybe they can finish them all but they can't guarantee that the residents will be safe because it looks like the monsters will attack randomly

'' Luffy help us, '' Blanc said

"Of course, I'm getting ready," Luffy said confidently

"Luffy, by the way, what's your level?" Asked Noire

"I'm level 20" replied Luffy

Noire, Blanc and Vert were shocked to hear that, they did not know that Luffy's level was so high so quickly. Luffy is seen getting ready to fight the monsters

"You better change" said Luffy

"You're right, alright ..." Vert then changed to HDD mode, she was seen wearing white clothes, she was now green-haired, had wings, and he was seen holding a spear.

"Me too," said Noire

Noire then turned into its HDD mode, she now had white hair no longer tied, she wears black clothes like a swimsuit and it looks like she is holding a sword

"You must be very eager to fight those monsters," Blanc said, who then changed to her HDD mode. Blanc looks quite different too, she has light blue hair, wearing white clothes and is holding an axe

'' Hey I should have been first '' Neptune also changed not to be outdone, she looked the most different, her hair looked elongated with two braids, her hair was a dark purple, she became tall, wearing black clothes mixed with purple, she held a sword

Luffy looks more excited when they change, Luffy is then preparing to fight them

"Luffy, don't be too hasty, they are too much for you," said Purpleheart knowing

"Hmm, you worry too much about him Neptune, he can take care of himself and he is a strong man," said Blackheart

Purpleheart sighs resignedly to the words of Blackheart, Greenheart looks smiling seeing Luffy being impatient to fight. Whiteheart looks to support Luffy who also wants to beat the monsters

"Come on, Luffy! "Let's kill them all!" Blanc said with enthusiasm

"Yeah, I also think like that," said Luffy

Luffy and Blanc then head forward very quickly to the surprise of the others. Purple and the other CPUs were shocked to see them so fast, Purple sighed when they were thirsty for battle, Blanc was a quiet person but when she got to her HDD her character was reversed, she became very brutal and angry

"Do we have to help?" Greenheart asked

"Yes, Luffy is still a human, he can still die," Blackheart said with an ego tone

"You always underestimate Luffy Noire, why do you never praise him?" Purpleheart asked towards Noire

"Praise him? Why should I praise him? "Asked Noire back

"What do you think, he is a man who wants to be friends with you," said Greenheart

Noire looks a little angry and blushes his face to hear the words from Green, he is happy to have friends besides Neptune and the others. Noire just looks worried about Luffy too

"We'd better help them too," Green said

"Okay, come on," said Blackheart

The three of them then flew toward the monsters to fight them all, while the residents were seen hiding in their own homes.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol! **'shouted Luffy hitting one of the monsters

Some monsters then get hit by an attack from Luffy, Luffy looks at his side and then gets ready to attack again

' **Combo Skill: Gatling and Rifle** ' 'Luffy then uses Bazzoka and Rifle attacks alternately

The monsters look helpless against Luffy, Noire, Blanc and Vert, shocked because Luffy seems to have his first combo skills

"So he already has combo skills?" That's good '' Noire said, quite happy that Luffy had progressed very quickly.

Purpleheart was smiling seeing Luffy. "He always practices very hard, he often wants to fight monsters that are bigger in level but fortunately I can block him," said Purple remembering when Luffy insisted on fighting strong monsters

Greenheart nodded understanding, but still, she was shocked because of Luffy's rapid development. Greenheart hasn't heard from where Luffy is, is he really from Gamindustri?

" **Zerstorung! **'' Whiteheart shouted angrily. Some monsters bounce so far to and fro. Blanc then looked towards the other CPUs

"Hey you guys, don't you want to fight? If you don't why don't you just run away?, I don't want you to get hit by me, 'said Whiteheart in a high tone

Neptune and other CPUs were shocked to hear Whiteheart words but then they were upset with her words.

'' Alright we will fight '' said Blackheart

Noire then came forward very quickly while already preparing her sword to fight the monsters.

'' **Lace Ribbons! **'' Noire attacked by slashing one of them and then she kicked forward"Let's finish this," said Noire

"I understand," said Vert

Vert attacks monsters with her spear, Vert is very reliable using her spear. Vert looked at Luffy who was still attacking them

'' Shishishis'' Luffy kicked many monsters with his feet, Luffy then saw there were still lots of monsters here

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi! **'' Luffy shouted. Luffy kicked them again

The monsters bounced again and then disappeared because they were defeated by Luffy, Luffy saw that the parts were finished, he then looked towards Neptune and the others

'' **Cross Combo** '' Neptune attacks with several slashes that make many of her enemies disappear and lose very easily. Neptune saw that she had also finished beating lots of monsters

''**Sylhet Spear**''

'' **Tranzerin Trombe** ''

Vert and Blanc are seen defeating them all, they both see that they are all completely lost unsteadily. They then gather to each other with Luffy who seems exhausted.

"You okay Luffy?" Neptune asked

"No, I'm fine" replied Luffy

"Are the residents safe?" Blanc asked

They then looked at the village and they did not see anyone else in the village. Neptune is happy because it seems like a rescue team at the Nation has brought them all.

"They are safe," Neptune said

"Well, now we have to go back," said Noire

"You're right, we have no business here," Blanc said

They then decided to fly home but they remembered that Luffy could not fly, they then looked confused about what to do with Luffy

"Hey, hold me, I also want to fly," said Luffy. Luffy could once fly but he can't use his fourth Gear, so he can't fly now

"That can't be done at all!" Noire said irritably

"What should I do then?" Luffy asked

'' We're all going to lift Luffy, we will not be able to just lift him up with two people, '' said Neptune

"Well, Neptune and I will hold his hand, Blanc and Vert will hold his arm so we can lift it together," Noire said

"That doesn't matter," said Vert

'' That's not a problem at all, '' Blanc said

They then held Luffy, and then Luffy was seen flying by them back to Planeptune. Luffy looks happy because this time he was finally able to fly and then could see the view from above

"Wohoooo, this is very exciting," said Luffy with a little fun while shaking his body so that the CPUs looked troubled while holding him

"Hey, don't move Luffy," Neptune said

"This kid is moving too much, I'm having trouble," said Noire

'' Relax Luffy, '' Vert said

"Tch I will release you if you don't shut up," said Blanc

Luffy then looks silent hearing them, Luffy still smiles gladly to be able to see the view from above

**TIME SKIP-PLANEPTUNE**

It appears now that Luffy and the others have arrived at the Planeptune and then told all the events in the village to Histoire, Histoire seemed to nod understanding the words of all of them

"Okay, I understand," said Histoire

'' So what about the residents? '' Neptune asked

'' Calm down Neptune-san, they're fine '' said Histoire

Neptune and the CPUs look happy to hear that, they can finally have a place to live too. Histoire then looked at Luffy who was eating a pudding

"I'm shocked to hear that you have been growing very fast, Luffy-san," said Histoire

"" Thanyu HIsto "" Luffy said as he was seen eating pudding. His mouth is full of pudding.

Neptune who saw him was shocked mixed with anger at him eating her pudding. Vert then gets a telephone

"Hello, it's Vert," said Vert answering the telephone

Neptune and the others saw Vert talking to someone who was calling, Vert looked surprised then nodded like she understood something. After a few minutes, Vert ended the call

'' What's up Vert? '' Neptune asked

"It seems like I now know why your share energy is reduced and why that population cannot enter our Nation," said Vert

"Really, what is that?" Blanc asked curiously

"It turns out that there are some groups who seem to be planning to steal shares with a device, they know that shares are guarded by the CPU so they have a plan, they lure us into the village using fake rebellion so they can go to our basilicom to steal energy but fortunately, they were captured by my soldiers when they wanted to enter my basilicom, they were also fake warriors' said Vert

Neptune and the others were shocked to hear it, finally the mystery was solved. Noire looks relieved that her shares are fine, he's afraid something bad will happen with her Nation

"Well, it looks like our task has finished," Blanc said

"That's right, thank you both and you too, Luffy," Noire said gratefully

Luffy then replies to Noire with a thumbs up while smiling. Noire only replies to Luffy's smile with her smile. They don't seem to know what else to do

"Why don't we play a game?" Luffy asked

"That's a very good idea," Neptune said

"Then let's go, I can't wait to beat you guys," said Noire

"Don't be arrogant, Noire, you should save it when you win later, that's if you can," said Vert

"I know that she is only a big mouth," Blanc said

Noire looks annoyed to hear all of them, they all seem to take their part, Luffy who looks unable to because he is a little slow from Noire. Noire smiled with victory, Luffy just pouted because he had to wait to play too

"Onee-chan, I brought snacks," said Nepgear who brought snacks

"Thank you Nep-jr, let's play too," said Neptune

Nepgear seemed happy to hear the invitation from her sister, they seemed to have fun with each other, Luffy still insisted on grabbing Noire's controller but Noire could block Luffy's hands quickly, Vert and Blanc only seemed to smile at them.

"It doesn't feel like Luffy-san has lived here for half a year," said Histoire

"Yes, I'm used to him being here but I'm more than happy he's here," Nepgear looked at Luffy. She admired Luffy for something, she only had her sister who lived with her but now it was added to by a stubborn man. Histoire smiled seeing them having fun

**CONNECTED**

**Akhir bab**

**In this chapter, Luffy has lived for half a year, in the next chapter, it will be abbreviated as maybe one or two years. They are used to Luffy's presence.**

**Luffy here has the same skill as his previous strength but depending on the level, the higher the level of Luffy the more power it will return**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**Neptune: See you next chapter!**

**Salam Author**


	10. Chapter 9 Relationship and Novel

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

**Neptune: Welcome to Nepstation, I am the main character in this Fanfic, you can see that Fanfic has not been updated for so long because the Author is so lazy**

**Author: Pssst shut up!**

**Neptune: Well finally this Fanfic is continued, in the last chapter Luffy Bro has lived in Planeptune for half a year, it's not a little time, like what you see now**

**Luffy: Hey Neptune, I want your pudding again**

**Neptune: No, you can't, you have to buy your own bag, it's enough for you to spend all of my pudding**

**Luffy: Come on, I'm very hungry after all your pudding is good**

**Neptune: No**

**Luffy looked depressed and then left. Neptune smiles pridefully**

**Author: Let's start the story**

**PLANEPTUNE**

Luffy seems to be walking along the path of Planeptune, he decided to take a walk to see this Nation that is so vast. Luffy saw a building like a shop, written in front of the shop was 'Nep Novel Shop'.

Out of curiosity, Luffy entered the shop, where there were many people inside the shop. Luffy then saw that it turned out that this shop seemed to sell books with a lot of books. Luffy then took one of the books and then opened it, Luffy saw that the contents of the book turned out to be like a story.

Luffy then read a little of the novel (here Luffy can read: V). Luffy then feels interested in the story, even though he looks stupid Luffy is a person who is also interested in storybooks like novels

Luffy then took the book and then to the cash register, the cashier saw Luffy then smiled. Luffy then shows the novel to the cashier

"How much is this book?" Luffy asked

"Oh Luffy-sama, that's 1,000 Credit," said the guard

Luffy then took out some paper and then gave it to the cashier. The paper is paper-like Atm, Histoire gave this to Luffy so he could buy the items he wanted but Histoire said don't buy too much.

The cashier guard then gave the paper and Luffy's novel in a wrap. After buying the book, Luffy then wanted to go home to read the book which was so interesting, Luffy walked to the Planeptune Tower. Luffy saw that the city was getting more peaceful after he lived here for one year. It was a long time for humans but not for Luffy

Luffy had reached the entrance of Neptune's basilicom, the guards gave respect for Luffy. Luffy just smiled at them. Here Luffy has been highly respected by Planeptune inhabitants because he is against the monsters and maintaining the inhabitants, not only in Planeptune but also in the Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. People give Luffy the title of the CPU guardian.

Luffy rides the elevator to go upstairs. After Luffy saw that Neptune was talking to Nepgear, Luffy was surprised because there was Blanc there. Luffy then sits near them.

Blanc saw Luffy who seemed to have bought something. Luffy then took out a gift. Blanc wondered what it was

'' Hey Blanc, where are Vert and Noire? '' Neptune asked Blanc

"Oh they, they seem to be busy because of something," said Blanc

Neptune nodded in understanding. Nepgear was seen doing the dishes, Histoire was doing her job. Luffy is seen reading a book. Neptune and Blanc then looked at Luffy and then were surprised to see what he was doing, Nepgear then brought snacks for Neptune and Blanc. Nepgear saw Neptune and Blanc stunned in surprise like seeing a ghost, Nepgear then saw what they saw

Nepgear also looked surprised to see what she saw, it seemed that Luffy was reading a book. This, of course, surprised them because they did not know that Luffy turned out to be able to read a book and enjoy it. This is truly a step for them.

"Luffy, are you reading a book?" Asked Neptune still looking distrustful.

Luffy then looked towards Neptune.

"Yes, I can read the book," Luffy said

Neptune, Nepgear and Blanc were really shocked to see this, then they calmed down to think about it.

"It's good he can read books," Blanc said

Neptune and Nepgear nodded in agreement with the words of Blanc. Blanc then sees what book he is reading.

"Luffy, what book are you reading?" asked Blanc

"Oh," Luffy then showed the book to the three CPUs.

'' The Adventure of a Devil and Heroine '' Neptune said reading the book

"A good title," said Nepgear

"Right, I didn't know you would like the genre of adventure and Romance, Luffy bro," Neptune said seeing Luffy

Luffy smiles seeing Neptune. "I really like a genre that has adventures," Luffy said.

Neptune and Nepgear nodded in understanding except Blanc who looked gaping with the novel read by Luffy. Neptune looks surprised at Blanc's reaction.

'' What's up Blanc? '' asked Neptune.

Blanc looked unable to answer, she only sees the novel read by Luffy. Blanc then walked over to Luffy. Luffy who looks happy reading the story of the novel, he feels the adventure presented by the novel, Luffy then feels that if someone is next to him, he then sees that Blanc is beside him, Luffy is shocked to see Blanc

'' Blanc! '' shouted Luffy

"Do you like the novel?" asked Blanc immediately

Luffy was surprised to hear the words from Blanc.

"Yes, the story is cool, I like it," Luffy said honestly

Blanc looks happy to hear that, Luffy was confused because Blanc was suddenly happy. Neptune and Nepgear have no idea what happened, Blanc suddenly asks whether Luffy liked the novel, Luffy looked up and said he liked it and Blanc was happy to hear it.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked curiously.

"No, there's nothing, do you have any suggestions for the novel's author?" asked Blanc

"Suggestion?" Luffy seemed confused hearing that he only liked this book but he did not know what advice to give. Luffy then looks thinking about this. Luffy then knows

"Yes, maybe the author can add more people, after all, they are just two, maybe the author can also get new friends for them," said Luffy

Blanc was nodding at him. Neptune and Nepgear were surprised to see Blanc's reaction, Nepgear then approached Luffy to see what books he had read, she also seemed interested in the book. Nepgear then read a little of the book

"Wow, this book is interesting," Nepgear said

"Is that right? I also think like that '' said Luffy

Nepgear was seen nodding in understanding with Luffy. Blanc looks happier because of something. Neptune who saw Blanc was just surprised because he was so happy when Luffy and Nepgear praised the novel. Neptune still stares at Blanc, Blanc who feels she is being looked at by Neptune

'' What is it, Neptune? '' Asked Blanc

"Why are you so happy when they praised the novel?" Neptune asked

"Nothing, I'm heading off now," Blanc said, then prepared to return to Lowee.

Neptune only looks at Blanc's strange behaviour. Luffy and Nepgear were seen reading the novel together. Histoire then met them and brought some tea.

"Wheres Blanc-san?" Histoire asked, not seeing Blanc

"She went back," Neptune said

"Oh, even though I made her tea," said Histoire

"Hey Histy I want the tea," said Luffy who felt thirsty

"Okay" Histoire then headed towards Luffy and Nepgear who seemed to be reading a book. Histoire saw the book and was seen getting to know the novel

Luffy sees Histoire who seems interested in the book, Luffy then gives this book to Histoire

"Are you interested, Histy?" Luffy asked

"Oh, yes and I know who the author of this book is," said Histoire

'' Who? '' Asked Nepgear

"In the novel, the name of the author is written" White, "said Histoire

Nepgear and Luffy look curious to hear that, the name is like a nickname but they both don't know who. Neptune also looks curious about the name 'White', this is really strange because a writer only has a name like that

"Well, it's time to play the game!" Said Neptune, who was bored, not playing games

Neptune then took the console and then began to play, Luffy and Nepgear seemed to still read the novel instead. Histoire sighed at Neptune's reaction which was only thinking of having fun.

**LEANBOX**

**LEANBOX BASILICOM**

**VERT'S ROOM**

Seen now in Leanbox and in Vert's basilicom, it seems now Vert is using her laptop while drinking tea. Vert was seen looking at something very interesting for her, she saw many technologies

"Wow, it looks like I'm going to make this," said Vert looking at one

Vert drank her tea, now she is relaxed, there have been many problems a few years ago, but all that can be dealt with because there is someone who can help them, Luffy.

"I wonder how Luffy is doing," Vert said wondering.

She then got a message on her laptop, she then checked the message which turned out to be a video call. Vert sees that Noire sent the message.

"Oh Noire, what's up?" Asked Vert curiously because Noire contacted her

"Vert, I only contacted you because of something," said Noire

"It's okay, what is it?" Asked Vert

"Vert, isn't there a new clothes shop in the Nation?" Asked Noire

"Yes, that's right, why do you ask?" Asked Vert

"Can you send some of those clothes to my Nation?" Asked Noire

Vert then looks confused hearing that Vert then puts her tea in and then sees Noire who seems to be looking nervous or embarrassed. Vert was really surprised to see that.

'' can I ask why? '' Asked Vert

"If it's okay, I just want to sell the clothes in my Nation, I can say that we are working together," Noire explained.

Vert then seemed to not believe Noire's words, if they wanted to work together why should they work together in the field of clothing. This is really very strange.

"So, can you?" Asked Noire

'I think I can' 'Vert said

Noire then looks very happy to hear it but she holds herself back. Noire then looks at Vert again.

"Thank you, Vert, then excuse me," said Noire, who then turned off the video call.

Vert looks confused about what happened, this is really so confusing for Vert. Why Noire really wants to buy clothes at his Nation.

'' This is really strange '' Vert said curiously

Vert then continued to look at the technology again. She is still thinking about what Noire was thinking.

Vert then saw a book beside her, she bought the book in a novel shop, she felt really interested in this novel but Vert felt interested because she seemed to know the writing and writing style in this novel.

"Hmmm, who is White? '' said Vert

Vert thought her assignment was finished here, she decided to take a walk. Vert thinks of going to Planeptune to play with Neptune and the others. Vert then calls the guard

'' What is it Vert-sama? '' Asked the guard

"I'll go to Planeptune, so you take care of the Leanbox," said Vert

'' All right '' obeyed the guard

Vert then walked out of her room.

**BACK TO PLANEPTUNE**

It appears now that Luffy is asleep with his novel over his face. Luffy fell asleep very soundly he didn't feel disturbed at all. Neptune still seems to be playing games, Nepgear is taking another snack for her sister.

"Onee-chan, here's the cake "Nepgear put the cake next to Neptune

'' Thank you Nep-jr '' said Neptune

Neptune then took one of the cakes, Nepgear then saw Luffy who now seemed to be sleeping soundly enough. Nepgear then headed towards Luffy and then took the novel on his face, it seemed that Luffy was sleeping while snoring. Nepgear just smiled seeing Luffy fall asleep

Nepgear then put the novel in a bookcase. Nepgear then sits next to Neptune

"He's been here for one year, is he going to leave, onee-chan?" Nepgear asked

Neptune then looked towards Nepgear.

"He has decided to stay here, so he will stay here," Neptune said simply

Nepgear nodded in understanding with the words of her sister.

"But isn't he human, and you know humans will be consumed by age," said Nepgear explaining

'' Take it easy Nepgear, we don't need to think about that now, any way you're glad he lives here '' Neptune said

Nepgear was seen smiling at that, it was true that Luffy was a very cheerful and passionate man. It was very pleasant to stay with him according to Nepgear. Nepgear is a CPU even though she is still a candidate but she must protect her Nation but she cannot do it herself, her sister and other CPUs cannot help her often because they have their own duties. Nepgear thinks that Luffy is someone who can help her.

"Do you like Luffy Bro, Nepgear?" Neptune asked suddenly

Nepgear was shocked to hear the words of her older sister. "What do you mean, onee-chan ?!" surprised Nepgear while her cheeks reddened

"Hahaha, look at your face Nepgear!" Neptune laughs at her sister.

Nepgear looks annoyed with her sister while Neptune laughs out loud. Neptune then saw the game and was shocked because she suddenly lost.

"Damn, I forgot my game," Neptune said with her sad face.

Nepgear then looked smiling seeing her sister now sad, Neptune was seen at the bottom because she lost. Neptune looks very upset while feeling down. Nepgear then heard that someone was coming, the elevator sound could be heard if she would head up

'' Hello all, '' it appears that the one coming is Vert

Neptune and Nepgear were shocked to see who came, it seemed Vert was waving to greet them.

"Vert-san, why are you here?" Nepgear asked in surprise at Vert

"Ara, why am I here Nepgear-chan?" Asked Vert

"It's okay it's just that you didn't say anything," said Nepgear

Vert smiled at her, Vert saw Neptune playing a game, shaking her head to see Neptune's very fond of the game. Vert then looked towards Luffy who was asleep.

"So what are you doing?" Vert asked,

"Yes, you see for yourself, we are just doing our usual work," Nepgear said

Vert nodded understanding. Nepgear then wanted to ask why Vert was here

"By the way why are you here Vert-san, is there anything you want to talk about?" Nepgear asked

"Yes, yes, let's sit down first," said Vert

Nepgear and Vert then sat in a chair, on their left was Neptune playing games while on their right there was Luffy who slept very soundly

'So what is it Vert-san?' 'Asked Nepgear

"Actually I just want to take a walk and want to talk to you Nepgear-chan," said Vert

Nepgear then looked sighing, thinking that Vert would say something very important she put on his serious face, but Vert wanted to chat with her instead.

"It's okay, isn't it?" Asked Vert

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm also feeling bored," Nepgear said

Vert looks happy to hear the same words from Nepgear who seem to feel bored, Vert then looks at Luffy who is still asleep

"So do you know where he came from?" Asked Vert looking at Luffy.

'' Is he actually from here? '' Asked Vert

Neptune and Nepgear then look sweaty on telling Luffy to Vert, Vert doesn't understand where Luffy came from. Nepgear then tried to explain

"He seems to be from another dimension, "Nepgear said

"Another dimension?" Vert then felt interested

Nepgear didn't really know to explain her to Vert.

"Let me explain the Nepgear-san" then came Histoire suddenly

Vert was shocked to see Histoire coming suddenly, Nepgear looked relieved that Histoire helped him explain Luffy's origins, Histoire already knew the origin of Luffy from Nepgear

"Luffy-san came from a village called Fusha, he was raised like a normal human child, "said Histoire

Vert nodded understanding, Luffy is a Human so he must have parents.

"He was raised by his grandfather" Nepgear added

Vert was shocked because he thought that Luffy was raised by his parents

"Then where are Luffy's parents?" Vert asked

"I don't know, Luffy only knows that his father is a criminal while his mother doesn't know him at all," said Nepgear.

Vert was shocked to hear that, he did not know that Luffy had an old man who was so chaotic, Vert looked at Luffy who was snoring because he was sound asleep.

"I feel sorry for him," said Vert seeing Luffy

Nepgear only agreed with Vert. Histoire then told Vert a lot of things. Vert, heard her and was amazed and shocked because she did not know that Luffy's world was like that, pirate king, marine, demon fruit, grandline and Luffy's friends. Vert felt that she really couldn't believe it, she also felt sad to hear that Luffy had an adopted brother who had died because he was a pirate. They don't know that Luffy is eternal because Luffy hasn't explained it to them

"I'm really shocked to hear that," Vert said in surprise

"Isn't he a great guy?" Neptune said, who now stop playing the game because she had been playing for 5 hours.

Luffy then woke up to hear some people talking. Luffy saw Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire, Luffy was surprised because Vert was here.

"Vert, you're here," said Luffy rubbing his eyes

"Good morning Luffy," said Vert

''Morning? It's late '' Neptune said looking out the window.

Luffy then looked out to see the Planeptune at night, he could see the city of Planeptune in the middle of the night which was so beautiful from Neptune's tower.

Luffy was truly amazed to see Planeptune at night, he hadn't seen it at night because he always fell asleep at night and had to wake up in the morning. Luffy then looks excited to want to take a walk at night.

"Hey you guys, let's go for a walk," said Luffy, looking excited.

Neptune and Nepgear sighed at Luffy who now wanted to walk around at night, Vert seemed to hold back laughter at Luffy who was so excited. Histoire was smiling and understands Luffy who really wants to take a walk

"Come on, I don't feel sleepy," said Luffy who was so excited.

A few moments later two familiar people arrived, IF and Compa came to Neptune's basiliom. Neptune who sees them looks happy.

'' Iffy, Compa '' said Neptune greeting them

"Hello Nep," said Compa

IF smiled seeing Neptune greeting them, IF saw that it was quite crowded here too. She can see that Vert here.

'' Eh Vert-sama, what are you doing here? '' Asked IF

"Ara it really is IF-chan," said Vert who then approached IF and then hugged her.

IF's face war red due to her face being between in the middle of Vert's breasts.

Everyone there who saw the two of them just sighed at Vert's behaviour. Luffy just smiled at the two of them, Luffy then had the idea that he would also invite IF and Compa to take a walk

'' Hey Compa, IF '' called Luffy

Compa then looked at Luffy. '' What's up Luf-san? '' Asked Compa

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Luffy asked

Compa and IF looked surprised to hear Luffy's words. Neptune seems to understand Luffy who will invite them both, Nepgear just let this because this doesn't seem like a bad idea.

"Yes ... we ..." IF tried to remove the hug from Vert and then succeeded too.

"Of course!" Compa said suddenly

IF sighed at his friend, Neptune looked happy to hear that as well as Nepgear. Histoire looks like he wants to come but he still has a job.

"What about you, IF?" Luffy asked

"Yes, I ... it doesn't matter," IF said

''Nice! Let's go for a walk, '' Luffy said excitedly.

Luffy then thinks that going walking around planeptune will be fun with his new friends.

"Okay, you go, I will allow you," said Histoire

'' Thank you Histy '' said Neptune

Histoire gave a nod

"Okay, it's time to leave!" Neptune shouted

"Wait, do you not want to invite Noire-san, Uni, Blanc-san, Ram-chan and Rom-chan?" Nepgear said telling

"Wow, you're right Nep-jr," Neptune said.

"I will contact them," said Histoire who then tried to contact them.

Moments later she managed to contact Noire and Blanc.

'' What is it Histoire? '' asked Noire

"Yes, why did you contact us?" Blanc asked with her flat tone.

"Neptune wants you two here," said Histoire

"Ha, what's wrong?" Asked Noire

"She just said come here," said Histoire

Noire and Blanc looked surprised to hear the words from Histoire who seemed so serious.

"Okay, I'll come there," said Noire

"Me too," said Blanc too

"Oh, bring Uni-san, Ram-san and Rom-san too," said Histoire

"Well, I'll bring Uni, I don't know what happened, but it seems like it's serious," said Noire

"I'll bring them both," Blanc said

"Thank you, we will wait for you," said Histoire who then turned off their communication.

Neptune seemed happy to hear that IF was surprised because Histoire did not explain that they would just go for a walk. IF you feel that Noire and Blanc will be angry later. Nepgear sighed at Histoire earlier.

"Let's wait for them outside the basilicom," Neptune said

All of them except Histoire came out, Histoire just sighed hoping that they would be fine and be able to have fun.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"What does this mean Neptune?"

It is seen now that Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram and Rom have arrived. Noire looks annoyed at what happened. Blanc also looked annoyed but she held back her anger, Uni looked quite happy but using a sullen face to see Luffy smiling towards her, she didn't really like Luffy's stupid nature but his smile made her say something else. Ram and Rom then ran towards Luffy

'' Luffy onii-chan, we have not seen each other for a while, 'said Ram

"I'm glad to meet you again, "Rom said in her tone of voice.

Luffy smiled at the two of them, Luffy didn't see them both often. They did not meet for about 4 months because of Luffy's busy training.

'' What is it, Neptune? '' Asked Blanc

"Sorry to invite you like this, we will have fun tonight!" Neptune said excitedly.

Noire and Blanc looked surprised to hear that. Uni was also shocked to hear that but when she saw Nepgear she was only happy because they had not met for a long time.

"What, Histoire invited us just have fun, I thought there was a serious problem!" Noire said, looking annoyed at Neptune's words.

Neptune just smiled, IF and Compa just smiled stiffly to see Noire angry and annoyed. Nepgear also smiled stiffly but she tried to explain this to Noire

"Noire-san, sorry we didn't say this, actually Onee-chan wants us to have fun because Luffy wants to go for a walk so it made onee-chan think to have fun in order to get rid of his boredom," said Nepgear.

Noire then is still upset then calms down. Blanc then nodded in understanding. Luffy then looked at Blanc who seemed to be exhausted by something.

'' What's with Blanc, why does she look tired? '' Asked Luffy to Ram and Rom

"I don't know, onee-chan always locked herself in her room and never left this week," said Ram

Luffy seemed to nod in understanding, thinking that Blanc seemed to be working on something important. Luffy feels guilty because he seems to disturb her work. Luffy then approached Blanc

"Sorry, Blanc, this is my idea to invite you here, you must be doing a hard job," said Luffy

Blanc just smiled at Luffy. "It's okay, I'm done with my job," Blanc said.

Luffy then looks happy to hear that.

"Hey, have you finished the novel yet?" Blanc asked

"Hmmm, I just finished reading it and I like it, I like it when the devil defeats all his enemies with his strength" "Luffy said excitedly while showing a hand gesture exemplifying what the Devil did in the novel

"Thank goodness you liked it," Blanc said, who seemed happy to hear it.

"Well, it's time to have fun!" Neptune said

''Wait! I don't agree with this yet, 'said Noire

"Never mind Noire, it won't work," Blanc said

"Blanc is right, onee-chan won't succeed," said Uni said in agreement with Blanc

"Uni why don't you support me?" Asked Noire

"This isn't me not supporting you but I'm just ... telling the truth" said Uni looking nervous.

Noire looks upset because no one supports her. She feels ignored like not having friends at all. Noire then realized that she had been left by them.

"Hey wait for me!" Noire shouted irritably at the residence.

Noire then chases them all.

They then entered Arcade, they ordered several tokens to play. Luffy looks the most enthusiastic to win all the games. Nepgear and Uni always had trouble teaching Luffy how to play, Neptune, Vert, Blanc and Noire were seen playing 4 player games. Vert won first place, second Neptune, third Blanc and last Noire

"Why am I the lowest ?!" Noire frustrated.

"Ara, that's because you suck Noire-san," said Vert mocking Noire

"That's right" agreed Neptune.

Blanc nodded in agreement. Noire is annoyed to see them humble her. This was really embarrassing for the Lastation CPU.

After that, they walked in the park at night. Ram and Rom look very eager to be carried by Luffy. Luffy didn't have a problem with that, Luffy then carried Rom first on his shoulder. Ram doesn't seem to want to be outdone, she wants to be like that but Luffy can't because there's already Rom.

Nepgear tried to calm Ram but it seemed that Ram was very eager to be carried. Uni sighed at her.

"Hey stupid rubber man, why don't you hold Ram too?" Uni asked Luffy

"I can't because I'm carrying Rom "Luffy explained

Uni sighed at him, she then approached Ram and then squatted in front of her.

"Then let me carry you," said Uni

Ram then looked happy to hear it, Uni then carried Ram on her back. Ram looks happy being carried by Uni, Nepgear is happy because Ram finally calmed down from the moment she looked upset and angry.

"Uni is really a good person," Neptune said seeing them.

'' He's really a dream brother '' said Vert looking at them from behind.

Noire looks happy to hear it but kept a stern look on her face.

"Of course, she is my younger sister," said Noire in her ego tone

Neptune, Blanc and Vert just smiled and heard it, but in their minds, they just let this happen because it was useless to reply to words from Noire. Luffy looks to hold Rom while on the right side there is a Uni carrying Ram, Nepgear is on Luffy's left.

They continued to walk in the park long enough, after a walk in the park they entered into a restaurant that was quite luxurious. The waiters at the restaurant invited them all. They sat at a fairly large table, Luffy immediately ordered all the food in this restaurant, after the food came he immediately ate all of it. Neptune and the others just stared at Luffy

"Jeez, he makes me sick," Uni said irritably at Luffy

'' Hehe Luffy is always like that Uni-chan '' said Nepgear

Uni doesn't seem to care about Nepgear's words, she doesn't like Luffy at all. Noire also looks disturbed to see Luffy, Neptune, Ram and Rom don't seem to be bothered by Luffy's way of eating. Blanc only sighed in resignation, Vert smiled, Compa instead was amazed, IF also sighed resignedly to seeing it.

Luffy also managed to eat all the food on the table, Neptune and the others also ate so they also looked full even though Luffy ate the most. After that, they decided to immediately return to Neptune's basilicom.

"Hey, why don't you stay overnight at my basilicom?" Neptune asked

"Sorry Neptune, I still have business and assignments," Noire said honestly

"Me too," said Vert, who seemed to have to go back to Leanbox now

Neptune looks a little sad to hear it but she understands. Neptune then did not see Luffy and Blanc, seen behind there Luffy and Blanc who seemed to be talking to each other. Blanc looks like talking about something very important.

"Luffy, remember, don't forget to come to Lowee tomorrow, because there are lots of good novels and new novels," Blanc told Luffy with a smile.

"Yes, I understand, I will come tomorrow," Luffy said excitedly.

Blanc looks happy to hear that, they then join the Neptune group and the others. The other Neptune just looked at them both

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Blanc asked in surprise

"I'm just wondering what are you talking about?" Neptune asked curiously to see the two of them.

"Oh Blanc just says I'm going to Lowee tomorrow," Luffy said

"Yes, we heard that I mean before that. Did Blanc say anything?" Asked Noire curiously

"Oh she—"

"Nothing," Blanc said, closing Luffy's mouth so Luffy could not say his words.

Neptune and others were suspicious of them both, Blanc then told Luffy something and then opened her mouth.

"Nothing, I won't say anything, nothing suspicious," said Luffy with innocence.

"_That looks suspicious "_ " Neptune thought and the others.

They all then sighed because it seemed Blanc and Luffy would not say it.

"Okay, let's go back," Neptune said

'' Yes '' said the two of them.

They then went back to Neptune, Ram and Rom's basilicoms then jumped towards Luffy. Luffy was shocked because they suddenly jumped, Luffy then knew that they wanted to be carried. Luffy then holds them both together, Ram on Luffy's left shoulder while Rom on his right shoulder.

"Ram, Rom don't do that," said Blanc

"But this is very fun!" Said Ram enthusiastically

Blanc sighed at the two little sisters, they are naughty especially Ram but she always loved them both. Uni saw Luffy from earlier as if she wanted to say something but he held back, Nepgear was surprised at the Uni's reaction. Noire looks back to see Luffy smiling, Neptune sees Noire

"Wow, do you like Luffy bro, Noire?" Neptune asked

Noire's face then suddenly turned red, Uni was shocked to hear that as well as the others.

"W-What do you mean Neptune? And what do you mean too? '' Asked Noire while having a red face.

"Nepgear also likes Luffy bro," Neptune said honestly.

Nepgear's face who had now suddenly turned red, she was truly shocked and did not know that her sister would say that. Uni was surprised to hear that Nepgear likes Luffy

"N-No, that's not what I mean onee-chan" Nepgear said trying to explain.

"Wow, everyone likes Luffy onee-chan, then Ram also likes him," said Ram

"Hm right, I really want Luffy onee-chan to be my brother," said Rom

Blanc's face now suddenly flushed at the words of A Rom who said that she wanted Luffy to be her brother. Vert smiled seeing those whose faces turned red.

"Ara, I think this will be very interesting for all of us," Vert said, seeing her group who now seemed to accuse each other of liking and refusing to admit to liking Luffy. Vert looks at Luffy

"That's because you're Luffy-kun," Vert said, seeing Luffy just laughing

'' Shishishi '' laughed Luffy

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhir bab**

**This chapter seems to be going to the Rebirth 3 story or will I enter the storyline like in the anime first? I don't know I'm confused but this story will approach the Rebirth 3 story**

**Sorry for a long time because my job is still a lot.**

**If you still have questions or suggestions you can review**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and don't forget to leave a review**

**See you in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10 Festival

**DISCLAIMER: Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

**Written by: Arysta101/arystarrs**

**Lowee Festival**

**LOWEE**

Luffy is now walking on a road in Lowee, he wears warm clothes to protect his body from the cold weather from his body. Luffy sees lots of children making snow dolls, Luffy smiled seeing them so happy

Luffy then saw that Lowee at this time was very crowded because of something, Luffy saw that some villages seemed to be getting ready with something. Luffy goes to Blancs Basilicom because of his promise to visit Lowee.

"Look, it's Luffy-sama," said a little boy who was throwing snowballs

Luffy saw that many children headed towards him as if they wanted to invite him to play.

"Luffy-sama, let's have a snowball fight," said one of the children

"All right, but only briefly," said Luffy

Luffy then makes his snowball and then sees that all the children are hiding so as to not be attacked by Luffy. Luffy is then seen looking for them by walking sluggishly, Luffy throws one of the snowballs at the child hiding behind a tree, then Luffy throws one more at a child from afar. Luffy managed to hit three children, Luffy then saw that there were 5 children who threw snowballs at him.

**"Skill: Snowball Gatling Gun!"** Luffy then threw lots of snowballs at the children.

All the children were immediately hit because of Luffy's skill, Luffy just smiled seeing them all hit. Luffy is the winner

"Ow, that was fun, just like I expected from Luffy-sama," said one of the children

"Shishishi, you are still too young to defeat me," said Luffy in a proud tone

"We will defeat you one day," said a child proudly

"Then go for it," challenged Luffy

Luffy then felt that he should immediately go to Basilicom's possession Blanc because Blanc must have been waiting to get to the festival soon.

'' Then see you '' said Luffy waving his arms around the children

Luffy just waved his hand with his typical smile. Luffy then heads back to Blanc's Basilicom which looks like a castle, Luffy then enters the Basilicom and then towards the guard

"Hmm excuse me, is Blanc here?" Luffy asked the guard

"Do you need anything?" Asked the guard

"Yes, she said that there was a festival here and she invited me to see the festival," Luffy said honestly

The guard still saw Luffy wondering if he was telling the truth? The guard only showed that Luffy seemed to be speaking honestly.

"Well, I believe, Lady Blanc is in her room," the guard said

'' Thank you '' Luffy then walked up the stairs

Luffy walked leisurely upstairs to see Blanc, Luffy then saw a large door in front of him and then opened the door without saying hi. Luffy then saw that there was Financier

"Oh hello Financier," Luffy greeted kindly

The financier then saw Luffy and smiled because she was waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you," said Financier respectfully

"You can call me Luffy, it doesn't need to be formal," Luffy said

"Oh okay Luffy, then I'll take you to Blanc-sama's place," said Financier

Financier and Luffy then walked towards Blanc's place, Luffy saw that this place could be said to be a castle more than a tower because this place really was like a castle. They walked for a long time and then Luffy arrived at a very large door

"Here is Blanc-sama's place, I will go in and say that you have arrived," said Financier who then opened the door

Financier and Luffy then saw that a little girl, Blanc, was wearing a knee-length dress, she wasn't wearing her jacket. Blanc is seen reading a book in his hand

Blanc then heard someone entered her room without saying excuse me first. Blanc then saw that it was Financier, Blanc then saw who was behind Financier and was surprised because it was Luffy who smiled at her

'' Blanc, Luffy is here, '' Financier said

"I already know, I've seen him behind you," said Blanc who then put on her jacket and then stood up.

"I should have let Luffy in earlier," said Financier gloomily.

Luffy came in and then greeted Blanc, Blanc smiled seeing Luffy.

"So are you ready?" Blanc asked

''Yes! Wait, I wonder what this festival really is? "Asked Luffy

'' Festival novels and some fanfic-like stories, '' Blanc told.

Luffy then nodded understanding, Luffy was quite interested in the novel, maybe he could find some novels or books about repetition. Luffy then thought of not seeing Ram and Rom.

"Where are Ram and Rom?" Luffy asked

'' They're going out to play, '' Blanc said

Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we have to go now, the festival has begun," Blanc said

"Alright, it's time to go," Luffy said excitedly.

'' Financier, we're leaving '' Blanc said

'' Well, I'll take care of the Basilicom '' Financier said obediently

The two of them then walked out to the festival, Luffy was seen smiling happily at the thought of the festival, he wanted to know if it was very crowded. They had left Blanc's Basilicom and then headed towards the festival

Luffy could see that there were some of the residents who seemed to want to go to the festival too, this really made him very excited.

"Are you happy?" Blanc asked

"Of course, this will be great fun," Luffy said excitedly

Blanc just smiled at the answer from Luffy. Luffy still sees that a lot of people here are excited too. Not long after Luffy saw in front of him there were a lot of people and then Luffy realized that they had arrived

"Alright, we're here," Blanc said

'' That's a lot! '' Said Luffy with a glance at the residents.

Luffy saw that there were so many people here, he could see that there were several people who were lined up to buy a novel. Luffy and Blanc then walk around to see what's there, Luffy looks left and right and is interested in buying some novels.

"Do you want to buy a novel?" Blanc asked

"Yes, I think, I want to read a novel with an adventure," Luffy said excitedly

"Alright, I'll find it for you," Blanc said

"Thank you Blanc" Luffy looks grateful

Blanc just smiled hearing Luffy's thanks, they then looked to one of the stands of one of the novel sellers.

"Oh Blanc-sama, I didn't know you would visit this festival," said the seller.

"Yes, I just want to take a walk, what novel are you selling?" Blanc asked

'' Only a novelty novel '' said the seller

''Is it true? I want to buy one, how many volumes? '' Luffy asked

"There are just 2 volumes," answered the seller

"Alright, I'll buy the two," said Luffy

The juggler then wraps two novels and then gives it to Luffy, Luffy gives some credit to the seller, the juggler then thanks Luffy. Luffy then sees the novel he bought and then smiles

"So, do you still want to go for a walk?" Blanc asked

"Yes, we have to take a short walk," Luffy said

Blanc nodded in understanding, they wandered for a while. They sometimes stop to sit and rest, Luffy buys ice cream. They eat their respective ice cream. They then continued their walk, sometime later Luffy and Blanc then felt satisfied walking

"Alright, it's time to go home because it's already afternoon," Blanc said

"Alright, I'll go back to Planeptune," said Luffy, who was preparing to return to Planeptune

"Wait Luffy! Why don't you stay at my Basilicom? "Blanc suggested

Luffy then thought Neptune and Nepgear must have been worried because he said that he would not go home until late in the evening but instead he was late today. Luffy then thought he should contact Neptune first

"Alright but I have to contact—"

"Luffy! Here you are! "

Luffy then looked behind him because someone called him, it was Neptune and Nepgear flying towards him, they were using their HDD mode. Neptune looks more mature while Nepgear looks cuter.

Luffy saw them and only smiled because he didn't need to contact Neptune and Nepgear. Luffy saw that Neptune looked angry, Luffy felt that he had made Neptune angry

"Luffy! Where have you been? Me and Nepgear were waiting for you at the Basilicom, you said that you would go home in the afternoon but it's already late and why didn't you go home? "Neptune asked irritably

"Sorry, Neptune, Blanc and I took a walk, but I didn't know that it was evening, but I bought two new novels," Luffy said with a smile, showing a packet to Neptune.

Neptune just resigned to the sight of Luffy who is so innocent and cheerful

"Well, I understand," Neptune then looked at Blanc

"Blanc, thank you for making Luffy happy," Neptune said gratefully

"Yes, I'm also grateful to him, I'm also having fun," Blanc said

Neptune nodded in understanding

"So do we have to go home?" Luffy asked Neptune

"I don't know, it's already night," Neptune said, seeing that it was already night

'' We should stay in Lowee, onee-chan, '' Nepgear advised

Neptune then seemed to agree with the word from Nepgear as well as Luffy. Neptune then looked at Blanc who seemed to be still looking at them.

"Blanc, is it okay if we stay here?" Neptune asked

"Of course, I'm happy if you can stay overnight," Blanc said with a smile. "Come on, we're going to my Basilicom," Blanc said

'' All right '' said Neptune who later changed into her human mode as well as Nepgear

Now that Nepgear is taller than Neptune, Neptune returns to her happy going mode. She looks smiling

"Come on Nep-jr," Neptune said excitedly

Nepgear sighed at the sight of her older sister, they together went to Blanc's Basilicom.

They then reached Blanc's basilicom, and then they entered. The guards at the Basilicom paid homage to Blanc but then one of the guards called Blanc

'Blanc-sama!' 'Called the guard

Blanc then looked at the guard calling and then headed toward him

''What is wrong? Is there a problem? "Blanc asked

"No, I don't mean too much ..." The guard seemed to want to say something but looked troubled

Blanc was surprised to see the guard. "What's wrong? Quickly say '' asked Blanc

"Well, there are CPUs who came here to meet you, they said that they are from Lastation and Leanbox and then they go straight into your room to meet you, I have already said this to Financier and she said it's okay." what '' said the long call

'' CPU? Lastation then Leanbox? that's Vert and Noire '' said Neptune

Blanc nodded in agreement with Neptune, Blanc then looked at the guard

"Thank you for the information, I will head to my room," Blanc said

The guard nodded in understanding, Blanc and the others then headed to her room. Blanc thought why Noire and Vert came to her Nation. Is there a problem, this got her curious

Blanc had arrived in front of her room, she then opened the door in her room. Blanc then saw that there were many people in her room. She saw Noire, Uni, Vert, Financier and her two younger sisters

"Noire, Vert, why are you here?" Blanc asked directly

'' Sit down Blanc '' said Vert

Blanc feels upset because this is his room but Vert felt like the boss here. Blanc then sighed and then walked towards them and then sat in the chair that had been provided by Vert. Noire then sees that there are Neptune, Nepgear and Luffy.

"Oh, you're here, all three of you sit," said Noire

Both the CPU and pirate were then confused by their seemingly very serious nature. Nepgear sat next to Uni, Nepgear seemed happy to see that Uni was fine after not meeting for a long time, Uni was seen only wearing her tsundere face.

"So what is this?" Asked Blanc

"Yes, I just want to know about Luffy again, I've told Luffy about Noire and Uni," Vert said

Neptune then looked at Noire who was silent while closing her eyes. Luffy was speechless and didn't know what to say, he was tired of explaining himself to Vert and he had to explain another explanation to them.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Luffy.

"We see that you are a human but we see that you do not change after living here for one year, is there something you are hiding, Luffy?" Vert asked

Luffy then just stopped not knowing what they meant, after a few minutes thinking Luffy knew what they meant

"Oh, I understand, you must be asking why I still look young, right?" Luffy asked back

"Yes, that's what we mean," said Vert

"Oh, do you remember that my friend Law has the ability to make someone immortal right? He uses his power to make me immortal," Luffy said.

Neptune and the others were there and were shocked to hear that, they later found out why Luffy looked so young.

'' So your friend then died? '' Asked Uni who now asked Luffy

"Yes, that's right, he himself wants to do this, he said that I have to live to the end," Luffy said remembering Law.

Neptune and the other CPUs seemed sad to hear that, Luffy's friend really trusted Luffy as a friend so he was willing to use the ability that could kill him to make Luffy immortal.

"So that's how it is, I understand now," said Noire who was now speaking

Neptune and Nepgear still don't believe what Luffy said when his friend died for him. Vert was silent and then drank her tea which had been provided by Financier, Financier who heard Luffy's story was also surprised.

"So, you will live forever like us?" Neptune asked sure

"Yup, that's right," Luffy said with a cheerful smile

Everyone there was only seen smiling because Luffy would stay in Gamindustri forever but they knew that Luffy could still die if he was killed by monsters despite being ageless

"Alright, it's time to eat!" Said Luffy

Everyone there sighed seeing Luffy want to eat food, Blanc then called Financier

"Financier, can you bring us some food?" Blanc demanded

'' All right, Blanc, '' Financier said obediently.

Financier then headed to the kitchen to get food for all of them. Luffy looks impatient to eat, Neptune hopes that there won't be any eggplants in the food because she hates eggplants more than anything.

"You always feel hungry, is your stomach made of rubber?" Asked Uni

"Yes, my stomach is made of rubber," Luffy said innocently

Uni then sighed because she already knew that but her intention was to make a joke for Luffy. Nepgear just chuckled understanding Uni's intention who wanted to make a joke but was unsuccessful

"It's useless for you to make a joke with him Uni, he won't understand at all," said Noire as he was seen drinking his tea.

Uni only seemed to nod, understood Neptune was only staring at Noire who seemed to feel the tsundere with Luffy visible from his face that seemed to not care at all.

"So after this, are you guys going home?" Asked Luffy

"That's the way it is, we still have a duty," Vert said

"That's really bad, you know, we only get together once a month," Luffy said.

"That's right" agreed Neptune

Everyone there understood Luffy, they were always so busy with their own thing that they almost forgot that they were friends. Neptune seems to agree, Vert also agrees with Blanc, Noire who looks silent seems to agree even though she does not show her agreement.

"Alright, looks like we have to have more fun, I'm free now because my problem's over," said Noire

Luffy smiled when he heard Noire's words, Noire just didn't look in the direction of them being a tsundere. Neptune just stared at Noire

"Your Tsundere act pisses everyone off, Noire," said Neptune

"What do you mean, Neptune, I'm not tsundere," Noire said defensively

" _Yes, I see that,_ " thought all of them except Luffy who just smiled

Luffy is seen smiling at Noire who uses her tsundere nature. Not long after Financier came with some food, Luffy who saw all the food was very happy and wanted to eat it all.

"Finally," Noire said, looking at Financier

Financier then put all the food on the table, Luffy then took some food on his plate. Everyone just sighed at his behaviour

"Alright, it's time to eat," Luffy said excitedly

Luffy then ate his food deliciously, Noire saw him only sighing because his appetite really could not be weir. They then at their own food, sometimes they keep their food from Luffy who wants to take their food

They finished eating their food, Luffy held his distended stomach because he ate the most food on the table.

"Hey, do you want to play tomorrow?" Neptune asked the other CPUs

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe I can," said Vert

"I think I can," said Blanc, who feels that she has free time tomorrow

Neptune then looked at Noire who seemed to feel that she would not be able to come tomorrow. Neptune stared at Noire with a pleading look like a child asking for sweets, Noire sighed at the gaze of Neptune

"Alright, I'll come tomorrow, Uni can you take my place tomorrow?" Asked Noire

"Oh, of course, I can, onee-chan," said Uni thinking that her older sister would definitely praise her this time because she would make her work go very well.

'' All right, tomorrow we will go to Planeptune '' Neptune said in earnest

All CPUs there just sighed at the burning passion of Neptune. Blanc then summoned Financier to prepare Noire, Uni and Vert's rooms. Financier nodded in understanding and then went out to prepare it all.

Everyone at the dining table is still seen chatting with each other, Luffy tells about his adventures in every country in the world he once lived in. Shortly after, Financier returned

"All of whom are Blanc-sama," said Financier

"Alright, looks like we should sleep now," Blanc said

"That's right, I'm so sleepy," said Luffy.

"Alright, come on, Uni," Noire asked the younger sister

Uni nodded in understanding, Uni was then seen looking at Luffy before leaving. She felt happy because Luffy could live with them for as long.

'' Come Nepgear! '' Asked Neptune

'' Okay onee-chan '' said Nepgear who then went to their bed

'Wait, where will Luffy sleep?' Asked Neptune before leaving

"He will sleep in a different place than the women," Blanc said

"That doesn't matter," Luffy said

They all then went to their respective beds. Luffy was the last to go to his bed, but on his way to his room there was a Uni in front of his room

"Oh Uni, what's up?" Luffy asked.

"I want to talk to you," said Uni

"Oh okay," said Luffy

"We're going to the backyard," said Uni

They then walked into the backyard. Luffy thinks about what Uni wants to talk about. Luffy was really curious, they then arrived in the backyard.

"Hmm, what do you want to talk about, Uni?" Asked Luffy

"Are you happy to live here?" Asked Uni

Luffy was surprised to hear that.

"Of course I'm happy, I have new friends" said Luffy with great pleasure.

Uni smiled at that, Luffy was surprised now, he thought that Uni didn't like him but she was seen now that she seemed to like him enough

"You don't hate me?" Luffy asked

"Hate you, of course not," said Uni

"Oh, then that's good, I thought you hated me," Luffy said with a smile

Uni then realized what she was saying.

'' B-Baka that doesn't mean I Like You! '' Uni was concerned about her tsundere nature.

Luffy just laughed at Uni who used her tsundere language. Uni just frowned seeing Luffy laughing.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep, I'm so sleepy," said Luffy who then said goodbye to Uni. Uni only saw Luffy leaving, just smiling, she had known him for a year so she already believed in Luffy, and then she also went to his room.

Luffy walked into his room with very heavy sleepiness. Luffy then saw in front of him that there was Nepgear in front of his door which seemed to want to knock on the door.

'' What's wrong Nepgear? '' Asked Luffy

Nepgear then was surprised that someone was calling her from behind, she then turned to see who was calling her. Luffy was seen who called her

"Luffy-san! I thought you were inside '' Nepgear said surprised to see Luffy

"Oh sorry if I surprised you, why exactly did come to my room?" Asked Luffy

"Onee-chan is calling for you," Nepgear answered

"Neptune is calling for me? Why? "Asked Luffy

"She wants to play games with you," Nepgear said

"Oh, then, let's go," said Luffy excitedly, he felt sleepy but he really liked playing games.

They walked to Neptune and Nepgear's room, after arriving they both went straight inside. Seen inside was Neptune waiting for them.

''Yoo Neptune'' said Luffy

"Finally you came, let's play a game," said Neptune

"I want to but I'm now sleepy, maybe I can fall asleep here later," Luffy said

'' It doesn't matter '' said Neptune

Nepgear sighed at her sister's words. Luffy then sat next to Neptune, Neptune then turned on the screen to play their game immediately. Nepgear sat behind them to watch them play.

"Alright, let's get started," Neptune said happily

They are seen playing a racing game. Neptune is seen at the front while Luffy is at the back because it seems difficult to move his console stick. Neptune finally won, Luffy just looked upset because he lost

They played the game until midnight, making Luffy really sleepy and then falling asleep on the floor.

'' Onee-chan, Luffy is asleep '' said Nepgear

"That is terrible, I still want to play the game," said Neptune

"But he is already asleep," Nepgear said

"Yes, hurry up and put him on my bed," said Neptune

Nepgear was surprised to hear that

'' To your bed? '' Nepgear was confused

"Yes, what's wrong?" Neptune asked

"So onee-chan is going to sleep with him?" Asked Nepgear

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Neptune asked

"Of course there is, Luffy is a man and you are a woman," Nepgear said

"Come on Nep-jr, Luffy is not the man you think of him as," Neptune said to Nepgear

Nepgear sighed and then resigned, she then carried Luffy and then put him on her sister's bed, Neptune was still playing the game.

Nepgear sleeps next to Luffy's mattress. Neptune then felt sleepy and then headed to her bed and then slept. Luffy is on the right-hand side of Neptune while Neptune is on the left-hand side. Nepgear is on the bed to the right of Neptune and Luffy. So Luffy looks asleep in the middle of the two of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Finally in the next chapter, the story of Re birth 3 will begin.**

**Neptune and Luffy will adventure in other dimensions in the world of Gamindustri, and their levels will be reset. Luffy who already has the skill will be reset but don't worry because he will get the skill immediately with Neptune.**

**Do you know Plutia? Yup, she will be coming soon in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave the Review**

**Thank you for the review**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Salam Author**


End file.
